Daughter of the big three Series (New Version)
by Crazypony4
Summary: A series about three girls who are the daughter of the big three, but their also granddaughters of Tartarus, Uranus, and Pontas too. These three girls have a bad past, but they have much bigger problems to deal with than bullies and school. A new war is brewing and it take the three of them to stop it with their half-siblings and friends. I don't own anything. (Rated T)
1. 0

**Okay, I'm back and I'm rewriting my old books.**

**Since, it was hard to read and had couple mistakes. **

**So, I will accept criticism and feedback. I will update this story every week or weekend if I have time. **

**I'm going to put three books in one instead of separating them. My original characters are coming back to reiterate their stories. There might be some new characters too.**

**Hope you enjoy this book**

**Thank you**


	2. Books

**-Book One: Daughter of Hades**

**A story about Isabella Rose, the daughter of Hades. This will be about her life as a demigod. Also, she is the granddaughter of Tartarus.**

**Book Two: Daughter of Poseidon **

**A story about Olivia Jackson. It explains her life as a demigod and the granddaughter of Pontas.**

**Book three: Daughter of Zeus**

**A story about Sasha Spinx. It will explain her life as the daughter of Zeus and granddaughter of Uranus.**


	3. Major

**-First Name: Isabella**

**Last Name: Rose**

**Nickname: Bella**

**Date of birth: March 6, 1998**

**Hobbies: Going to graveyards, talking to ghosts, and listening to music.**

**Personality: Pessimistic, Introvert, and Mysterious**

**Half-sisters : Stella Little Rose and Hazel Levesque**

**Half-brothers : Mark Rose and Nico di Angelo**

**Mother: Elena Rose**

**Father: Hades**

**Grandmother: Emma Rose**

**Grandfather: Tartarus**

**Aunt: Selena**

**Age: 15**

**Country: St.West, Florida**

**Best friend: Olivia Jackson and Sasha Spinx**

**...**

**First Name: Olivia**

**Middle Name: Caroline**

**Last Name: Jackson**

**Nickname: Lea or Olive**

**Date of birth: October 2, 1998**

**Hobbies: Sculpting, Drawing, Painting, and Swimming**

**Personality: Bubbly, Introvert, Fearless, Pessimistic, and Optimistic ( sometimes )**

**Stepsisters: Trish and Bloom Lillington**

**Stepbrothers: Jacob and Alexander Lillington**

**Aunt: Sally Jackson**

**Half-brothers/Cousins: Percy Jackson and Tyson**

**Stepfather: James Lillington**

**Mother: Eve Jackson**

**Father: Poseidon**

**Grandmother: Ruby Jackson**

**Grandfather: Pontas**

**Country: Argentina, North Dakota**

**Age: 15**

**Best friends: Sasha Spinx and Isabella Rose**

**...**

**First Name: Sasha **

**Nickname: Ash**

**Last Name: Spinx**

**Date of birth: February 3, 1998**

**Hobbies: Skateboarding, playing an electric guitar, and singing**

**Personality: Insecure, Tough, and Pessimistic**

**Fear: Thunder**

**Half-siblings: Thalia and Jason Grace**

**Father: Zeus**

**Mother: Morgan Spinx**

**Grandfather: Uranus**

**Grandmother: Maxine Spinx**

**Country: Tallahassee, Florida**

**Age: 15**

**Best Friends: Isabella Rose and Olivia Jackson**


	4. Book One

**-Daughter of Hades: Tables of Contents**

**Isabella's introduction **

**Isabella's backstory **

**A horrific, terrible day **

**Going to Camp Half-blood**

**My epic breakdown **

**Worst Campfire Ever**

**Chained for life **

**Zeus and Poseidon gets a big lecture **

**Shadows **

**We meet again old friends **

**Épilogue**


	5. Introducing Isabella

Hi! I'm Isabella Rose who is the Daughter of Hades and Granddaughter of Tartarus. I'm currently 15 years old and go to Eastern High School for my sophomore year. I used to have a family ( a real family), but they died from a terrible disaster. Nico di Angelo and Hazel Levesque are my new family. Also, I have two of my best friends, Sasha and Olivia, with me and they are demigods too. I have Adhd and Dyslexia, so I can tend to be too distracted and talk nonsense. A few months ago, I used to be called a freak who was suicidal and depressed because I was the daughter of hades, isolate myself from everyone, and lost my family. I'm still depressed, but not that much though and I'm getting better with the help of my friends and half-siblings. You guys are probably questioning 'How I lost my family?' or 'How I'm the granddaughter of Tartarus?'. You guys have tons of questions that are waiting to be answered. Don't worry, I'll start from the beginning.

Thank you and Enjoy the Backstory!


	6. Backstory of Isabella

My grandmother is Emma Rose. She was a Panic at the Disco fan and quite rebellious. She is a clear-sighted mortal. Emma met Tartarus in a Panic at the Disco concert when he spilled juice on her shirt.

"Oops," Tartarus said, "Let me clean that up for you."

"No, it's fine. I'll just clean it up myself, but thanks for asking though." Emma said

"Are you sure?" Tartarus asked

"Yes, I'm sure," Emma said

"Ok, Can I ask you something since we just met?" Tartarus asked

"Yeah," Emma said

"What is your name?" Tartarus asked

"My name is Emma Rose," said Emma," What's yours?"

"Tartarus, the lover of Gaea and ruler of my domain," Tartarus said

"Ahh, so you must be the Tartarus where monsters go when they are killed by demigods," said Emma

Tartarus nodded

"Nice to meet you!" said Emma

"Nice to meet you too!" said Tartarus

So, that was how my grandmother and grandfather met each other. They hung out, went on a few dates, and fell in love. One day, Tartarus proposed to Emma and together they start a family with two daughters. They had a demigod daughter named Selena Rose and a mortal daughter named Elena Rose.

Things were going great until Tartarus abandoned Emma to raise her two daughters on her own. My mother and her sister Selena had a bad childhood because they were bullied and often teased by their classmates at school.

Then, something bad happened to my grandmother and auntie. Selena got killed by a monster while walking to school and Emma died from heart cancer. My mother was devasted and mourned for them. She promised to work extremely hard to make them proud. In the past, my mother was a troublemaker at school, but she gets good grades.

Until she met a guy named Stuart Little in college. Stuart loves my mother for her beauty. On the other hand, my mother didn't love him because she just met him and wouldn't want to love a jerk like some god I know. (*Cough* *Cough* Zeus *Cough* *Cough*) Stuart decided to force her to have sex with him which got her pregnant with a baby girl named Stella Little Rose. (If you didn't know, she is my half-sister and best friend.) Also, Stuart abandoned my mother to raise the baby by herself. You can say, he was a coward who couldn't face his own baby.

When Stella was two years old, she was bullied by her classmates because she was different from them. My mother hated Stuart so much that she hoped something bad happened to him. (spoiler alert) Something did happen to him, Stuart got ran over a car and died from a head injury. My mother smiled that Stuart died because he really deserves to be killed. Elena thought she would never have to be pregnant or have sex with a stranger again, but she met a monster who transforms into a mortal named Jake. He had forced my mother to have sex with him. She was pregnant with a baby boy named Mark Rose. Did I mention that my mom is clear-sighted?

My mom still cares about Stella and Mark while balancing out school, work, and getting mad at her ex's who forced her to be pregnant. Whenever we get bullied or beaten up, my mother said to be positive and forgive them because their lives might be miserable than ours. Elena work at the mines because she loves exploring the underground. (Once, she even took us to Tartarus to explore the pit, but it was dangerous. I was thirteen, Mark was fourteen, and Stella was sixteen years old when we went to Tartarus. Since I was a demigod and granddaughter of Tartarus, we had to leave the place. I saw two teenagers and Tartarus in his full form. The boy with the sea-green eyes and the girl with grey eyes were pretty scared, but thankfully they got out of there. I was scared of my grandfather too. They didn't see me or my family because we were hiding behind a rock. We got out of Tartarus with the doors of death. I still go there sometimes without my family but stopped when the doors of death didn't come to Tartarus.)

She met my father Hades in the mines and they were truly in love with each other. They make each fell whole like Percy and Annabeth. They go on a few dates talking and laughing with each other. Together, they have a baby girl named Isabella Rose. ( Yep! That's me) Hades warned us that his brothers are going to kill the Rose family. So, he asked my mother to take the children to the underworld with him. My mother politely refused by saying she wants her children to have a normal life. Hades understands and told my mother that I will have to go to a special camp called Camp Half-Blood and flashed away. I was bullied ever since pre-k which totally sucks. I met a friendly ghost named Jenna who died in a car crash when she was 10 years old. ( I still miss talking to her.)

My mother, half-siblings and Jenna always say that I'm special, but I never understand why. I cut myself all the time always thinking that I'm nothing and wish to be dead. I mean who would be friends with a freak like me anyway? or Talk to a girl who raises the dead?

After, the experience I had, I finally understand why I was special.


	7. Horrible

-Sure, my life at school was terrible, but I am happy as long as my family is here with me. Sadly, good things have to come to an end. It started on my 15th birthday.

"Isabella, its time to wake up." My mom said while knocking on my door.

"I'm up, Mom" I yawned and woke up with a start. I head to the bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth. I walked out of the bathroom to put my black clothes on. I really love to wear dark colors, it makes me feel warm inside.

Once, I got my clothes on, I went to the living room only to find nobody there. Whenever we go to school, we always wait in the living room until the entire family is here, and go to school. I looked around the house.

Where are they? I thought. I kept on searching until I found them in Mark's room. Mark and Stella were on the bed with an Ice pack on their foreheads. My mom was taking their temperature and checked the thermometer.

"You two have a high fever, I guess you two won't go to school today until you get better." Mom said

"But, mom I have to go to school. Today, it's mid-term exams and I don't want to miss it. I studied really hard for this exam." Stella said. Stella is 18 years old and in her last year of high school. She is extremely smart and always dreamed to be a Meteorologist one day.

"I have to go to school mom. This fever can't stop me from missing a day of school. I need to get my education and..." Mark rambled. Mark is 16 years old and in his junior year of high school. Mark tries very hard in school and wants to be an engineer one day.

"I understand, but your health is very important too. You two are going to have to stay home until your better. I'll be here taking care of you until you're better." Mom said

Mark and Stella nodded.

"Oh, Isabella, I forgot you were already done and waiting. I'm so sorry, please don't think you are not important ." Mom said

"It's fine mom," I said. I'm used to everybody treating me like I'm invisible.

"Isabella, you will have to go to school alone. Okay?" Mom said

"Okay," I said and walked alone to school.

sighs* I didn't want to be a punching bag today, but Alexis and her minions were already waiting for me at the front of the school.

"Well Well Well!, if it isn't the freak. Welcome! Get ready to get beaten up or try to run away." Alexis said

Ugh! Why does she always have to make my life so miserable? I just wish I can slap her face-off, but that's going to make it worse. I decided to stay rather than getting chased and being humiliated. The girls beat me up with their fists and legs and left me on the floor while laughing on the floor.

If there was a monster, then the monster would kill me in a few seconds since I'm battered and bruised. I don't really care about them because they are heartless creatures and would be happy if I killed myself. I saw a girl with a trident necklace passing me. She stopped and stared at me for a couple of minutes then walked away. I picked myself up and entered Eastern high school.

A place where I'm the laughing stock of the entire school. The only good thing about this place is my special place where I can talk to Jenna. Since the principal told my mother that I should be isolated from other students and punished. My mother tried to protest, but she agreed and regretted that choice. (It's Okay, Mom. They scared and forced you.) School had turned me into a depressed person who is pessimistic. My family and Jenna still give me hope. I went to the school hallway and spotted a sixteen-year-old boy wearing black clothes like me. I haven't seen him before, so I went up to him.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," He said

"I'm Isabella, a total freak. What's your name?" I asked. I'm a pessimistic person and everyone at school calls me a freak all the time.

"I'm Nico di Angelo, a transfer student from Westover Hall. Why do you call yourself a freak?" he asked

I wanted to tell him that I'm a daughter of Hades who can talk to ghosts, but I can't because he might be a mortal and won't understand at all. So, I told him this instead.

"The entire school calls me that because I was talking to a dead person and go to graveyards. I usually feel like an outsider who belongs with the dead, not the human world."

I expect him to run away or say something like 'You are a freak', but he didn't.

"Listen to me, Isabella, I know what it's like to feel like an outcast and prefer the dead than the living. Also, I know that you are not a freak, you are a unique person. You didn't tell me your last name." Nico said

It looks likes he was ready to walk away from me. Why are people telling me that I'm special when I'm not?

"My last name is Rose, Isabella Rose, a loser at this school, but it was nice to meet you though," I said.

"It was nice to meet you too, but I have to go to class. I'll see you soon." Nico said and walked away. He seems distant and it makes me feel ashamed of myself.

I head to class wishing it could just pass by quickly.

Once the last school bell ring, I grabbed my book bag from my desk. I didn't see Nico in the hallway, so I went home only to be horrified. My mother and my half-siblings bodies were burned. I ran over to them as quickly as I can with tears in my eyes, telling them to wake up, but it was too late. They are dead, their souls are already being judged in the Underworld, and I couldn't do anything, but cry. I could tell from their burnt bodies that they been electrocuted with water and lightning. Zeus and Poseidon had killed them just like Hades predicted. I'm an orphan now, but there is no way I'm going to an orphanage. My only hope is now dead. I didn't care about people bullying me or eating. I was cutting myself more often and the negative voices in my head were poisoning my head. The color of the word was just grey like the clouds.

**Nico Pov**

***Flashback***

_I was sent on a quest by Chiron to find demigod at Eastern High school and bring them to Camp-Half-Blood, but I didn't feel like going at first because I had the stuff to do in the underworld. I wondered why Chiron didn't call a satyr or one of the other demigods instead of me. So, I shadowed traveled to Eastern High School as a new transfer student from Westover Hall. (That was cool that Percy saved us and terrifying that Dr.Thorne was a manticore.) _

**_*Skipping the dialogue*_**

_I was walking away to find a hiding spot in the school hallway and shadowed travel to Camp Half-blood._

_Will is going to make me stay in the infirmary for three days if I overuse my powers. It's sweet that he cares about me and I love him for that._

_When I got there, Percy was walking with his girlfriend Annabeth Chase, and the seven was hanging out on the outside of the Zeus Cabin. Everyone at camp was minding their own business and happy because the giant war had ended. Even though we lost Leo Valdez, but he came back with Festus and Calypso._

_I walked inside the Big House calling Chiron._

_"Chiron, Chiron, CHIRON!" I screamed. He came up to me with his wheelchair, but actually, he was a centaur._

_"Yes, Nico," Chiron said_

_"I founded a demigod at Eastern High School, but I'm not sure yet," I said_

_"What's her name?" Chiron asked_

_"Isabella Rose," I said, "I think she is the daughter of Hades."_

_"How do you know she is the daughter of Hades?" Chiron asked_

_"She told me that she talks to dead people and feels like she belongs with the dead, not the mortal world," I said_

_"Ok, I want you to bring her to Camp half-blood now before the monsters go to her first and kill her," Chiron said_

***End Flashback***

I shadow traveled back to school, the next day. When I got there, I found Isabella sitting all alone in the hallway not caring about people passing by. I came up to her, pulled her up. and told her.

"We have to leave the school now," I said while pulling her to the exit of the school.

"Why? What's the point of leaving? Can you just leave me alone and pretend that I don't exist?" she asked

"There are monsters lurking and one of them might kill you. So, we have to leave and go to a special camp for demigods. No, I won't leave you alone to die or pretend that you don't exist." I said

I was surprised for a second. She was not that eager to die so easily or depressed and pessimistic easily.

"Please, leave me alone to die. You don't really understand my life. If you really knew who I am, then you would run away from me or kill me." Isabella said while looking down.

"I won't leave you alone to die or kill you. Can you tell me?" I asked curiously.

What is she really? Why is she thinking that I'm going to abandon her?

She sighed

"I'm the daughter of Hades and granddaughter of Tartarus. Since Tartarus is my grandfather, the monsters would attack me or run away," she said finally

I knew it she was the daughter of hades, but I didn't know she was the granddaughter of Tartarus.

"My mother was the mortal daughter of Tartarus while her sister was the demigod daughter of Tartarus who died from a monster attack at school," she said

"Oh, I don't really care if you are the granddaughter of Tartarus or the daughter of Hades because I'm the son of Hades too." I said

She was surprised

"My mother and half-siblings had died today. I'm so broken and trapped in a dark place. I thought it would be easier if I just disappear." She said

I understand how she felt because I lost my mother when got struck by lightning and Bianca when she died from a quest. I was angry and upset at the same time. I blamed Percy for not protecting her, but I forgave him. I hated myself for not being strong enough to protect her.

"We have to go now, Isabella," I said

"Where are we going anyway?" She asked

"We're going to Camp Half-blood," I said

**Isabella Pov**

"Before we travel to Camp Half-Blood, can we please stop by the graveyard please?" I asked

I really need to talk with my family one last time and tell them I'm sorry.

"Ok, I would like to see them too. We have to make it quick though." Nico said

We walked to the graveyard and it was the same gloomy place. Home Sweet Home!

I may be an orphan now who lost my family to two powerful gods, but the graveyard is my second home.

It's a place where I can calm down and have conversations with the dead.

"Where is your family's grave?" Nico asked

"My family grave is over there," I said

We walked over to my family's grave

"Stella, my dear sister I'm so sorry for not being a good sister. I should've left you alone when you needed some space instead of bugging you all the time. I remembered all the times when you keep on saying I was a creepy kid who likes to sneak up on you. But I remember the good times we had as well. Mark, my dear half brother, I will never kill one of your kind again because you are part monster and I accept that. I'm so sorry for being so annoying. Mother, my poor mother, I am sorry for being my happy and pessimistic self. I remember you told me that I was special, but I didn't believe it because I was always told I was a freak and I thought you were just pitying me. You were telling the truth and I was so blinded by negative thoughts in my head. You deserve so much better mom, I am sorry for making you and my siblings miserable." I said feeling depressed

"But you didn't make our lives miserable" a voice said

That voice sounds very familiar

"Who goes there?" said Nico

" My name is Stella Rose, Isabella half-sister and you are?" said Stella

"Nico Di Angelo," said Nico

Thank goodness there are meeting each other.

"Isabella, you didn't make our lives miserable okay, it was true that I said you were a creepy kid but I meant the good kind. You weren't a pain. You just want to spend time with me and it was fun. So, stop blaming yourself for everything. Oh, right I forgot you can't because you have severe depression and you're being bullied at school. You were never annoying, you were always the quiet one who was antisocial and pessimistic which is true we are always pessimistic about everything because we are always bullied everywhere we go and nothing will get better but we had each other as a family. Mark, mother and I have appreciated you for being yourself and your mostly the strongest who always ignore that you're being bullied and you always talking to ghosts and seeing them it was pretty normal for us." said Stella

So, my family was normal with my antics with ghosts. I thought they would be disgusted with me.

"You know she's right about everything because I remember the first time I meet you, I think you're a special girl and brave too. Going to graveyards and communicating with ghosts is not creepy. I do it all the time" said Nico

"Oh and Nico please make sure she is safe because she can be suicidal at times and make sure she eats because she cannot eat for a whole week. Goodbye, little sister, I'll see you later because you need to go to that demigod camp ok" said Stella

"Remember you are not a freak," said Stella then her spirit disappeared

" ok, you talked to your family, can we please go to Camp half-blood now," said Nico

"Yes," I said

Then, we linked our hands and shadow travel to Camp Half-blood.


	8. Half-Blood

-We've made it to Camp Half-blood and it was very strange at first. I saw people in orange T-shirts staring at me like I don't belong there. Oh well, I guess I have to prepare myself for getting more bruises by them then. The blonde-haired girl with stormy grey eyes and the raven-haired boy with sea-green eyes came up to Nico and me.

"Welcome to Camp Half-blood," said the raven-haired boy

"The safest place for demigods like us, we train to fight monsters that will kill us." said the blonde-haired girl.

Umm, it looks like it was scripted by Apollo. Why they didn't introduce themselves first? It will make it so much easier for me instead of saying the names of their hair or eye color.

"Isabella meet Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Percy and Annabeth meet Isabella Rose." Nico said

So, I saw Percy and Annabeth in Tartarus, they look more scared and their eyes have so much history inside them.

"Hi Isabella, you will love Camp Half-blood and don't worry if you don't fit in. You will be fine as long as you don't cause any trouble," said Annabeth

Uh! I don't think so Annabeth. I will be an outsider and banished soon. Trouble? I'll probably cause much more trouble with them. I'm a daughter of Hades and Tartarus's granddaughter for crying out loud. Yeah, I will be perfectly fine.

"Nico, I almost forgot to tell you that Hazel is coming today," Percy said

"Ok," Nico said

"Who's Hazel?" I asked

"Let's just say that Hazel is Nico's half-sister from Camp Jupiter," Annabeth said

I was about to ask her, 'What's Camp Jupiter?', but Percy answered the question before me.

"Do you know about the Greek gods?" Percy asked

I nodded

"Well the gods are real and they have kids which are called Demigods. When the Romans took over Greece, they kept some of the Greek cultures and made it there own. The Roman gods are like Greek gods except they have different names and more warlike. The Roman gods have kids too, but they have to go to Lupa for their training before they travel to Camp Jupiter. The Greek demigods travel to Camp Half-blood while the Roman demigods travel to Camp Jupiter. We sometimes visit the other camp." Percy said

"Percy, I was supposed to explain Camp Jupiter to her," Annabeth said

"Sorry Wisegirl, I had to since Hera took away my memory and placed me there," Percy said

Percy and Annabeth kept arguing about it for a few minutes until they make out in front of Nico and me.

As much as I want to stay and watch them kissing. I had to leave because it's ruining their privacy and I need to know the places before I get lost.

"Since Percy and Annabeth are busy, can you give me a tour of Camp Half-blood?' I asked

"Ok, Let's go and leave those two lovebirds alone," Nico said

Nico showed me the Big House first. It was really big, but not as big as a giant though. In the Inside, I met Chiron and Dionysus. Chiron was good and treated me like I was a part of something which I never felt after my family died. Mr.D kept on getting on my nerves. He kept on calling me different names that start with 'I' such as Iris, Ivy, Irma, and etc. I swear if he says the wrong name again I- I -I. What's the point? He's a god who can turn me to anything while I can control the dead and shadow travel. Nico showed me the rest of Camp Half-blood. The Armory, Infirmary, Thalia's pine tree, Climbing Wall, 20 cabins, Forge, Arena, Amphitheater, Zeus's Fist, and the strawberry fields were fascinating.

I even meet some of the nymphs, satyrs, and pegasi. Some of the pegasi turned their heads away from Nico and me. Nico told me that we smelt like death to them. I wasn't surprised. Horses and I don't really get along anyway because they love to run away from me whenever I tried to pet them. We moved away from the stables and I was hoping the pegasi can be happy now.

We went to Aphrodite, Zeus, and Ares cabin to meet a few people there. I met Piper Mclean, she was cool, and a tough girl. I met Jason grace and he was a golden boy, but a better son of Jupiter/ Zeus then Heracles. I met Frank Zhang and he was one of the nicest children of Ares/Mars.

Nico took me to see Leo Valdez in the Hephaestus cabin.

"Sup Nico You're getting happy each day." Leo joked

"Hey, Leo, I would like you to meet Isabella Rose," Nico said

"Nico, you forgot to tell her that I'm a bad boy supreme and all the ladies love me," Leo said

"I don't think so, but ok. He's also a repair boy too." Nico said

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Bad boy supreme," I said

We stayed for a few minutes talking and laughing. Leo was good at making jokes to cheer me up and very friendly. Sometimes, Nico gets annoyed by him. Leo told me about his life running away from bad foster homes.

"Sorry, Leo we have to leave," Nico said

"Bye Leo, I would love to talk to you more, soon," I said

"Ok, I would have to build something new anyway," Leo said

Nico took me to see Hazel Levesque in the Hades Cabin.

The Hades cabin was pretty dark and mainly quiet.

"Hey Nico, How's my favorite brother doing?" Hazel said

"Hi Hazel, and I'm doing fine, I would like you to meet Isabella Rose," Nico said

"Hey, Isabella, its nice to finally meet you," Hazel said

We talked with Hazel for a couple of minutes. She was the nicest and friendliest person, but I'm the opposite. I was happy to meet her for the first time though. I felt like I had a family again, but Hazel didn't know I was a daughter of Hades.

I had to stop though because I was getting a bit hungry. I didn't eat for a week, it could have been more if my stomach wasn't growling too loud.

"Umm Nico, I hate to disturb you chatting with your sister, but I'm hungry," I said while holding my stomach.

"Alright, we have to go to the Mess Hall for lunchtime anyway," Nico said

We went to the Mess Hall to get some food. Nico passed me a plate.

"What I'm supposed to do with this?" I asked holding the plate in my hand.

"The food can magically appear, but you have to serve some of your food to the gods too," Nico said

Nico went to sit with the seven after throwing some of his food in the fireplace to Hades.

I wanted some spaghetti and meatballs. It magically appeared on the plate.

I threw some of my food in the fireplace.

'Dad, please if you can hear me. Claim me later and make my day not that miserable.' I prayed silently and opened my eyes.

I was looking for a place to sit to eat my lunch. I couldn't sit with the other cabins or the seven and Nico.

'There has to be a place to sit.' I thought.

I finally found a place to sit by myself. I was heading towards it slowly and trying to not draw attention to myself. It was difficult because people keep on staring at me.

I kept on walking and haven't even realized there was a foot outside a table.


	9. Chapter 9

**Are you guys enjoying this story so far? You probably noticed that I changed some parts of the story to make it more interesting or not. Don't forget to leave a comment about the book, please? **

**Thank you**


	10. Breakdown

-First of all, I should've watched where I was going. Second of all, I should've just continue walking and ignoring the laughter. I didn't do those things and let me tell you what I did instead.

I was continuously walking to my spot until I tripped and fell on the floor with food on me. Who knew this would be the first time I've ever get myself embarrassed? I heard some people laughing, but I didn't know who. Hazel, Leo, Percy, Nico, and Annabeth was just staring at me.

Do their stares mean they feel sorry for me or something else?

I don't know what they are thinking, but I know I had to get out of here. So, I picked myself up and walked away only to be tripped again. This time the entire camp was laughing and harder than ever. They started to throw insults like a weirdo, loser, freak, creepy, alien, and etc. I was used to it though since my classmates love to call me that all the time, so it doesn't hurt that much.

But there was one thing that made me just snap. It was like my heart was ripped into two pieces then crushed into smaller pieces. When that person said something about my family abandoning me for making their lives miserable, I want to kill everyone. I want to give them a brutal death and make them suffer, but I can't because I'm not that type of person to kill everyone.

Before I leave, I face Nico and mouthed that I was sorry. I ran away from the Mess Hall with tears in my eyes. I just want to die and go to the fields of punishment. That's what I deserve anyway and I bet my father would be angry at me for being such a coward. I spotted a beach which was a perfect place to drown. I think Poseidon would be happy to kill me. I was about to go to the ocean, but Jenna stopped me.

"Isabella, please don't kill yourself," Jenna said

"Jenna, What are you doing here? Can't you just let me die? I don't belong here. I deserve to be dead since I'm a freak who can talk with ghosts." I said

"I am here to talk with my best friend. By the way, I saw you running away from the Mess Hall. So, I wanted to ask if you were okay." Jenna said

"Why would you think I will be okay after what happened? I'm not okay." I said while looking at the water. I could just jump in the water and get out of this conversation.

"I don't want you to die and Nico wouldn't want you to die either," Jenna said while coming in front of me.

"Why you don't want me to die?" I asked. I know that I'm asking the same question, but I'm not really in the mood and I want to die so badly.

"Isabella, I would be devasted and other people would be too," Jenna said

"Only if they give a damn about me," I interjected

"I believe someone will care about you as I do. Plus, the people who laughed at you are just jerks and don't understand. There are some people who really want to help you, but they're afraid too. If you are a freak, then I'm a freak as well." Jenna said

"Why are you saying this?" I asked. I know I'm being such a terrible friend.

"As I said before, I am your best friend. Also, I know what's like to be left out and become bullied." Jenna said

sigh* She is so right

"Even though I extremely want to die right now, but your right. Thanks for stopping me from drowning. I'm glad to have you as my best friend. If you weren't around to help me, I would be in the underworld by now." I said

"I'm glad to be your friend too. I wonder where you be if you have succeeded in your attempt to kill yourself." She said with a puzzled look

"I would either be in the Fields of Asphodel or Fields of Punishment," I said

"Why not Elysium?" She asked

"Well, because I haven't done anything good in my life except for causing trouble," I said

"Which is not true because you did do something good in your life," Jenna said

There was a rumbling noise coming from the woods. It kinda looks like someone is coming.

"What was that noise? Is there a monster coming?" Jenna asked while being worried

"Jenna, there is no monster coming. We are safe from them." I said while trying to calm my friend down.

Who's that coming through the bushes? Are they looking for me or somebody else? I hope they are looking for somebody else not me after that humiliation. I'm not sure if I want to face the campers again.

"Oh no! I have to disappear because of a demigod is coming and they might hurt you again," Jenna said

Jenna always hides or disappear when somebody is coming even though nobody can't see her. She really needs to stop being so shy all the time.

"Jenna, you do realize that you are a ghost and nobody can see you unless I allow them too," I said

"Yeah, but what if someone can see me? They'll just run away or end up screaming at you." Jenna said

"Only children of Hades/Pluto can see you. So, there's nothing to be worried about." I said

"I will turn invisible, but I'm going to be right beside you the whole time. I felt bad when they laughed after you tripped." She said

"They laughed because of me being clumsy and didn't watch where I was going," I said

"But it was wrong. Bye," Jenna said and turned invisible.

I was alone again which is fine by me. I'm used to it. The rumbling noise came louder and louder. Nico, Percy, Hazel, Annabeth, and Leo walked out of the bushes arguing.

"See, I told you she was fine," Annabeth said

"Well, she wasn't fine before," Percy said

"Can you guys stop arguing and just make sure that Isabella's okay?" Hazel said

"Ahem!" I said with my hands folded

They stopped arguing and turned towards me.

"Oops, didn't realize you were there," Leo said

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked

"We are here to find you after you ran off," Nico said

"Oh, so what happened over there when I left," I asked

"It's a long story," Annabeth said

"I'm listening," I said

"When you left the mess hall, everyone was keep on laughing and making jokes about you falling on the floor." Hazel said

"I couldn't stand to hear them mock you that way." Nico said

"I couldn't deal with it either." Leo, Annabeth, and Percy said at the same time.

So, what they are still making fun of me. Its not like I was important to them anyway.

"What did you guys do?" I asked

"Percy and Nico over here decided to scream at them to leave you alone." Leo said

"You done that for me. Thank you. Nobody has ever stand up for me before except my family." I said sadly

"Don't mention it." Percy said

"Your welcome." Nico said

"Then, we left to go find you." Hazel said

"We searched everywhere for you until we found you by the beach talking to someone." Annabeth said

Uh oh!

"We were hiding by the bushes and listened to your conversation." Leo said

No, this can't be happening. They are not suppose to that I'm the daughter of Hades yet. Well, Nico already knew what I am, so he doesn't count.

"Please don't kill yourself Isabella." Percy said

I don't really need the 'don't kill yourself talk' right now since Jenna talk with me about this already.

"Ok, I won't kill myself or attempt suicide again." I said

"So, who were you talking to at the beach?" Annabeth said

I know I'll totally regret this, but I have to tell them.

"I was talking to my friend Jenna." I said

"Who?" they asked

"Jenna is a ghost who died at the age of 10 in a car crash. She is my best friend." I said

They still look bewildered except Nico and Hazel who understood.

"Can't we just forget about the ghost and focus on something important?" I said

I want to changed the subject before they ask me more questions. Sorry Jenna!

'I forgive you Isabella.' Jenna said

"Don't we have to go to the campfire? I bet the fire is ready by now." Leo said

"Alright, lets go." Annabeth said

Leo, Annabeth, and Percy ran off while Nico and Hazel stayed behind.

"You will tell us more about Jenna after the Campfire." Nico said

"I will." I said

"You do know that you don't have to hide from everyone, Isabella. There will be someone who will accept you no matter what." Hazel said

"Yeah, except that I'm not a normal demigod as everyone else. I'll probably be thrown to Tartarus when everyone finds out." I muttered

Nico, Hazel, and I went to join everyone else in the campfire.

**(A/n: On to Nico's, Percy's, Annabeth's, Hazel's, and Leo's point of view.)**

**Percy POV **

I was sitting on my table with my friends and my girlfriend

then I saw someone put their feet out on the floor from their table and Isabella was heading towards it. She tripped on the foot and the food fell on her. I started to hear some people laughing at her then the whole camp was laughing at her except me, Nico, Leo, Hazel, and Annabeth. I didn't find the whole thing Isabella falling funny plus I hated when bullies are making fun of their victims. I hated bullying ever since I was a kid.

Isabella on the other hand didn't care if everyone is laughing at her it seems that she was bullied all her life and got used to it. So she picked up her plate and walked away until she tripped again and people was laughing even harder. I started to hear people calling a loser, a freak, goth girl, emo, weirdo, alien, and the go back to being dead because you don't belong here at all. She just walked away like it was her job to not care about it, she was emotionless, but I can see the hurt in her eyes. This was it I couldn't take the names anymore and neither can Nico.

"QUIET" I screamed getting up from my table

"LEAVE HER ALONE, STOP LAUGHING IT ISN'T FUNNY! WHAT IF SOMEONE DOES IT TO YOU THEN HOW WILL YOU FEEL HUH! YOU WILL FEEL LIKE YOU ARE AN OUTSIDER AND YOU'D WISH YOU NEVER EXISTED!" Said Nico

I can relate that me and Isabella are kinda the same

I mean she is getting bullied.I got abused and bullied by my old stepfather G-Gabe and my classmates. But, I think she also lost someone that is important to her like maybe her family.

So I walked away from the dining pavilion and I heard someone crying outside. It was Isabella.

"Why are you crying" I asked her

"They're right I should go back to the dead and stay there forever" she said

" I don't think you should go back to the dead, you have the right to belong here" I Said

" Oh really you see I know that in my heart I will be treated like an outsider or be bullied because I noticed the look on their faces they hated me" Isabella Said

I remember about them looking at me like I was some freak.

" I experienced the same look from them when I first came to camp" I said

"You don't know what it's like to feel rejected or be isolated from everyone since pre-K, the teachers hated you for every little thing you do. You being called names like a freak or loser or weird or creepy kid or being an alien. My name is Isabella rose the freak of the entire world. Oh and plus my family is dead because they have been killed by two powerful gods with lightning and water. I think they did that because I existed on this earth. I deserve to be dead I deserve to be alone I deserve to be miserable for everything that i do" Isabella Said

Is this what she felt like always being constantly bullied for being herself every since she was a kid

"Oh and your girlfriend said I don't have to worry about not fitting in and I'll be just fine yeah right i be emotionless forever and hide my emotions because I'm useless." She Said

"Oh I forget to tell you that I saw you and your girlfriend from Tartarus thanks for chatting with me even though I was wasting your time sorry" she said. Wait, what she saw Annabeth and me in Tartarus how? And she isn't wasting my time, I wanted to see if she was ok

"Listen you are not wasting my time okay. I want to know if you're okay" I Said

"Also, how did you know I was in Tartarus?" I said

"Stupid, I'm so stupid "she murmured " I went to Tartarus with my family and I'm the granddaughter of Tartarus but don't tell anyone ok and I already told Nico about me." She Said

Ok she is a special demigod but who is her god parent I know is not Zeus or Apollo or Poseidon or Hermes so the choices I have left is Hephaestus, Hades , Dionysus , and Ares.

Oh well I guess have to wait until the camp fire

"Um Isabella the camp fire is going to start soon so would you like to go and figure out who is your godly parent and you get claimed"

She said yes and we went to the campfire place

**Nico POV **

I was seating with the seven in the Poseidon table. I used to love Percy but then I realized he wasn't my type anymore. I told him that I had a crush on him and said I don't have it anymore. He was shocked at first and said he was sorry for not having feelings for me but I said it was okay. We are still friends though. Anyways I saw someone put their foot on the floor from their table. Isabella was heading towards it. I didn't know where she was going, was she going to sit with us or by herself.

She tripped on the foot and the food fall on top of her. I started to her laughter from the Ares table, then the entire camp was laughing at her except Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Hazel, and me. I didn't quite understand why everyone was laughing at her, it wasn't funny at all. I remember when I didn't fit in at camp because I was a creepy kid. Isabella didn't care about people laughing at her, she began to pick herself, and plate to walk away. She tripped again from another foot and everyone was laughing even harder than before. Along with names with loser, freak, goth girl, emo, weirdo, and alien.

The most thing that made me snap was go back to being dead because you don't belong here at all. Isabella just walked away like it was nothing then she turned her head to me and mouthed " I'm sorry" Her eyes was full of sadness but then I heard someone say " yeah you run away like a coward you are and I bet your family is happy that they abandon you because you make their lives miserable" I couldn't take it anymore I was about to tell them to shut up but Percy beat me to it.

"QUIET" Percy screamed getting up from his table

I guess he couldn't take it anymore either. I mean they don't understand that her family is dead and she didn't make their lives miserable.

" LEAVE HER ALONE, STOP LAUGHING IT ISN'T FUNNY! WHAT IF SOMEONE DOES IT TO YOU? HOW WOULD YOU FEEL? YOU WILL FEEL LIKE YOU ARE AN OUTSIDER AND YOU'D WISHED YOU NEVER EXISTED!" I screamed angrily

I began to walk away and find Isabella to ask her if she's okay. I promised her sister that I will protect her and plus she's my half sister too and everyone don't know about it yet. I founded Isabella crying on the beach.

" Hey are you okay" I said

" I'm fine actually I was about to jump on the water and make myself drown" she said

Her sister was right about that she can be suicidal at times.

"You can't do that because you have the right to live" I said

" Your right, I'm human that I forget sometimes because I hide my emotions from everyone except my family" she said

Oh she forgets that she's human, I forget that I was human who have emotions

" I feel that way sometimes" I said

" Oh what is it like to be in the underworld or Tartarus" she said

"Tartarus was terrible, I almost got insane and I was alone." I said

" Well Tartarus can be like that, the monsters were everywhere, I been there so many times by myself and once with my family, I felt like I belong there and die because even though I am the granddaughter of Tartarus it doesn't matter, the monsters will still kill me. You see my grandma meet Tartarus and they fell in love but he wasn't really in love with her. He send monsters after my mother sister to kill her. He was cruel. I saw Percy and Annabeth facing my grandfather." She said

Oh she felt like she belong to the pit and she went there so many times by herself and I really couldn't complain.

"Why do go there by yourself and how do get out?" I asked

" I found a hole and it was dragging me there, I got out by the doors of death when I was 10 and the last time I went Is with my family and we got out with the doors of death with Percy and Annabeth but they didn't see us because we were invisible to them" she said

"Oh do you feel better about the whole situation at lunch" I asked

" I'm fine but the whole thing about me making family miserable still hurts but it's fine I'm not human I don't deserve the right to feel emotions just be the emotionless, antisocial, and quiet girl." She said

She deserve the right to live and she is still human even though she is part god and I'm angry at myself for not helping her up when she tripped.

" Oh the campfire is going to start soon so do you want to go and get claimed by your father and let the whole camp know your godly parent" I said

" Ok, but you and Percy already know about that I'm the granddaughter of Tartarus don't tell anyone about it I'll tell the camp about it at the campfire and plus they'll hate me even more" she said

"Ok" I said

We went to the campfire

**Annabeth Pov**

I was sitting with the seven and Nico. I noticed someone stuck their foot out on the floor. Isabella walked towards it and tripped and the food fell on her. I thought it was ridiculous and she should've watch the foot earlier and walked over it. I started to hear some laughter then the whole camp laughed. I didn't think it was funny neither did hazel, Nico, Leo, and Percy.

So I decided to just not care about it because she will be fine. But I was wrong she tripped again and the camp was laughing harder while throwing insults at her. It started to make me feel bad for her. I, the daughter of Athena was wrong. Isabella walked away and didn't care about it but she had tears in her eyes.

While Percy and Nico was telling the crowd to be quiet and saying It wasn't funny, I've looked for her because I need to her that I was wrong when we first met. I founded Isabella crying on the beach.

"Hey Isabella, I just wanted to say how sorry I am for telling you, you will be fine for not fitting in" I said

" I forgive you, you were wrong about it but it was fine" said Isabella

"Oh good let's go to the camp fire because i want to know who is your godly parent" I said because I am so eager for it and I wanted to say and chat some more to get to know each other but I don't want to do it right now

"Ok" she said

Then we went to the campfire

**Hazel Pov**

I was sitting with the seven and Nico. I met Isabella in the Hades Cabin and she's pretty cool. I mean she was pessimistic, but she sounds just like Nico when he was like that. Nico is not that distant anymore, he is a bit more open. Anyways I noticed that Isabella tripped from the foot and the food fell on her. I started to hear a couple of ares was laughing at her even Clarisse. The entire camp was laughing as well. I didn't think it was funny because I experienced it before. Nico, Percy, Annabeth, and Leo didn't think it was funny too. She was going to walk away but she tripped again and the camp was laughing harder while throwing names. But they said go back to being dead because you don't belong here at all. I was madder than before because it sounded like it was for me but I catch up to Isabella

"Isabella stop" I said

" What?" She said

" Tell me something why are they calling you names and you acting like you don't care" I asked

" It's their job and I don't care because I am not human ok, I feel like I don't deserve these emotions" she said

Yes she do

" plus I belong with the dead, I need to be dead, I don't deserve to have anybody as a friend except a ghost or zombie or underworld creature or I get killed by a monster" she said

"Listen I know what it's like to be dead and bullied ok I was born in 1970's and my mother and I died to prevent a giant from terrorizing the world ok" I said

" oh who helped you get back to life" she said

"It was Nico who brought me to the modern world and me and Nico belong to 1980-1970s ok. I thought I didn't belong to the world until I meet frank and Percy and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Nico" I said

"oh OK I feel better I wanted to die but I changed my mind thank you Hazel I'm sorry for being angry" she said

I forgive her and we went to the campfire ...

**Leo Pov**

I was sitting with the seven and Nico. We were eating and chatting about random things. Then I saw Isabella again and she tripped on the foot and the food fell on her. The whole camp started to laugh at her. I wanted to laugh too, but I couldn't because it wasn't funny at all. Nor Percy, Nico, Hazel, and Annabeth.

I founded my best friend piper and her boyfriend Jason was laughing too. I still don't understand why they are laughing, what if someone laughed at them for falling down. Isabella was walking away until she tripped again and the camp was laughing even harder. The camp was calling her names but the run away you coward and I bet your family abandoned you because you make their lives miserable with your existence made me want to run away from this place. So I did and I found Isabella on the beach near the water. Oh no she going to let herself drown.

"Stop!" I said

"Why let go to the water so I can drown please" she said

There is no way I'm going to let her die

"I can't do that mam because you are special person and I'm surprised you didn't care about them but I wonder why you hide your emotions, your pain, and be miserable all the time" I said because I wanted to know why

" Special ha! There's no way I'm special, I'm a loser Leo don't you get it, I don't care about them because I don't want to show weakness, I act like emotionless person. Oh right I forget that I'm not human at all. I stay miserable because that's what the bullies want and I should be isolated from everyone except for ghosts or my family, I belong with the dead not the living."

She said

" You are human,and nothing can't stop you from being you, if they don't understand, then forget about them, and I won't allow you to be isolated from everyone, you will sit with us OK, your right you prefer the dead because they respect you I get. I prefer machines then people. I thought I was the seventh wheel on the quest, but I wasn't understand. Good we need to get out and go to the campfire so you can be claimed OK." I said with a smile on my face

"OK let's go to the campfire" she said

Then we go to the campfire


	11. Worst

-The campfire is normal which can be a good thing. I hope nothing bad will happen this time because if it does then I would leave this place forever. Percy and Annabeth are sitting on the second row beside Jason and Piper. Nico, Leo, Frank, and Hazel are sitting on the fifth row. Me? I'm going to sit on the last row because I don't want to cause any trouble with anybody since I'm an outcast. Plus, it ain't so bad to be away from everyone until Hazel come up to me.

"Hey Isabella, don't you want to come sit with us?" she asked

I would like to sit with them, but I can't. I can hear my teachers telling me to stay away from everyone.

"Sorry Hazel, I can't sit with you guys. I'm just going to cause trouble for everyone and I don't want to do that." I said apologetically trying to sound too harsh.

Did it sound too harsh?

" Come on Isabella, stop being so antisocial and sit with us. We won't bite or hurt you. Who cares about what people say anyway? Plus, we'll proctect you from the other campers." Leo said

"But..." I got interrupted by Hazel.

"No buts, you will come sit with us whether you'll like it or not." Hazel said

"Fine, I'll sit with you guys." I said with a small smile

I sat with them and waited for the other demigods to come sit down. It was fun sitting with the others. I know that pretty soon I'll have to tell everyone my secret.

Once everyone got settled in, the apollo campers started singing songs:

**Raise your Glass by Pink**(It was such an awesome song.)

**Hero in Me by Emily Osment** (If only the hero inside me gets too shine, but I'm too scared.)

and

**I'm still Here by John Rzeznik (Treasure Planet)** ( I have no words for this song. It describes me so well.)

After the songs ended, Chiron stomped to get our attention.

"Children, we have a new camper today and her name is Isabella Rose." Chiron said

"Welcome Isabella, I hope you enjoy Camp Half-Blood as your second home. Now, I would like you to stand up and come up next to me please."

I stand up and I hear other people whispering when I walked by them. I think they are whispering about me and it makes me feel a little bit nervous. I went next to Chiron while waiting to be claimed by father. The campers would be either scared or angry at me once they found out who is my grandfather.

Then I saw something glowing above my head and it was a black skull.

"All hail Isabella Rose, the daughter of Hades." Chiron said

Everyone gasped. Some of the campers backed away from me. At least, Nico and Hazel gave me a hug. I hug them back even though I don't like hugging that much, but they are a part of my family now. So why not.

Leo, Percy and Annabeth were happy for me. I can hear Jenna whispering behind me that it's time to tell hem the truth. I took a deep breath.

"I would like to announce something." I said while looking at Percy and Nico.

They nodded their heads meaning that I should continue.

I know I might regret this, but here goes nothing.

"I'm the granddaughter of - of - of - of" I began to stutter.

'Get ready for their rage,' I thought to myself

"What are you the granddaughter of?" Katie asked

"Tartarus," I said finally and everyone gasped again. Seriously, they really need to stop gaspng. They might catch flies or lose their voices.

Percy and Nico wasn't surprised, but they still shivered. Though Tartarus is my grandfather, I still have nightmares from that place.

**Annabeth Pov**

I should have noticed this sooner. I always knew that there was something mysterious about her, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I thought she was a monster in disguise at first, but she wasn't a monster. She's just a person like the rest of us who live a terrible life. I don't really care if she is a granddaughter of Tartarus or a daughter of Hades. Tartarus is still giving me nightmares, but as long as Percy is with me then I'm fine.

**Leo Pov**

That was a shocker. I wasn't ready for Isabella to confess that she is a granddaughter of Tartarus. I hope she won't be evil like Tartarus. She is a good person who doesn't want to hurt anybody. She has been misunderstood and treated like a monster in the past. To be completely honest with you, I'm a little bit scared of her. I still blame myself for opening that sphere which send Percy and Annabeth to that place.

**Percy Pov**

I'm proud that she said it to everyone. I don't think she could keep it as a secret for long. I wonder how she saw me and Annabeth while being invisible. Oh well, I guess I would never know. I'm mad that the other campers builled Isabella. I really hate bullying since I have my fair share of being bullied. Thanks to my trip during Tartarus, I still have nightmares about that place and Smelly Gabe abusing me.

**Nico Pov**

She finally said it. I don't believe that she is a monster. I want to make her happy and not go to a dark road. She is already miserable with insults coming to her at every corner. It's my job to protect both of my sisters from harm and I won't fail. I promise Stella that I will make sure Isabella is safe and sound. I still have nightmares of Tartarus and fears of being alone.

**Hazel Pov**

I don't want to believe that she is Tartarus granddaughter. She must be joking about it, right? It was true no matter how I want to deny it. I guess this explains why she distance herself from us. She is my sister and I won't judge her for being a granddaughter of Tartarus. I would protect her instead.

**Isabella Pov**

Oh boy, everyone is going to think that I'm working for Tartarus or being evil when I'm clearly not, but its okay. They have every right to be mad at him through me.

"Have you ever been there yourself?" Piper asked

"Yes, I've been there a lot. That place was horrifying. I mostly went there alone and went with my family once." I said

They gasped again

sighs* When will these people stop being so shocked. Its not a big deal. It's not like I will rip their souls from their bodies and send them to Tartarus or something.

"Did you go insane?" Frank asked

"Nah, I got used to the place. It was like I belonged with the monsters over there." I said. It was the half truth and half lie.

"Of course, she would be used to it since she's tartarus granddaughter. I say we feed her to the Myremekes." a camper said

"We shall not kill our brethern or feed her to the monsters." Chiron said

Thanks for saving me Chiron

"Instead we will put chains on you and have someone watch you at all times. Please understand that we really don't trust you." Chiron explained

Nevermind. I thought Chiron was helping me, but no. When I finally found some who treated me with love, he doesn't trust me.

"I understand that I'm not trusted. Go ahead and put chains on me." I said while putting my arms in front of me.

Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Hazel, and Nico were angry at Chiron for doing this.

I can see Jenna being angry and it looks like she's about to explode. Jenna being mad is not a good sign.

"Chiron, why do you have to do this?" Annabeth asked

"You can't do this to her." Percy said

"Don't put chains on her." Nico said

Chiron ignored them and put chains on my wrists. The chains are a little bit too small for my taste.

"Who will watch Isabella and keep her away from everyone?" Chiron asked

"Hazel and I will watch her since she is our sister." Nico said

Thats so sweet that they are willing to protect me.

"Stop it! I won't let any of you treat my best friend that way." Jenna said

"Who goes there?" Jason asked

Jenna came to the front, so everyone can see her. I asked Nico a few minutes ago to summon her.

"I'm Jenna, Isabella's ghost friend. I won't allow you to put her in chains." she said

"Umm... You do realize that I'm already in chains." I said

She looked at me then replied with 'Oh.' Jenna is going to get herself in trouble.

"How are you not in the underworld and how come I didn't see you when I met Isabella?" Nico asked

"Well,its a long story that we'll save up for later. I wasn't beside Isabella at that time because I was hiding somewhere, so that you couldn't see me even though I was invisible." Jenna said

"Why do you turn invisble?" Percy asked

"When I'm talking to someone, she turns invisble so that no one can see her. Only the children of the underworld can see her. " I said

"Thank you Jenna for that pep talk, but it's time for you to leave." Chiron said

"No, I won't leave." Jenna said with her arms folded.

"'Your going to leave now because Isabella needs to seperated from everyone including you." Chiron said

"No you can't isolate me and Jenna you can't. I rather go to Tartarus and be killed by monsters than be separated from my best friend" I said screaming

"Who cares about your friendship with her. She is just a ghost who needs to go back to the underworld now or so help me before I IM your father to send her back" Chiron said

"She is not just a ghost, she is my friend and if you make her go back then you will have to torture me until I break because her life is more important than mine even if she is a ghost." I said

Wow I never stand up for someone since I was born.

"Well, this is the first time you have stand up for your ghost friend but I have some news for you. You are going to shut your mouth and never speak to anyone here except for your brethren got it starting now" a camper said and Chiron agreed

Wow I never talk that much to school but I can't speak to anyone except for Hazel and Nico and can't be near the campers either.

I nodded

" Excellent now you puny ghost get away from here. Nico don't summon her ever again even if your freak of a sister begs you too got it."Chiron said

Nico nodded

I saw Jenna leaving turning invisible so that I can see her

" Even though you can't talk to these people except your siblings but I want you to talk to me too. I want to say thank you for standing up for me. Why is your life so miserable?" She said

" My life is miserable because I existed and I guess I was born to be depressed and miserable forever but my family treated me like I belong with them and you treated me like I have the right to make friends. Hazel and Nico made me feel like I am human not a monster." I mouthed or whispered with no sound since I can't talk with the campers here

"Remember I'm always going to be beside you and the guardian of this camp can't stop us from being separated. And if they do I'll haunt them forever" she said

"Please don't I will keep seeing you too in secret even though I'm chained and my siblings will keep watching me but i will sneak out. My freedom is over." I said

"Hey you snapped out of it and go with your siblings monster." A voice said snapping me out of my thoughts. Then a camper pushed me into my siblings and I fell.

'Why do I have to be clumsy' I thought

When I fell everyone laughed at me while saying She's so clumsy, did she forgot how to walk or something, and she really needs to falling because she's getting stupid every time.

Percy, Leo, and Annabeth felt sorry for me. They want to help me but they can't.

"Oh Nico and Hazel you can't help your sister or stand up for her got it because you know how she is a monster that needs to be punished for what her grandfather have done to us." Chiron said

They nodded and look sad because they can't help me or stand up for me. So much for my sister telling Nico to protect me but he can't. I understand that.

"The campfire is over, children go back to your cabins because you have a wonderful day ahead of you except for you Isabella it's time we make you pay for what you're grandfather did to us and Annabeth is right you will be fine even if you don't fit in which you won't." Chiron said

I got up and walked with my siblings into the hades cabin.


	12. Chained for Life

-**Nico Pov**

Ugh! I'm still mad at Chiron for putting chains on Isabella. He had the nerve to tell me and Hazel not to help her. I don't understand why people always think the children of the underworld are creepy or untrustworthy. I don't care about what he says because We'll still help her no matter what. He can't prevent Percy, Leo, and Annabeth from talking to her either. I woke up feeling tired.

" I need to go back to sleep for a few more days, make that forever," I muttered

"Morning Nico, did you sleep well?" Hazel asked

"Sort of," I said

"Well, that means you should be sleeping more instead of staying up late," Hazel said

"Hey, I needed to clear my head," I said

"Ok. Look at Isabella sleeping peacefully on that bed with no worries about the world. Don't you ever feel bad for her? She should not be treated as a monster." Hazel said

"Your right, Hazel. She shouldn't be treated like a freak, but she has us to help her get through with it." I said

"We should wake her up," Hazel said

"Who's going to wake her up?" I asked

"I don't want to wake her up," Hazel said

"I don't want to wake her up either, but somebody has to do it," I said

"How about we play rock, paper, and scissors?" Hazel asked

"Ok. " I said while getting my hands ready.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors! Shoot!" We both said at the same time

Hazel chose scissors while I chose paper. Dang, it!

"Fine, I will do it, but you owe me," I said while going beside Isabella's bed.

"Bella, Wake up!" I said

**Isabella** **Pov**

When we went to sleep last night, I had a dream and it was bad. It as not the crazy kind of bad, just a bad dream. Don't get me wrong, but I always have bad dreams than good ones. Also, whenever I dream about something it always happens. Huh? I guess my dreams are trying to tell me something.

Ok enough about that. What was I saying? Oh yeah, I was talking about my dream. I had a dream about two demigods, but they were having sinister smiles and it looks like they are planning on doing something. I decided to figure out what they're up to.

"Soon we will be able to kill the granddaughter of Tartarus." Boy 1 said

"Yeah, Poseidon and Zeus will be pleased when we bring Tartarus' Granddaughter dead body to Olympus." Boy 2 said

Wait for a second. They are talking about me. I was going to come closer, but the scenery changed. It looks very dark on the inside. I heard two people laughing. It was the same people that were planning to kill me. Then I saw a shadow girl backing away from the two boys.

The blonde-haired boy struck the girl with lighting and the raven-haired boy was choking the girl with water. I tried to run to stop the boys from killing the shadow, but I was frozen. The girl turned towards me. When I saw her face, I realized that the shadow girl was me. I'm the one that is a shadow and about to get killed by the two boys. I don't understand why would I be a shadow in a dark place. I can see myself not struggling and just taking the pain.

"Isabella, wake up." She said to me.

What. Why is she telling me to wake up, when I'm seeing myself being choked with water?

"Wake up!" She said, but louder this time.

Then I waked up and realized that it was just a dream. I saw Nico and Hazel beside my bed looking at me with a worried look on their face.

"I'm up, Is there something wrong? Is there a monster?" I said. I was annoyed, but I'm grateful when they waked me up from my nightmare.

"No, there's nothing wrong. Monsters can't come into the camp." Nico said

I relaxed a little, but I was still mad.

"Why did you wake me up? Can't you see that I was having a nightmare and it was going to be more terrifying?" I said while folding my arms.

"Can you talk to us about the nightmare, Bella?" Nico asked

Great, I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"No, I don't want to talk about it. Maybe later, when I'm ready." I said

Hazel was about to say something but stopped. I'm glad they decided to not push me further.

"Ok," They both said

"Plus, today is the day where I'm going to be punished since I'm the granddaughter of that place," I said.

"Yeah, but you will still have us. Oh no! I forgot to help Will in the infirmary today. Sorry, Bella." Nico said

Well, it just me and Hazel then.

"I can't watch you either because I have to travel to Camp Jupiter with Frank. I promise I'll come back soon." Hazel said.

I almost have forgotten that Camp Jupiter was Hazel's home first.

"Ok, I understand, but who will watch me while you're gone?" I asked

"I don't know, but I guess you will have to stay here," Nico said

"Or you can go the big house with Chiron," Hazel suggested

Like I will ever go to him again. He doesn't trust me, so why should he watch me.

"No thanks, I don't want to be a pain to Chiron. Why can't I go with you to to the infirmary or Hazel to Camp Jupiter?" I asked

"You can't travel to Camp Jupiter with me because they might be mean or kill you if you tell them that you are the granddaughter of Tartarus," Hazel said

I don't care if they are going to kill me or be mean. I can handle it. Don't you have a better reason, Hazel?

"You can't go with me because people are going to be there," Nico said

'You always be an outcast. Just give up and kill yourself already.' the voices said.

"Fine, I'll stay inside the cabin. I promise to not do anything wrong. By the way, Jenna will keep me company. So, have fun." I said

"If anything happens, make sure to call me. I will be back once I'm finished helping Will. Bye," Nico said while leaving.

Are Nico and Will in a relationship or something? Nico is in love with someone and he didn't tell me. I'm disappointed.

"Bye, Nico," I said

"Bella, We're sorry for being mean to you today. We're like this because we don't want you to get hurt by the others. Also, please be good and stay here with Jenna until Nico gets back." Hazel said

Why do they keep calling me Bella? My name is not Bella, Its Isabella. Maybe, I should shadow travel away until I lose my humanity. ( Shush. Don't tell anyone especially Percy, Nico, and Hazel that I would do it. They would try to stop me. So, let's keep this between us.)

"Ok, I'll be good and won't do anything stupid. I understand that you have to travel to Camp Jupiter. Good luck and don't get killed." I said

"Goodbye Isabella, I'll see you soon," Hazel said while she walked out.

"Bye Hazel," I said

It feels so lonely without Hazel or Nico around. I like being alone, but I like having some company too. It stops the voices from talking for a while. I was thinking about the nightmare again asking myself 'Who are these two boys that are killing the shadow?' They do look like Jason and Percy. All I know about the two boys is that they are sons of Zeus and Poseidon, and they want to kill me.

"Hey," a voice said

I couldn't recognize the voice because I was in deep thought about the nightmare.

"Isabella, are you ok?" the voice said

How did that voice know my name? Why is the world spinning? I'm starting to feel dizzy and light-headed.

"It's me, Percy, I'm coming up to check on you because Nico asked me too. Are you ok?" Percy said

"Percy," I said then I fell down on the floor and heard one last thing.

"-Help!"

then it became black. 

This is it. I must have died in my short 15 years. If I'm dead then why is it so black, I'm supposed to be in the underworld by now.

"It's because you are not dead yet." a voice said

_Who said that?_

"It's me, your mother." the voice said

_Mom_! _This_ _can't_ _be_ _possible_.

"Yes, it's me. I wanted to see my daughter again." My mom said

_Why do you want to see me again? I already failed you and my father._

"You haven't failed anyone. I'm proud that you still stayed strong even though you were mostly hated by everyone." My mom said

_I almost killed myself yesterday mom. I'm not that strong. I'm only weak and I deserve to die._

"Stop! You are my daughter for a reason. I know that you are strong, but you are stopping yourself from reaching your potential. Stop listening to the voices, dig down deep, and break the streak." she said

_I'm sorry mom._

"You have nothing to apologize for. Know that you are loved. Stella, Mark, and I will be watching you, so is your father." she said

_Ok, I will._

"I can't stay for long, but I always had loved you. It's time for you to wake up sweetheart," she said

_Why should I wake up?_

"You had fainted, and the others are trying to wake you up." My mom said

_Why?_

"They care about you. Bye, Isabella." My mom said

_Mom wait!_

I couldn't hear my mom's voice anymore. I'm happy that I get to talk with her again. Now, how in the world am I going to wake up? 

"-sis-please-up,"

"-Bella-playing-around"

"Wake-sleepy"

I'm starting to hear voices, but they sound weird. Are they trying to wake me up?

"Come on, Isabella stop playing around."

"Wake up sleepyhead."

"Please wake up sister, please wake up."

The voices began to come clearer. So, I opened my eyes and I saw Percy, Nico, Annabeth, and Will staring at me.

"Thank goodness, you are awake because you fainted and Percy had to bring you into the infirmary while screaming for help," Annabeth said

I glared at her.

"Isabella, can you stop glaring at Annabeth?" Percy said

I just gave him a look then stopped.

"I checked your body and I noticed you had a lot of cuts in your wrists. So, I bandaged all of them and I need you to stop cutting yourself." Will said

How did he know that I cut myself?

"You need to make sure you have eaten every day and take care of yourself. It applies to you, Nico too." Will said

"Fine," Nico said

"Fine, I will try to take care of myself," I said

Oops, I forgot that I'm not supposed to talk to anyone. Oh well, it's over now.

I began to walk out of the cabin, but Will stopped me.

"You can't walk out yet. I have to give you permission to walk out. I have to make sure you are healed first." Will said

"I'm perfectly fine. Thanks for healing me, but I have to go." I said exiting the infirmary.

It feels nice to walk out of there even though I have chains on my wrist. One day, I'll break free from them. Until then I'm stuck with these chains on me.

"There's the granddaughter of Tartarus at our camp. She is not supposed to expose herself to us. She is going to kill us." a camper said

Wow, I'm impressed that they are still mad and scared of me.

The campers started rounding up only to beat me up. Here we go again.

They started kicking and screaming at me. They were telling me that I should stay away from them and yelling insults.

I didn't do anything when they were screaming at me. I know that I deserved it anyway.

Nico and his friends stopped them though.

"Hey, leave her alone," Percy said

The campers walked away from me and kicked my leg.

Ok, I need to explain how I learned to shadow travel. I should have explained this earlier. My family was training me to teach how to use my powers. Then I accidentally shadow travel to Alaska. I had to stay there until my family picks me up because I don't know how to go back home. I got better and better, they also warned me about the consequences of shadow traveling.

"Isabella, Are you okay?" Annabeth said

"I'm fine, this was nothing actually," I said

"Are you sure it was nothing? It was something." Nico said

"Yep, I'm sure. I faced monsters that kicked harder than that." I muttered

My grandfather has sent his monsters to torture me for a long time. They were trying to break my spirit and control me. They did break my spirit, but they couldn't control me.

"What do you mean by monsters kicked you harder?" Percy asked

Why can't I keep my mouth shut? I thought they didn't hear that.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Sorry, You must have heard wrong." I said hoping they would buy it.

"Okay, if you say so. We have to go back to our cabins then. See you at lunch." Annabeth said

Percy and Annabeth went back to their cabins leaving me with Nico.

"I know you are lying to me. They might have believed you, but you can't fool me. What do you mean by the monsters kicking you?" Nico asked

"Fine, you got me," I said

I explained everything that happened to me Tartarus. Also, I told him that I have been kidnapped by a mortal.

"I'm glad you told me, but we need to really help you get out of the chains," Nico said

"Oh and Nico just to let you know I know how to shadow travel already but if this place is terrible I will shadow travel and leave everyone," I said while whispering the last part

"Oh, that's great Bella that you know how to shadow travel let's go to the dinner pavilion because I am starving," Nico said

"Ok Nico," I said 

We went to the dining pavilion and I saw everyone eating at their cabin table. We grabbed our food and I saw Percy eating by himself, Annabeth eating with her half-siblings, Leo eating with his half-siblings, Piper eating with her half-siblings, Jason eating by himself, and while Nico going to his table.

"Hey, are you going to sit with me?" Nico said

"Nico didn't you forget already I am supposed to be isolated from everyone. So that means I have to sit in the darkness over there that is far away. I was going to do last time but I tripped and become the laughing stock of camp." I said

"I will sit next to you anyway because I'm antisocial and I'm an outcast either way. I don't want to force you anyway." Nico said

He wants to sit with me nobody sits with me at school. So, while we were walking to the darkest place at the pavilion, someone clapped their hands

"Attention, may I have your attention, please. I would like to say that the monster in camp is here at our pavilion." the camper said

Everyone started to talk among their selves. When they are going to stop thinking that I'm a monster?

"I know, I know it's terrible, especially that Percy Jackson had a half brother named Tyson who is a cyclops and now Nico di Angelo has a half-sister named Isabella Rose. Who are the granddaughter of the pit and a monster?" she said

Everyone started to laugh at Percy and Nico.

"Drew please stop this," Piper said

"Piper, honey I won't stop. I mean two of the big three brought freaks in our camp. Next Jason will bring a monster who is his half-sibling. I bet their fathers hate them sure they are powerful but they are weak on the inside." Drew said

Everyone laughed at them. It wasn't funny. It was bad that they were making fun of me, but it's even worse than they are making fun of my cousins.

"Drew, you can make fun at me for all you want but don't make fun of Tyson. He is special and I don't care if he is a cyclops. He is still my brother." Percy said

"Drew can't you stop talking, you don't understand what it's like to be abused by a mother who is drunk and left you alone in the park when you was two years old," Jason said

"Or being abused by a stepfather who is drunk," Percy said

"Or being abandoned by a sister who chooses to be with the hunters and died on a quest when you were ten years old," Nico said

"Or being bullied for your whole life and being isolated from everyone at school," I said finally

"Or ran away from your father and stepmother," Annabeth said

"Or killing your own mother in her workshop, feeling like your afraid of your powers, and thinking you are inferior to everyone." Leo Said

"Or being neglected by your famous father." Piper Said

"Whatever, hey monster aren't you supposed to be shutting your mouth?" She said

"Yeah, I was supposed to, but it's too late. Sorry," I said

Nico put me to the side

"What are you doing?" Nico said

"Apologizing for being forgetful that I wasn't supposed to talk to them except you and Hazel," I said

"No you can't do that, you are not their doormat, haven't you ever stand up for yourself?" Nico said

"I have once in 9th grade but I got beat up for it," I said

"Well do it, you can't let them bring you down and I know you are strong but you degrade yourself because they are making you feel miserable while they are enjoying themselves," Nico said

"How do you know that?" I asked

"It's because while you were sleeping I talk to Jenna and she said that you can fight But it just that you made everyone think that you are weak by not fighting back," Nico said

I was surprised he thinks that I can fight back well it's true I can but I don't because I made everyone take advantage of me.

"Your right, I've been so stupid," I said

I broke my chains and it felt good to finally be free but I'm mentally weak and depressed and have chains on me.

"Hey Drew, your right about that I have to shut my mouth but you can't knock me down. I don't care if I'm a monster or a granddaughter of Tartarus, but I am proud to be it and I have friends to be by my side. You guys can make fun of me for eternity but you can't put chains on me. I have been so clueless about everything that I have my own strength and I didn't use it. I may be a freak but Nico, Percy, and Jason aren't. Plus their fathers may abandon them but their proud of them even though they don't show it. Also, they are not weak, they are strong for putting up with people who abused them. I don't know what it's like to have no memories but If I have lost my memories I will be confused. So stop this okay. Also, my father may be angry or proud of me for being so stupid all the time. Maybe, I am all the things that you said about me last time and I don't care." I said

After that speech, the sons of the big three hugged me.

"Thank you!" Percy said

"What did I do?" I said

"You know what you did. You stood up for yourself and us. I'm sorry for laughing when you tripped." Jason said

"It's okay, I forgive you for what you did," I said

I'm still mad at the other campers though.

"I knew that you could do it. I know that you will be bullied more, but we will protect you. You didn't have to protect us because we could've handle it." Nico said

"How did you break your chains? I thought Leo and Annabeth were going to find a way to break it." Percy said

"My mother and Nico help me realized that I'm important and stop being a pushover," I said

"Thanks and that's good for you. Plus you are part of the children fo the big three too and your father is proud of you too even though he doesn't show it," Nico said

Thanks, Mom.

"Actually, I forgot to tell you that Zeus and Poseidon killed my family," I said.

Thinking about my family makes me want to cry.

"What?" Jason asked

"Poseidon and Zeus killed her mom, half-sister, and half-brother who is part monster," Nico said

"How could our fathers do that?" Percy asked

"I don't know, but they killed my family with water and lighting," I said

"Well, we are going to IM our fathers and give them a piece of our minds right, Percy?" Jason asked

Percy was still confused

"PERCY!" Jason screamed

"Yeah," Percy said

"Are we going to give Zeus and Poseidon a piece of our minds?" Jason asked

"Yeah, but I'm still surprised that our fathers would do that," Percy said

"Ok, you guys have fun," I said

"Yes, have fun. I have to go." Nico said

Nico and I were trying to leave, but Percy and Jason pulled us back.

"Oh no, you two you are going to join us because we will need you to help us," Jason said

"But-" I said

"But-" Nico said

" No buts, you two are going to help us whether you like it or not. You guys really need to work on your social life, especially you Isabella." Percy said

Once everyone finished lunch, we went to the Poseidon cabin to call our fathers. I hope our fathers, prepare themselves for a rude awakening.


	13. Zeus and Poseidon gets burned

While we are going to the Poseidon cabin, I started to ask questions.

"How are we going to talk to our fathers at the same time?" I asked.

"Easy, we'll just ask Hermes to tell them that we need to have a word with them," Percy said

"Are you sure that our fathers would listen to us?" I asked

"Yep," Jason said

"If not, then we'll make them listen," Percy said

"Hermes, can you come here?" Nico asked

I would expect Hermes to not appear, but he did and I was shocked.

"Do you need anything? Make it fast because I have other messages that need to be delivered." Hermes said

"We need you to tell Zeus that we would like to speak with The Big Three," Percy said

"Why do you want to speak to them?" Hermes asked

"Can you just tell them?" Jason asked

"Fine, but you four will have to do a favor for me," Hermes said then flashed away.

"Great, we have to do a quest for Hermes," I said

"I hope he doesn't make us do something dangerous," Percy said.

Really Percy, do you have to make our lives more difficult.

"Dude, why do you have to jinx it for us?" Nico asked

"You're going to give him ideas," Jason said

"Whatever, let's just go to the Poseidon cabin. Besides, when our lives were ever easy?" I asked

"You do have a point though," Percy said

After that discussion, we continued on our way to the Poseidon cabin. I hope Hermes delivered our message.

Zeus Pov

Everything on Olympus was quite peaceful. No more arguing from my children, bickering from Hera, or annoying siblings. Gaea has been defeated and Olympus has been saved once again.

Do you know who saved Olympus? It was the gods with help from the demigods, but we did most of the work.

Of course, we deserved to have all the credit since we are powerful. The demigods rarely helped between those two wars. I don't really care if they survive or not, but I do care about Thalia and Jason. I just don't like to show it though.

Anyway, I was about to continue falling in love with mortal women until Hermes decided to interrupt my fun.

"What do you want now, Hermes?" I asked

"The demigods need to speak with you and your brothers," Hermes said

"Why?" I asked

"I don't know. They didn't want to tell me why. So, are you going to summon Poseidon and Hades? Its an emergency." Hermes said

"Fine, I'll call my storm spirits to do the job for me," I said

Hermes nodded his head and flashed away. I don't want to go to my brother's domain since it's against the rules and they would laugh at me.

"DARCY AND STORMY, I WANT YOU TO COME HERE NOW," I yelled

Darcy and Stormy came in front of me.

"Yes, Zeus," Darcy said

"What do you want? Can't you see that I was busy?" Stormy asked

These two spirits would never learn how to approach me properly. At least, Darcy was approaching me properly, but Stormy no. Stormy kinda reminds me of Percy Jackson. Saying his name just makes me want to strike him with lightning.

"Oh, you were busy, I barely noticed. Be grateful that I freed you from that cage unless you want to want to go back there?" I asked

"No, sir," Stormy said

"Good, I want you, Darcy, to call Hades that lives in the underworld, to come to Olympus. I want you Stormy to call Poseidon that lives in Atlantis, to come to Olympus. Don't forget to tell them that it's an emergency." I said

"Yes, Zeus," Darcy said

"Ok," Stormy said

They both flashed out of Olympus, leaving me alone in the throne room. I can finally enjoy peace and quiet until my brothers get over here.

Hades Pov

It was a busy day in the Underworld. New dead souls arriving that are either going to the Asphodel, Elysium, or Fields of Punishment. Persophone tending her garden which makes the underworld less gloomy. Charon still demanding a raise which is never going to happen.

While I'm still looking for a punishment for the evil souls, I was interrupted by a storm spirit.

"Lord Hades, you are needed on Olympus." the storm spirit said

"Why am I needed on Olympus?" I asked

"Your brother, Zeus wants you to come on Olympus. It's an emergency." the storm spirit said

Hmm... I thought storm spirits were supposed to be with Aeolus.

"How did you escape?" I asked

"Zeus persuaded Aeolus to let the storm spirits out to be his servants. Whenever Zeus has an emergency, he calls us to message the gods just in case. Since Hermes is always busy." the storm spirit said

"What's the emergency?" I asked," I'm not going to Olympus unless you tell me."

"The demigods talk about, but that's what Zeus told me." the storm spirit said

"Fine, I'll come. Before we go, I didn't get your name." I said

"My name is Darcy the storm spirit," Darcy said."Excellent, I'll just tell Zeus that you are coming."

Darcy disappeared and flashed away.

I hope the demigods have a good reason for talking to us and Zeus is not lying to me.

I flashed to Olympus.

Poseidon Pov

Ahh, Atlantis, a place for the sea creatures to live in. I was sitting on my throne trying to figure out more ways to protect my kingdom from any attack. After that war, it left my kingdom in ruins, but it's fixed.

One day, Triton will rule his own kingdom. Amphitrite was tending the sea animals and helping me find more ways to protect the kingdom.

I was interrupted by a storm spirit.

"Lord Poseidon, Zeus, your wonderful brother, would like you to come to Olympus." the storm spirit said

Nope, Zeus is not wonderful. He's terrible, proud, dramatic, and self-centered.

"Why does he need me to come?" I asked

"The demigods want to speak with you and your brothers. I don't know why though." the storm spirit

As long as I get to speak with my son then fine.

"Fine, I'll come with you," I said

"Good, I'll tell your prideful brother." the storm spirit said

"I didn't catch your name," I said

"Stormy the storm spirit." She said

Stormy disappeared and flashed away.

I flashed to Olympus

Jason Pov

Once we were at the Poseidon cabin, Isabella began to ask more questions.

"What's the Iris Messaging? I heard of it, but I don't know what is it." Isabella said

"Iris Messaging is when you put a drachma in the water and ask the name who you want to call," Percy said

"Like a phone," Isabella said

"Yeah, except that demigods can't use phones," Nico said

"Why?" Isabella asked

"Monsters are going to track us." I said, " I hope Hermes gives the message to Zeus."

"I don't understand why do you need me and Nico. You are only going to talk with Zeus and Poseidon, not Hades." Isabella asked

I was about to answer, but Percy already started talking.

"We need all of The Big Three children to make our fathers understand that killing your family wasn't right. It will teach them to stop killing families in general. So, that's why I asked Hazel to come today to help us." Percy said

How did he call Hazel already? He was with us walking to his cabin, so how? Nevermind

"You asked Hazel to come today. " Nico said

Nico, Isabella, and I were a little bit confused.

"Also, I asked Thalia and my brother Tyson to come as well," Percy said

"Umm... Percy, Who's Thalia?" Isabella said

"There's no need to ask that question because I'm right behind you." a voice said

We turned around to see Thalia, Hazel, and Tyson by the doorway.

"Hey, little brother, Death Breath, and Kelp Head. Haven't seen you in a while." Thaila said

"Hey Thals," Percy said

"So, I heard there was a new camper that stood up for my brother and my cousins isn't that right?" Thalia asked

Isabella nodded

"I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus, Jason's big sister, and a lieutenant of Artemis' hunters," Thalia said

"I'm Tyson, a cyclops, Percy's little brother, a son of Poseidon, and general of the Cyclopes army," Tyson said

"I'm Isabella the daughter of Hades and granddaughter of Tartarus," Isabella said

"Since we all met, let's go have a word with the gods," Thalia said

We went to the fountain to call Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades.

Zeus Pov

I was supposed to be enjoying my peace and quiet. Until I become desperate. I was walking back and forth waiting for my brothers to get here

"What is taking my brothers for so long?" I mumbled to myself. Until they arrived at the throne room.

"Finally What has taken you so long to arrive on Olympus?" I asked

"Zeus, we apologize for being so late. Now it's our turn to ask you why did you ask your storm spirits to tell us the news instead of you" Poseidon said

"It's none of your business, so let's get the family reunion started okay. All of our children want to speak to us about something. So quiet" I Said while the IM about to start

"I told you he was Drama queen" Hades whispered to Poseidon.

They both started to laugh.

"I'll deal with you two later after the call got it," I Said being angry.

" Hey Father, Uncle Drama King, and Uncle Hades. How was your day?" Percy said

Everyone started to laugh even my children. I was fuming at Percy.

"Next time Percy if you call me that name again. I will put you in Tartarus and you will be tortured daily." I said

I saw a new demigod with Percy, Nico, Thalia, Tyson, and Hazel

"Excuse me mortals, who is that goth girl behind you. Is she a daughter of the big three?" Poseidon said

Nico was furious

"Nico please don't get mad. I'm Isabella Rose the Daughter of Hades." She said

I remember the Rose family. It was the family that Hades went to and killed the family except one.

"Poseidon isn't that the rose family that we killed?" I asked Poseidon

"I'm afraid so brother," Poseidon said

"You two did what?" Hades said

"So, You two finally admit that you killed her family. So let us get this straight never kill anybody again got it and we don't care if you're gods. You just like to see us suffer." Thalia said

Oh, Thalia, you are just like your mother and I do really care about you.

"How could you do that?" Tyson Said

"You don't understand the pain we feel such as my mother calling me names when she was possessed by Gaea." Hazel Said

We turned to our Roman equivalents then transformed into Greek.

"Or running away from my mother who is drunk and lost my baby brother in the woods," Thalia said

I felt bad for abandoning her mother, but I really don't care about her.

"Or being abandoned by my mother in the park and she never came back. After she just said she would when I was two years old." Jason said

I transformed to Jupiter then changed back

"Or being on the streets until Percy helped me," Tyson Said

Again why does it have to be that insolent brat, Percy Jackson? Percy does this. Percy did that. Who cares he just a mortal who has no manners to the gods of Olympus? I wonder how does Annabeth still loves him. She should be in love with any boy in camp instead of that Sea spawn.

"Or being abandoned by my sister Bianca who choose the hunters over me, died on the quest, and had to hide from everyone because I hated myself and I was treated like an outsider for being a child of Hades," Nico said

The demigods looked down and my brother Hades looked down. While I mentally laughed at them.

"Or being abused by my stepfather G-Gabe Ugliano since I was five years old." Percy said

Finally, Percy has a weakness for once. HaHa, I knew it that the sea spawn was not the hero we all knew. Well, he was never the hero in my eyes. Everyone glared at me. Boohoo they can glare at me for all I care.

"And being bullied all the time since I was born and went to school. My family was the ones that accepted me until they died from electrocution. I was treated like an outsider all my life." Isabella said

"Who cares about your puny lives?" I said

"Puny, PUNY! Our lives are important. I had to protect my brother from my drunk mother while you were here having a blast. Percy's mother protected him by marrying that walrus. Jason was alone and had to go to Lupa to train. Bianca died so she can give Nico a Hades figure and saved us. Nico was alone and thought he didn't belong with anybody. Hazel wouldn't be here with us if it wasn't for Nico and Gaea would win the war. Tyson will be living in the streets if it wasn't for Percy. Isabella could have succeeded in killing herself if we didn't stop her. So why are you telling us that our lives are puny? We had to suffer hardships while you three are safe in Olympus, underworld, and Atlantis. I'm disappointed in you father that you keep on killing people just because they broke the oath. If you guys still kept the oath none of us will be here right now and Olympus would be destroyed by Kronos or Saturn a long time ago." Thalia said

"But," Hades, Poseidon and I said at the same time

"No buts, you three will never change. This discussion is now over Goodbye Fathers. Oh before I forget Zeus your threats are so old like yourself Drama Queen " Percy said while swapping his hands through the message.

My brothers were laughing at me again. Oh, how I want to destroy that brat.

"Well since the message is over with all of our children. I should go back to Atlantis. My wife is probably worried by now. Goodbye, brother." Poseidon said while flashing away

"They are right you know. We will never change especially you. I have to return to the underworld now. Goodbye Drama King" Hades Said laughing and flashing away.

I'm still angry at them. I'm the most powerful god. How dare they laugh at me?

I sit in my throne watching these mortals having fun in their lives.

Isabella Pov

After Percy swapped his hand through the message, everyone burst out laughing.

"That's what you get father. Maybe, that'll teach you to never mess with us." Thalia said

"Thy are gods, Thals. When will they stop treating us as pawns? Oh well, I hope they learn their lesson." Percy said

"Why do you call Zeus, a Drama queen?" I asked

"He is a dramatic god," Nico said

"It's been fun, but I have to go back with the hunters. Bye," Thalia said

"I need to go back to the forges, but I'll come back to visit soon. Bye," Tyson said

"I need to go back to back to my cabin. See you guys later." Jason said

Thalia, Tyson, and Jason left the cabin

"Thanks, but we have to go back to our cabin. Bye, Percy." Nico said

"Bye," Percy said

We left the Poseidon cabin and went back to our cabin.

"So, Isabella, did you enjoy talking to the gods?" Hazel asked.

"Well, it was weird. Mostly, Percy and Thalia were doing most of the talking while we were in the background most of the time." I said

"Yeah, they do talk too much, but it's fine. They have the guts to make the gods mad, especially Percy. He always knows how to get on their nerves and he even fought with a god once." Nico said

"Which god did he fight with?" I asked

"He fought Ares when he was twelve years old. I don't know how he does it, but that's what I heard from the stories." Nico said

I was completely surprised. How can a twelve-year-old fight a War god? I mean that was remarkable. I would be comparing myself with Percy, but it was not necessary.

"How did you break your chains, Isabella?" Hazel asked

I told her how I broke my chains.

"At lunch, she stood up for herself and us. I'm proud of you, Isabella." Nico said

"Even though I'm free from my physical chains, I'm still broken on the inside," I said

"Don't worry, we'll be right beside you to help you heal," Hazel said

"So, how long was I out when I fainted?" I asked

"You fainted?" Hazel asked

I nodded my head

"You were out for three days," Nico said

"Are you okay?" Hazel asked

"I'm fine. You guys don't really have to do this for me. I'm just burdening you guys. It will be better if I was dead. Then you, Percy, and Jason wouldn't be laughed at by them. Sometimes I doubt myself for meeting you guys. All I'm just doing is making your lives worse." I said while looking at my shoes.

Shoes are pretty cool to look at since they are interesting and I don't really want to see Nico and Hazel worried glances.

"You are not making our lives worse," Hazel said

"Plus, we would have to do this. I don't really care if they laughed at me. I asked Percy to check on you because I was worried." Nico said.

I couldn't really take it anymore so I decided to hug them.

"I'm glad that I meet you guys," I said

"We're glad too." They both said

We stayed inside the hug for about 30 minutes then broke off.

We started to yawn.

"Let's get some shut-eye guys," Hazel said

We said good night to each other.

While Nico and Hazel were sleeping, I was still thinking about that nightmare that I had three days ago. I haven't even told Nico and Hazel about that yet. I really didn't want them to know about it since they are busy.

I couldn't really sleep, so I sneaked out of the cabin.

"Hey, Isabella," a voice said

That voice made me jump but I relaxed when I saw Jenna.

"Jenna, don't sneak up on me like that," I said

"Oops," Jenna said," So, what are you doing outside?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I need to go get some fresh air," I said

"That's good. I thought you sneaked out to try to kill yourself again like you always did in the past." Jenna said

True, I used to sneak out of school to try to kill myself, but Jenna always stops me.

"No, I'm not going to kill myself again, but I'm going to shadow travel until I'm a shadow," I said

"Why?" Jenna asked

"I don't really belong with the campers. I'm an outcast in a world full of demigods." I said pointing at the cabins

Well, it was partially true. It was one of the reasons I have to leave, but I have another reason. I didn't tell guys before. So, I tell you guys now. I heard my grandfather voice telling me to a dark cave and stay there, I don't really know why though.

"So, you're just going to leave your friends?" Jenna asked

"Sorry, Jenna," I said

"Can't you please stop saying your sorry? I don't want you to self-pity yourself. What will Nico and Hazel say about you leaving them?" Jenna asked

"They will be mad and want to the reason. I would be writing a goodbye letter to them." I said.

"You do know that they will be looking for you," Jenna said

"Yeah, I know which is why I'm leaving tomorrow," I said

"Ok, it would be funny to have a shadow as a friend," Jenna said

I laughed

"Alright, I gotta go," Jenna said then faded away

"Bye," I said

Hmm... I wonder what Jenna does besides staying being next to me.

Tomorrow, I'll be leaving Camp Half-Blood. I know I only stayed at this place for six days, but I already hate this place. Sorry, Hazel and Nico, but I have to leave and turn to a shadow.

A/n: I almost forgot to tell you that it's not going to be the same as the first three stories. I changed a lot of things in Book one and I'm going to do the same for the other books. Hope you enjoy this chapter!


	14. Shadows and Death

I woke up at sunrise feeling a little bit energized, but still tired. Nico and Hazel are still sleeping soundly in their beds. I really hate to leave them, but I had to get away from everyone. I couldn't really take the pain or heartbreak, so I'll just run away like a coward. I wrote Nico, Hazel, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, and Jason a goodbye note and left them in their cabins. I have hope they will come to find me or just forget that I ever existed. I went to Thalia's tree and turned around to see Camp Half-Blood one last time. I smiled and shadow traveled away. Maybe, the demigods could finally be happy that their monster has disappeared.

**Nico Pov**

I woke up feeling tired, but I need to get up to start the day at camp half-blood. I looked around to see Hazel sleeping and an empty bed. Wait what an empty bed, where is Isabella. I looked around the cabin carefully because I don't want to wake up Hazel. I found a note on my desk and Hazel's. It's from Isabella. So I read it silently.

_Dear Nico,_

_If you read this. That means I am gone from this camp. I know you are going to be mad or sad with me for leaving you. I'm sorry but I have to leave. I couldn't take this camp anymore and my mind was feeling like it was about to explode. Also, I was so depressed to go on with my life. I am happy that I get to meet you at school._

_You helped with me with everything and I would be so lost without you. To be completely honest with you, I wanted to stay with you guys but I can't because I don't belong here at all. I deserved to be all alone and be isolated from everyone. Thank you for saving me but you can't save me now. I'm broken. I hope you can enjoy the rest of your life without me or try to find me and get me to come back with you. Goodbye_

_P.S I know you have a crush on Will. So, go ask him out already._

_Love,_

_Isabella Rose_

I blushed and cried. Why would she leave me and Hazel? Hazel and I can't enjoy our lives without her. I wonder how Hazel is going to react if she noticed that Isabella is gone. Oh no! How will Hazel react to her being gone? I began to wake up Hazel and tell her the bad news.

**Hazel POV**

I was still sleeping until Nico waked me up.

"Hazel, time to wake up and I have bad news," Nico said

I woke up while rubbing my eyes

"What is it, that made you ruin my beauty sleep," I said

"Isabella is gone," Nico said

"What do mean by she's gone?" I asked

"I mean she shadow traveled somewhere and I don't know where she went," he said

I was shocked. Isabella is gone. Oh no!

"We have to find her, what if she attempts to do suicide or turns into a shadow or go to Alaska or the desert or," I said before I was interrupted by Nico

"Hazel calm down, we will find her but she left you a note," Nico said while passing my note from Isabella to me

I wonder why she would leave us a note when she could've told us that she's leaving.

I began to read the letter

_Dear Hazel,_

_You may have noticed that my bed is empty. So that means I'm gone. No, I didn't die, I just shadow traveled away that's all. Please don't be worried I will be fine. I'm going to be somewhere that I don't know until I become a shadow. I know you are upset about me leaving you without saying goodbye or mad at me. I want to say I'm sorry for everything. I am happy that I meet you. If I didn't meet you, I would be dead already._

_I want to thank you for being there for me when I was all alone. Tell Nico the same thing because I didn't put that for him. You two are the best siblings a girl could ask for, but I was probably the worst with my breakdown, having chains, and my depression. I hope you two enjoy camp without me. It was fun hanging out with the both of you. I wish I can stay with you guys longer but the camp hates me because I'm a monster. So I have to run away. Tell the camp I said goodbye and they are right I'm a monster. I know that you and Nico will try to find me and bring me back to camp. You guys can try and I will be waiting for you._

_Goodbye_

_Love,_

_Isabella Rose_

I started to cry. Oh, Isabella, I'm not mad. I'm upset that you left us without saying goodbye. We will find you no matter what and I don't care how long it takes. We will be lost without you. You may be depressed, but you have a good heart. What if Jason, Leo, Percy, and Annabeth found out. They are going to be shocked.

"Nico," I said

"Yeah," Nico said

"We have to the others that Isabella is gone," I said

"Okay, but who are we going to tell first," Nico asked

"Well, we have to tell Leo first," I said

"Why Leo?" Nico asked

Um...

"The reason why we should tell Leo first is that don't you remember he runs away from different foster homes. So, He can help us look for her" I said

"Okay, but She shadow traveled. So that means she can be anywhere and if I shadow travel with the group to find her. We'll turn to shadows too." Nico said

He got a point. We all might turn to a shadow if we use shadow traveling. I have an Idea

"Wait if Leo builds a ship. So, we can look for Isabella." I suggested

"What if Leo says it will take a long time to build a ship," Nico asked

"Well, we will help him with building the ship. There is no way we will let Leo build by himself. " I said

"Okay, let's go to the Hephaestus cabin and tell Leo," Nico said

So, we left the Hades cabin and go to Hephaestus' cabin.

**Leo POV**

I woke up from my bed to get ready to start building something. I saw a note on my desk. I wonder who wrote the letter and give it to me. I looked at the letter and it was from Isabella. Why would Isabella write me a letter? So I read the letter quietly.

_Dear Leo,_

_I wanted to say I'm sorry for everything. If your reading this letter, I ran away or shadow traveled away. I'm not wanted here. I'm a monster that needs to go away from humans. plus since I'm a granddaughter of Tartarus that is going to betray everyone, I have to go back to the shadows. That where I truly belong, but You made me realized that I wasn't alone and I was human not a monster. I know you had experience running away from foster homes._

_I wanted to know more about your past and talk with you more. I wanted to say thank you for stopping me from committing suicide. I'm glad that I get to meet all of you. It was fun even though I was depressed and acting like a total loser. You are not the seventh wheel and I wish I can hang out with you more and build machines with you. I hope you can enjoy your life in camp without me. You guys may try to find me, but it will hard because I might be anywhere until I turn into a shadow. But I'll wait for you_

_Goodbye_

_Love,_

_Isabella Rose_

I cried silently. Why can't she see that we care about her? We failed her. Now she's gone and went to who knows where. I should've stopped all of this from happening if I just said in the pavilion to watch out for that foot Isabella. How can I be so stupid and useless? No! Don't think like that Leo be positive you will figure something out. I was about to leave the Hephaestus cabin to go to a bunker cabin and build something until Nico and Hazel was shouting my name.

"Leo!" Hazel said

"Leo, are you there," Nico said

"Yes, I'm here. What's up, guys?" I said

They came up to me

" Leo, Isabella is gone," Hazel said

"I already know about that," I said

"What now, we were going to tell you about it," Nico said

" I got a letter from Isabella and it said she was gone," I said

"Well, we are going to find her and bring her back to Camp Half-Blood," Nico said

"And we need you to build a ship, so we can bring her back," Hazel said

Oh, so they just needed me to build a ship and they will go back to their own lives

"Okay, I will build it but it is going to take days, weeks, or months. It's fine I will just start right now alone and not sleep until it's done." I said while feeling happy but feeling sad at the same time.

"Oh no you will not build it alone, We are going to help you including the other seven. We are bringing her back to camp together. So don't think we are needing you and then go back to live our own lives without you. Plus, you have friends who care about you and we don't want you to overwork yourself." Hazel said

"Yeah, you may be a Joker but I know that you have a bad past with foster homes and might feel inferior to us. You are not the Seventh wheel Leo. I never thought I say this but you are the most social person that I know. Even though I may be an outsider of this camp but you guys help me to lighten up a bit. I'm grateful that you helped me and Isabella cheer up when we were feeling blue." Nico said

Oh, I thought I was going to do it all alone while they keep on asking me if I was done or not but, I'm happy that they want to help me.

"Sure, I'll let you guys help me even though I'm used to building things on my own. Do you guys know how to build? or Do I have to teach you how to build?" I asked

"Maybe, I haven't built things since 9th grade until I died in Alaska," Hazel said

"Um, not really I might mess it up anyways or make it not work properly," Nico said

I sighed

" Okay, I will teach you guys to build then," I said

"Before we start, don't we have to warn the others," Nico said

"Your right, we have to tell Percy next," Hazel said

"What are you waiting for? Let's go to the Poseidon cabin and tell Percy." I said

We left the Hephaestus cabin and went to Poseidon's cabin.

**Percy POV**

I woke up from my slumber. Ready to start my day by going to the beach. I looked around to find my Hoodie because I don't feel like going inside the water today. I found a note on my desk. I picked it up and read it.

_Dear Percy,_

_I wanted to say that I'm leaving Camp Half-Blood. I'm sorry for being such a freak and wasting your time. I know you loved Annabeth and your fatal flaw is loyalty. You would do anything to protect your friends but, I'm doing the camp a favor by leaving because I'm a monster. It was fun to IM our parents and give them a piece of our minds._

_It was pretty funny when you said that Zeus is a drama queen. Even though you and Thalia were doing most of the talking. Nico, Jason, you, Thalia, Hazel, and Tyson are the best cousins/half-siblings a girl can ask for. I may have depression but, it couldn't stop me from being happy with all of you guys. You guys are strong no matter what the gods say. The gods all think they are so powerful and their children don't matter. Their just pawns who saved the Gods over and over again while they die for helping them. Can you do one last thing for me? Say to Poseidon and Zeus to stop killing each child's family okay._

_Also, can you tell Nico, Hazel, and Hades that I enjoyed having them as my family? I know that Hades may not really care but tell him that because he may be upset with me for not standing up for myself and letting everyone take advantage of me. I want to talk with you more about everything but I was scared. I was always alone sitting in the dark until you guys brought me to the light even though I was broken inside. Enjoy the rest of your life without me because I'm just a waste of space. You can be mad at me for leaving without saying goodbye. I understand. You can try to find me but it won't be easy at all. I'll wait for you to come and try to find me. Oh, just to let you know I'm going to shadow travel until I'm a shadow._

_Goodbye_

_Love,_

_Isabella Rose_

Oh, Isabella, I'm not mad. I'm sad I've should've been there for you. Every time we tried to help you become social. You were getting better but you were still broken on the inside. Why does Isabella always make people put the blame on herself while standing up for other people? I put up my hoodie and started to leave my cabin while thinking about the letter. Until Leo, Hazel, and Nico came up to me

"Percy, Isabella is gone," Hazel said

"I already know about that," I said while looking down

"How did you know about," Nico asked

"We are supposed to tell you about," Leo said

"I read the letter, I'm sad that she left without saying goodbye. Don't she realized that she have friends that care about her." I said

"She does, but it's not her fault Percy. She just feels like she is an outsider and since her past was terrible like ours. She felt like she was pulling us down or She didn't want to make us worried about her." Nico said

"She is depressed and she is mentally broken. I've heard that she stand up for you two while I was gone. Don't you guys ever wonder why she stands up for other people except herself." Hazel said

"Maybe since she been bullied all her life, she feels like she's inferior to everyone like I was. Mostly because she was told to be silenced and isolated from everyone since she was different from everyone. She is just like Nico in the past before he opened up more." Leo said

"Well, Nico was a happy kid before his sister Bianca died. I still regret not saving your sister Nico. Leo, stop thinking you're inferior to everyone. I mean I was depressed and thought I was inferior to everyone since I been abused by G -Gabe" I said while stuttered the last part

"Okay we are getting off-topic, we are going to find Isabella, but we need to build a ship because if Nico shadow travels us there we might turn to shadows too. Leo will build the ship but he won't do it alone. We will help him." Hazel said

"May I remind you that building is not my thing. Sure I build things but it always becomes rubble. So, I always have C- in woodshop class but I will try to help even though I'll mess it up." I said

"Don't worry, Leo will teach us again since he's good at it," Nico said

"Alright, Let's go warn Annabeth," Hazel said

"Don't you guys think that Annabeth will figure everything out before we get there?" Leo said

"Your right, let's do it anyway," I said

We left the Poseidon cabin and went to the Athena's Cabin

**Annabeth POV**

What a wonderful day to read a glorious book about the cold war. I was looking for my book about the cold war on the bookshelf until I spotted a document next to my history book. I picked up the note and it was from Isabella weird.

'Hmm. That's weird why would Isabella write me a note. 'Do she I have to tell me something?' I thought to myself. I began to read the note silently.

_Dear Annabeth,_

_You may want to sit down and listen up when I say I'm leaving for good. I don't belong here at all. I know you might think I was supposed to be fine but I wasn't. I was the opposite of fine. I had been laughed at by the campers at the Dining Pavilion. I been called a monster and have chains on me. I fainted, I woke up and went outside the campers started to punch and kick me because I've deserved it for causing them pain._

_Nico, Jason, and Percy were being laughed at because of me. I'm going to turn into a shadow and lose my humanity. We didn't talk that much but I assumed that I wanted to speak with you more. I don't have anything else to say. So, enjoy life without me._

_Goodbye_

_Love,_

_Isabella Rose_

Is that it? Where is the I'm happy to meet you or Thank you for being my friend? Jeez, I thought me and Isabella were friends. I'll let it go for now. She can be such an idiotic girl sometimes (shh don't tell Isabella I said that) I was going to read my book and forget about that stupid note. Until Percy, Hazel, Nico, and Leo came up to me

"Hey wise girl" Percy said

"Hey seaweed brain," I said

"Annabeth, Isabella has disappeared," Hazel said

"Hazel, I already know about Isabella being gone. I read the letter in the morning". I said

"Well, you already know about what's going on. Will you help us build the ship with Leo, so we can look for Isabella." Nico said

"Annabeth, you will have to help me teach them how to build the ship" Leo said

"Okay I'll do it, but I am still upset that she left us without telling us that she was going to turn to a shadow," I said

And that she is not proud to be my friend.

"Okay, Who is next on the list" Percy said

What do they mean by who's next?

"Jason, we have to tell him about Isabella's disappearance," Nico said

"Well what are waiting for, let's go to the Zeus cabin," Hazel said

So we left Athena's cabin and went to Zeus cabin

**Jason POV**

The sun was shining outside of the Zeus cabin.

"What a perfect day to spend some time with Piper or go to the Arena to train," I said to myself

I looked around to see that my cabin was a mess. I clean up my cabin and polishing the Zeus statue even though he is too prideful. After I was done cleaning up, I noticed a letter on my desk.

'Hmm... I wonder who would write me a letter for me.' I thought

I silently read the paper to myself

_Dear Jason,_

_Even though we had a rough start, I wanted to say goodbye. Thanks for everything, it was fun to talk to our fathers and teach them a lesson. I forgive you, Piper, and Frank for laughing at me. I wished we can talk more about everything but, I couldn't because I let my depression get to me, Just remember that you, Percy, and Nico are the best friends a girl can ask for. Our parents may be gods who are powerful but they don't realize that we are not their pawns for them to play with. We are human beings that have feelings and half-bloods that have to die early. I hope you enjoy the rest of your life without me._

_Also, I can't wait for you to have a half-sibling. If you do make sure he or she is happy not depressed like me. Please tell Hazel and Nico not to be sad or mad, they tried their best to protect me and make me happy, but I failed them and everyone else. I don't know where I'll end up when I become a shadow but I hope I end up in a cave that is dark. You guys can try to find me if you like. Please tell Leo that he is one of the best jokers I've ever met._

_P.s: if you find me I will become a shadow who lost her human form_

_Goodbye_

_Love,_

_Isabella Rose_

Why do you have to leave? I was just getting to know you. I still regretted laughing at you when I should've helped you. I still haven't say thank you for standing up for us. You always have a good heart. I was about to continue doubting myself until Leo came up to me.

"Hey Jason, we have to tell you something," Leo said

"Isabella is gone," Hazel said

This is horrible

"Oh, I already know about her leaving. She left me a note on my desk." I said

"So, Isabella decided to left all of us a note before she shadow traveled away," Annabeth said

We all nodded our heads

"Well, now that the gang is all here, Jason do you know how to build or do I have to teach you," Leo said

I thought about it for a moment

"Nope, I was in the woods when I was two years old and was in camp Jupiter all my life," I said

"Leo is going to build a ship and we are going to help him. So we can find Isabella and bring her back." Percy said

We are to build a ship, but I hope I don't mess anything up.

"In our letters, Isabella said we can try to find her but she can be anywhere until she turns to a shadow," Nico said

"Well in my letter, she says that she hopes she ends up in a cave that is dark when she turns into a shadow," I said

"Okay, that will give us a clue of where to find her last. If we are going to build a ship, we are going to need a lot of supplies for our voyage, and we going have to stop and get some more supplies got it," said Annabeth

We all nodded

"Let's get started to build the ship and finish it before it's too late. Also, we'll have to ask my half-siblings to help as well" said Leo

We stopped by the Hephaestus cabin to ask the campers for help and went to bunker 9 to get started on building the ship.

**Isabella Pov**

During my travel with the shadows, I stumbled across the United Kingdom and it was such a beautiful place for a quick second, but I had to keep moving. So, I shadow traveled to France, Haiti, Canada, Brazil, Cuba, Japan, Hawaii, South Africa, Egypt, Algeria, Islam, Iraq, Iran, Greece, Italy, Australia, China, India, and other places.

Whenever I land into a new place, I pass out for a few days until I gain enough energy to travel again. I could already see half of my body becoming a shadow. All I need to do is go to one more place that has a cave. So, I traveled again and my entire body become a shadow.

I ended up in Malibu, California and found a cave that I can live in forever. It was nice, quiet, and dark for me. I finally found a place to hide from everything except the gods. I wish I can hide from the gods. I do miss Nico, Hazel, Percy, Leo, and Jason. Annabeth? I don't know about her.

Why does my life suck so much?

_It's because you're a monster like my other children._

Who are you?

_Darling, Don't you remember your own grandfather?_

Tartarus! What do you want from me?

_I just want you to join me. Isn't that too much to ask?_

No, I won't join you.

_Fine, be that way. I hope they will kill you._

What do you mean by that?

_Don't worry you'll understand what I mean._

Tartarus' voice disappeared and it was replaced by another voice.

"Hey, little shadow, we need you for something." a voice said

I turned and gasped. It was the two boys that I saw in my nightmare. Their eyes were blue and green.

"Hello, we are talking to you. Can't you talk or something?" the blue eyes asked

"Who are you?" I asked ignoring their question

I can't name the boys by their eye color forever.

"I'm glad you asked since you're going to die soon. I'm Jake Storm, son of Zeus and my partner over there is Rocco Black, son of Poseidon. We've been sent by Tartarus to destroy you." Jake said

Oh, so that's Tartarus meant. I think Thanatos is knocking on my door telling me it's time to go now. Did I just land into Tartarus' trap? Yes, I did and I'm such an idiot for that.

"Why would my grandfather want to destroy me?" I asked while backing away from them.

They were thinking for a moment.

"Well, it's none of your business," Rocco said

So much for knowing the reason why Tartarus wants to destroy me.

"I didn't do anything to neither of you guys. So, just leave me alone and enjoy yourselves while it lasts." I said

"No, thank you. Our master told us to kill his granddaughter which is you, and bring the body to him." Jake said

How they are going to bring a shadow to Tartarus? I just don't get it.

"Since we are wasting so much time talking to you. We'll just kill you now." Rocco said.

Jake and Rocco grabbed my arms, pulled me outside, and dropped me while laughing.

"It's time for you to get a taste of lightning," Jake said while using his powers.

Grey clouds appeared over me filled with thunder and lightning. A certain amount of lighting shot through me and it hurts so much. The pain is so unbearable, I feel like Zeus is literally killing me.

"Can you feel that? Would you like to have some more?" Jake asked

I shooked my head, but he did it anyway. I was screaming in agony telling them to stop. Jake and Rocco just laughed while I'm screaming my head off.

"Jake, I want to join the fun of torturing this monster. " Rocco said

"I have a name. My name is Isabella Rose, Daughter of-" Rocco used his powers to choke me and I was struggling to breathe.

"Blah, Blah, Blah, you're a daughter of Hades so what. It doesn't really look your one. So, shut up you worthless piece of trash." Jack said and added lightning.

"Stop it please," I said

"How about no? What are you to do to us? Nothing," Rocco said

"Are you going to use your powers to prove that your Hades' child? Maybe, Hades should disown you since you are really not his daughter." Jake said

This have gone long enough. If they really want me to prove it to them then I will. I'll show them how monstrous I can be.

I placed my hand on the ground to summon some dead skeletons to fight them. Jake and Rocco had to let go of me to fight them. The skeletons got killed very easily though.

"Is that all you got? Wow, you are one of the weakest demigods that we ever met." Rocco said

"The skeletons that you summoned are pretty easy to kill just like your family," Jake said

I was enraged, now I really want to kill them.

"SINCE YOU TWO KILLED MY FAMILY. I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DONE." I screamed

I brought out my sword and charged. They deflected me with ease, but I didn't really care about that. I was determined to kill them.

I managed to put their swords to the floor. They were looking at me with a scared on their face.

"Y-You really are a monster," Rocco said

They were filled with a lot of bruises and I was too.

"You should go to hell," Jake said

"Thanks for the compliment, but it's time for you two to die now," I said with an evil smile

I grabbed my sword and stabbed them plenty of times until they were dead.

I could already feel their souls in the underworld. I hope they could go to the fields of punishment. Normally, I wouldn't like to kill anybody, but I did. Well, that's what they get for making me mad.

I went back to the dark cave to go to sleep. I'm feeling homesick now and I want to go back home. Will the others find me or probably forgotten about me?

I guess they probably did forgot about me.


	15. We meet again old friends

Today's the second day as I shadow. I'm happy that I killed Jake and Rocco. Oh no! I forgot to say thank you before they were sent to the underworld. I wonder what Nico and Hazel's reaction will be if they see me like a shadow. Will they abandon me or take me back home?

"Isabella, are you there?" the voice asked

I recognized that voice and turned around to see Jenna appearing in front of the cave.

"Hi, Jenna, nice to see you again," I said

"Yeah, it's nice to see you again too. I see that you are a shadow now." Jenna said with a sad tone.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked

I'm worried about my friend.

"I'm here to say goodbye to you," Jenna said

What? No, this can't be a goodbye.

"Goodbye? What do you mean by that?" I asked

"Look, Isabella, I have to go back to the underworld." Jenna said, "Don't you dare say that your sorry or be sad, be happy instead."

"I don't want to be happy. My best friend, who accepted me, is leaving me alone." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Hades found out and he wants me to go back to the underworld. Besides, you have Jason, Nico, Leo, Hazel, Percy, and Annabeth as your friends now. You don't really need me anymore." Jenna said

"Yes, I do need you. It doesn't matter that they're my friends now. You were always my first friend. So, please don't leave me all alone." I said

"I wish I could stay with you, but I can't. Your father might be angry if I wasn't in the underworld. Before I leave, I want you to promise me that you'll stay strong and remember that you're special." Jenna said

"How am I special? I don't really understand." I said

"Well, you are different from the other demigods. You are stronger than you realize. You have a connection with monsters." she said

I'm still confused about what she's trying to say.

"What I'm trying to say is that you will have to figure yourself out," Jenna said

"Ok, I promise that I will stay strong," I said

"Goodbye Isabella, I hope Nico and Hazel find a way to turn you back into a human," Jenna said while waving her hand.

"Goodbye Jenna, thanks for being my friend," I said.

After Jenna disappeared, I saw Mark, Stella, and my mother again. They were smiling at me.

**Nico Pov**

We are done with the ship. I have to say it was cool. Leo, Annabeth, and the Hephaestus campers had to teach us how to hold a wrench and teach us the basics of how to build with tools. Even though Percy and I were having a hard time but we managed.

So, anyway, we are on the ship looking for Isabella.

"Nico, do you know where she shadow traveled first," Hazel asked

"I'm not sure. She probably went all around the world while being unconscious for a few days." I said

"We will probably be wasting time looking for her in the world. So I say we just find her in the United States first then go to another continent." Annabeth said

"But we have to pick which country and state she's in or find a place that has a dark cave. Ooh, she's already a shadow now." Percy said

"Nice idea, kelp head," Jason said

"So, Nico since you like to disappear from camp. Do you know which state has the most caves that are dark?" Leo said

Ok, I disappear a lot but that doesn't mean that I know which state has the darkest cave. I mostly like to go abandon cities or stay in the underworld.

"Earth to Nico. Leo asked you a question." Hazel said

"Probably, I mean the darkest cave that I went to was to Leo Carrillo State Beach in Malibu but, it's a sea cave though." I shrugged

"I know that place it was in California. It was a nice place but it was so dark." Annabeth said

"This could mean that Isabella is in that place. Leo head course for Leo Carrillo State Beach in California" Jason Said

"Yes Jason, but brace yourself for a bumpy ride," Leo said

**Isabella Pov**

I was silently crying to myself in tears of joy and sadness. My family was right there smiling at me. It was nice to see my family one last time.

"Hi, Mom," I said

"You made me proud, Isabella." My mom said

"Correction: You made all of us proud," Mark said

"It's nice to see all of you again. I really miss you." I said

"You'll see us again in the underworld when it's time. But, for now you have to live your life." Stella said

"Ok," I said

My family left and returned to the underworld.

I'm sad that my best friend is now in the underworld. I hope she is happy over there.

"Isabella," a voice said

"Who goes there?" I asked

"It's us. Nico, Hazel, Percy, Jason, Leo, and Annabeth." the voice said

They came to look for me. I thought they forgot about me.

"How did you find me?" I asked

"We had help from Nico and Annabeth. If it wasn't for them, we would take a long time to find you." Jason said

"Can you please come out of that cave? So, we can see you." Leo said

I don't want them to see me as a shadow.

"Are you sure you want to see me?" I asked

"Yep, we are pretty sure that we want to see you." Percy said

"Besides, it doesn't matter what you look like, right guys?" Hazel said

They nodded.

"Ok, I'm coming out." I said

I stepped out of that dark cave wile being blinded by the light. Once the sun was out of my eyes, I saw Nico and the seven looking at me in shock.

"She wasn't kidding when she said that she will turn to a shadow." Percy said

"She looks totally different. I could barely recognize her." Annabeth said

Thank you, Annabeth for that comment. I really appreachiate it. Next time, why don't you call me a monster while you at it.

"How did you turn into a shadow? Nico asked

"I was shadow traveling to different places and unconscious for every two days. Then I shadow traveled to this place and became a shadow." I explained

"Why did you have to leave us? Hazel asked

"Leaving you guys was wrong and stupid of me. I promise to never leave you like that again." I said

"Good, we are here to take you back to Camp Half-Blood." Annabeth said

I frozed.

Camp Half-Blood. That place sent shivers in my spine. I was chained, called a monster, and mostly isolated from everyone. I remembered that I almost succeded to drown myself over there, but Jenna saved me. I don't want to go back there, but being in that cave changed me.

"Ok, but I don't want to freak the campers out when they see me as a shadow." I said

"Yeah, we will have to find a way to get you back to your normal self." Leo said

"I need to talk to Hazel and Nico alone. So, can you guys go without us?" I asked

"We just got here." Jason protested

"Please just go back to camp. We'll be there soon." I said.

"Alright, we'll see you guys there. Goodbye and don't forget to be safe." Percy said

They went inside the ship and fly away, leaving Hazel, Nico, and me alone.

"What do you need to talk about?" Nico asked

"Its about the nightmare that I didn't tell you guys earlier." I said

"What nightmare?" Hazel asked

"It was about two demigods trying to kill me in this cave." I said while pointing to that cave.

"It came true?" Nico asked

I guess they were still in shock.

"Yeah, it did. The two demigods was a son of Poseidon and Zeus. They were working for Tartarus and wanted to kill me." I said

"What happened to them? What were their names? I want to have a chat with them." Hazel said

"I would like to kill them." Nico said

"Their names was Jake and Rocco. I killed them and sent them to the underworld." I said

"That's great that you killed them since they were evil." Hazel said

"How are we going to turn you into a demigod again? We can't bring you to camp looking like that." Nico said

"I don't know. Any suggestions?" I asked

"I guess we should bring you to the underworld and ask Hades to turn you back." Hazel said

"What if he says no?" I asked

"We'll make him turn you back. Let's go," Nico said

So, we shadow traveled to the underworld. It was beautiful in a gloomy type of way.

**Hades Pov**

After that iris message, it got me thinking about how the gods are jerks. I'm still angry at my two brothers for killing my precious mortal wife and her family. Isabella, I remember that name. I saw when she was just a baby. She was so bubbly when she was a baby, but she looks distant. In the iris message, I saw her away from everyone like Nico always do. She never spoke with me about anything just her name and became quiet.

I wonder what had happened to the bubbly baby that I met 15 years ago. Did her happy spirit disappeared and was replaced with darkness? I like the dark but I want to know why she is always alone and nobody ever noticed her at school.

"My lord, your children wants to see you" my servant said

My children?

"Which children wants to see me? What are their names?" I asked

"Their names are Isabella Rose, Nico Di Angelo, and Hazel Levesque." My servant said

"Bring them inside the throne room." I said

"Yes, I'll bring them in right away" my servant said

He brings them in and they still look the same. Isabella looks completely different. She's a shadow. How did this happen?

"Hello father," Nico said

"Hello Hades," Hazel said

"Hello," Isabella said

"What do you want?" I asked

"We want you to make Isabella become a human again." Hazel said

"I can't do that. She is a shadow and there's nothing I can do." I said

"Yes you can. She made a mistake and she's sorry for being ignorant." Nico Said

I ignored Nico and asked Isabella my question

"Isabella, How did you turn into a shadow?" I asked

She was looking down and putting her hands into her pockets

"I'm sorry for being such an idiot." she whispered

"Speak louder! So I can hear your voice and look at me in the eyes when I'm talking to you." I said with anger in my voice

She looked at me in the eyes and I saw sadness in her eyes. What happened to her in her childhood?

"I'm sorry for being an idiot. I'm sorry for being stupid. I'm sorry for shadow traveling to become a shadow. I'm sorry for being so weak. I'm sorry for ever existing." She said

Why she's saying sorry?, she didn't do anything wrong.

"What happened to you? You was happy when your a baby but know your miserable, depressed, and mostly distant from everyone." I said

"That was a long time ago. I stopped being happy because I was bullied by neighbors and classmates when I was four years old. They isolated me from everyone because I was different. I'm the granddaughter of Tartarus for peace sake, so I deserve to be alone and hurt. I deserve pain for what my grandfather did to demigods." Isabella said

"No you don't. You deserve to be happy." Hazel Said

"I'm a killer. I killed Poseidon and Zeus children when they are just doing me a favor. They wanted to destroy me and I should've never fought back. I was sad about the bullying and I wanted to hit them back but I couldn't. But then my mother and my half siblings have to die by your brothers sons. I was truly depressed and I didn't care if my whole body is broken. I didn't want to live because what is the point of living when you are always alone. My only friend was Jenna who is a ghost. She went back to the underworld and told me goodbye. I was tortured by monsters in Tartarus and I loved the pain. I was chained and laughed at so many times for being a freak." Isabella said

"So, why would you think that I will still be happy. When I am a freak and get pushed around like a rag doll. I didn't want to show my emotions to people because they will think I'm a crybaby. I let them hit me and I pretended I don't care about the hateful things they said when I really do. You don't understand actually you do. People underestimated you for being creepy when your not." Isabella said

Is this the reason why she is always quiet.

I saw Hazel and Nico hugging her.

"Sorry, you felt that way" Nico said

"Is this the reason why your always so quiet and distant from everyone" I asked

"Yes, where were you when she tripped and fell. The whole camp laughed at her while calling her names. She was emotionless for the whole thing. She planned to drown in the lake. She even stands up for her friends only to bring the pain to herself." Hazel said

I never knew that she had soo much pain inside her

"She may be emotionless and tough on the outside but she is just trapped looking for a way out" Nico said

"So, can you please help her?" Hazel said

I thought for a moment, Um.. if I do help them. I hope Isabella is not going to do it again or if I don't then Isabella can bullied for all I care.

I've made my decision

"If I turn her back into a human will she promise on the River Styx not to shadow travel all around the world and become a shadow again." I asked

"I promise on the River Styx not to shadow travel all around the world and become a shadow again." Isabella said

Excellent

I snapped my fingers and she transformed to her gothic self

"Thank you for everything father" they said

"Well, What are you waiting for? Go to your camp before I ground you." I said

"Yes father" they said and they shadow traveled back to camp.


	16. Epilouge

It wasn't my plan to be banned from Camp Half-Blood. I thought my speech was connecting with the other campers, but it was doing the opposite. They were still mad and call me a monster. It doesn't hurt that much. Since I wasn't accepted at camp, I was happy to have friends that accept me. I hope I can see them again and have another adventure with them. I finally realized why I was special. It was right in front of me the whole time, but I didn't notice it at all.

As for my grandfather Tartarus, I fell right for his stupid trap. I'm glad that I escaped that cave because it was terrible. That place still gives me nightmares about Jake and Rocco. I wonder why Tartarus wants me to join him. Why would he want his granddaughter to join him? I guess I would never know.

Maybe, I'll find a girl/boy like me who is misunderstood, child of one of the big three, and a grandchild of a primordial god.

...

After school, I was heading to the cementary to visit my dead family until I spotted the girl with a trident necklace.

'What's she doing here?' I thought. I'm still mad that she left me lying on the floor when Alexis was beating me.

The girl spotted me and walked towards me. I freaked out and began to ran away from her because I didn't feel talking to anybody.

"Hey, what up?" she said

I stopped in front of a tree. I seriously wanted to shadow travel back home, but I couldn't do that in front of her.

"Your pretty fast for a goth." She said

"Don't call me a goth or emo because I'm not none of them. What do you want?" I asked while turning around to face her.

"I just wanted to apologize for what happened to you at school and say Hi." She said

I don't really believe her at all.

"Do you really want to apologize or say hello to a freak like me? Mostly, people would never care about what happens to me at school." I said while folding my arms.

"I do care about what happens to you. It's just that I'm scared of you." She said

Ha!

"How could you be scared of me?" I asked

I'm curious. I'm not scary to people. Ok, the campers are scared of me, but they don't count.

"You are always hiding in the dark and appear in strange place. You are such a mysterious person. Also, you seemed to be talking to yourself alot. A few days ago, you went with an emo boy and never came back. Everyone thought you were dead until you came back. It's like you are a ghost." She explained

Oh, they thought I was dead.

"I'm not a ghost." I said

"Who are you then?" she asked

"I'm Isabella Rose, a normal teenager." I said when I'm actually a demigod.

"My name is Olivia Jackson, a normal teenager too." she said

Olivia Jackson? Her last name kinda reminds me of Percy. Is Olivia, Percy Jackson sister? I have no idea.

"What are you doing in a cementary?" I asked

"I could ask you the same thing." She said

"I'm here to visit my dead family." I said

"I'm sorry about your family. I'm here to visit my dead grandmother." She said

Oh, she lost her grandmother that's sad. My grandmother was dead before I was born.

"I'm sorry about your grandmother." I said

"Thank you," Olivia said

"Look I gotta go back home. See you at school." I said and walked away

"See you at school. By the way, it was nice meeting you." I heard her say behind me.

I continued on my way home. When I got there, I went upstairs to go to my bed.

My life is so strange sometimes. I guess that's the life of a demigod.

I feel like Olivia is lying about being a normal teenager or right about it. Oh well, I find more about that tommorrow.

Until then that's the end of my story. I'll see you guys later.

A/n: That's the end of Daughter of Hades. Did you guys enjoy the new version of Book one?


	17. Two

**Daughter of Poseidon: Table of Contents**

**Introducing: Olivia Jackson**

**Olivia's Backstory**

**A Monsterific Day**

**Cousins**

**Clarisse gets dunked**

**Hurray! I'm getting claimed**

**Bonding Time**

**Adios! Camp Half-Blood**

**Where did the girls go?**

**My mom finally got revenge**

**A new encounter**

**Ending Notes**


	18. Olivia

Hello Readers! My name is Olivia Jackson who is the Daughter of Poseidon and granddaughter of Pontas. I'm 15 years old and go to Eastern High School in my sophomore year. I live with my mother and my step family. Well, I used to have a step-family, but they are dead. (I'm happy they're dead since they are jerks.) Anyway, you guys know about Percy Jackson, right? Our kind, loyal, brave, and selfless hero. (blah, blah, blah) Well, he is my cousin/half-brother from my mother side of the family. I almost forget to tell you guys that Tyson is my half- brother too. Oh my gods! You guys didn't know that Sally Jackson is my mom long lost sister. I know it's a lot to take in, but you will be fine. What else I'm forgetting? Oh yeah, Isabella Rose and Sasha Spinx are my best friends who are demigods too. You guys have already read about Isabella's adventure and it was very sad. Now, you are going to read about my life as a Daughter of Poseidon. Yea, I'm one of the big three which means tons of monsters coming to kill me, getting expelled from different schools, and bullied at school. How I'm the granddaughter of Pontas? You might ask. It's a long story.

So, we are going to start from the beginning. What are you waiting for? Turn on the next page to learn about my backstory.


	19. Backstory

Ruby Jackson is marine biologist. She always love to explore the deeper part of the ocean. She would put her diving equipment and dive into the sea. One day, she saw a merman on the deeper part of the ocean. She thought her eyes were playing tricks on her.

'There's no such thing as mermaids. They are only in Myths or Fairy tales.' she thought

So, she went closer and saw the merman. The merman noticed her presence and turned around to face her.

"What are you doing in the deep ocean?" he asked

"I just want to explore the and study the creatures of the deep." she said

"The deeper part of the ocean is dangerous for mortals. The pressure can kill you. So, I advise you to turn back." he said

"I'll turn back when I'm finished with my expedition." she said

"Fine, but if I catch you in the deep sea again, then I will send my sharks after you." he said

"OK, I promise you won't see me again. By the way, I'm Ruby Jackson." she said

"I'm Pontas, the original ruler of the seas." he said

My grandparents started to get to know each other and fall in love. Of course, their relationship didn't last long. (When do a relationship with a mortal and immortal ever last long? Never) Pontas got Ruby pregnant and ditched her to be with his immortal wife Thalassa. My grandmother respected his decision and gave birth to my mother, Eve Jackson.

A few days later, Ruby met Steve in a park. Steve was my grandmother fiancee for 3 months until they decided to marry each other. They gave birth to a health baby girl named Sally Jackson. When Sally was 3 years old my grandmother decided to send Eve to the foster care system. (My mom and I still don't know why Grandma Ruby would do this.) I'm guessing it's because my grandmother couldn't take care of two daughters or she wants to separate my mother from her sister.

You already know what happened to my grandmother after that, Ruby and Steve died in a plane crash.

Meanwhile, the families who adopted my mother treated her like crap. By the time, my mother was 15 years old she usually likes to break the rules and love the ocean. She met Poseidon in the Aquarium. They hated each other at first since they were mostly arguing, but warmed up to each other and fall in love.

They dated for a couple of months. As you already know a relationship with a mortal and god is temporary. Poseidon left my mother when she was pregnant with a baby. (That baby was me.) Before he left, he gave my mother a trident necklace to give to me. I love that necklace because it reminds me of him and the sea creatures.

When I was four years old, Eve and I moved from Argentina, North Dakota to St.West, Florida. (Isabella's hometown) My mother met a nice man named James Lillington and his four kids. They really needed a mother figure in their life because she died and I needed a father figure because I have a godly father that is way too busy. James and Eve got married after they fell in love.

Once my step family got themselves settled, they decided to show their true colors. My two step-sisters forced me out of my old bedroom and make me sleep in the attic. My mom didn't want me to sleep in the attic and tried to protest, but James persuaded her to put me there.

Whenever my mom was at work, that's when my step-family has their fun with me. It's not the childlike or friendly kind of fun. It's the painful, torture, and suffering kind of fun. Also, it can be a sexual too, but we'll save that for later.

School wasn't a good place for me either. I was labeled as the loser of Eastern High School. I was often bullied by Alexis and her two friends.

I wish I could meet a friend who understands what it's like to be miserable.

Before I can continue, I just wanted to say sorry for leaving Isabella on the floor who was beaten up.

One day, I was walking to a cemetery to visit my grandmother who died in the plane crash. I met Isabella there. First of all, I thought she was a ghost because she likes to be in dark a lot. My second option was her being a demigod, but I was wrong. She said she was a normal teenager.

I feel like she was lying to me about it. (She was lying about it.)

That's the end of my backstory.

Time for my adventure with Isabella and Half-brothers.

Thank you and Goodbye.


	20. Monsterific

"Olivia! you better get your ass down here or you'll have to starve for dinner tonight." James yelled.

I woke up feeling pretty tired. I looked at my alarm clock and it was 8:14 pm. I almost forgot it was Monday, I thought it was Sunday.

"Oh no! I'm late for school," I muttered while running into the shower.

I loved the water going on my skin. It heals my scars and bruises.

"Oliva, Hurry Up! Since you are taking forever, we are going to school without you. You have fun walking to school." Bloom said

My stepfamily is leaving without me again, isn't that great? Oh well, I didn't really want to ride with them anyway.

If you didn't notice this before, I'll tell you right now.

My stepfather is James. He loves to drink beer and alcohol. Whenever he's drunk, he uses me like a sex doll while my mom is not home. He always abuses me and makes me starve if I did something wrong. He will not hesitate to kick me out of the house to sleep on the streets. When he's not drunk, he just ignores me.

My stepsisters Trish and Bloom are smart, pretty, and extremely mean. They like to make fun of me about everything. They always have to remind me that I'm nothing, not good enough, ugly, weird, stupid, loser, and a freak. They treat me like a servant like Cinderella. (I really hate Cinderella.)

My stepbrothers Jacob and Alexander just treat me like I'm invisible.

On the other hand, my mom is the sweetest person. I want to protect her from my evil stepfather. She always makes me feel happy and safe. She often takes me to the beach to get away from James and his troublesome children.

"Olive, please get out of the shower. I know you want to stay in the shower, but you are already late for school." Mom said

Oops! I guess I lost track of time.

"Okay, I'm coming out," I said while getting out of the shower.

I wrapped a towel around my body and went inside my bedroom to put my clothes on. I put on short blue jeans with a dark blue T-shirt, red shoes, and my trident necklace. I made my hair into a ponytail. After putting my outfit, I grabbed my bookbag, eat my breakfast, and kissed my mother goodbye. I exited the house and went to school.

(My worst nightmare.) Eastern High School is a place where teachers don't really care about their students. It's like a battleground for Outcasts vs. Popularity. The popular people like to make outcasts like me miserable. My step-siblings are part of the popular group.

Another person who is miserable and an outcast is Isabella Rose. Isabella Rose has always been the gothic/emo girl who isolates herself from everyone. Sometimes she can be physically there, but she can be out of it.

Thanks to my step-sisters, I would always compare myself to other people because I'm never good enough. I would never be normal with the other students. My water powers are weird. My real father is a God who doesn't really care whether I'm dead or not.

Anyways, I went inside the school and found the hallway split open. It was not literally split open. I mean the students were getting out of the way, so the golden trio can pass through. The golden trio is the Queen Bee (a.k.a Alexis), Tina, and Mina. They look like a bunch of sharks making the fishes tremble in fear. The golden trio rules the school because they are popular.

Alexis and her followers stopped right in front of me.

"Oh look, it's miss water girl," said Alexis, "I'm surprised that you have the courage to walk these halls. Let me make this simple for you, so your stupid brain can understand. You are a Loser."

Alexis slapped me in the face. Tina and Mina laughed.

"I'm the Queen Bee. I own this school. If you can't get that through your thick skull, then I'll have to remind you. Tina, pass me a permanent marker. Now!" Alexis yelled

Tina quickly took a permanent marker from her purse and gave it to Alexis. Alexis wrote a word on my forehead and laughed at me.

"Yep, that word would totally fit you. Isn't that right girls?" she asked

I was too busy wondering what did she write on my forehead.

"Right, " they said

"Oh, let's humiliate her in front of the whole school just like we did to Isabella," Tina said

"What a wonderful idea, Tina. Listen up Losers! I hereby declare Olivia, a loser of Eastern High. Congrats Olivia, you are now part of the freak squad like Isabella Rose." Alexis said

Oh, she wrote 'loser' on my forehead. It's fine though because I could always rinse it off with water. Although Isabella creeps me out sometimes, she doesn't deserve to put up with these three.

"Ok, I accept my fate as a loser but leave Isabella out of this. I'm the one you want." I said

"Oh, you finally learned your place. You're trying to save everyone like some hero." Mina said

"Your brain is full of seaweed. " Tina said

Everyone started to laugh at me. I was beginning to tear up and just wanted to get out of here.

"What's wrong? Are you going to cry like a crybaby?" Alexis asked

Everybody laughed even harder.

"Hey, leave her alone," a voice said

"Who dares to speak to me like that?" Alexis asked

"I do, I'm Percy Jackson, who would like to put you in your place." He said

"Ha! How would you put our leader in her place? She is the most feared girl in school and everyone goes into their knees to beg for her mercy." Mina said

"I'm not afraid of her. I faced many things that are scary and she is just an amateur." Percy said while coming closer to the girls.

I was shocked how can he stand up to them for me. He didn't know me. I'm an obsessed girl who lives to learn about the water who has ADHD and dyslexia. I'm a freak to everyone except my mother.

"What are you going to do with me? I'm like a goddess has this school around my finger." Alexis said trying to sound confident but her voice is broken with Percy in front of her.

I saw Percy taking out a sword but to the mortals, it was a pen. Thank goodness that mist hides the demigod world from mortals.

He put the sword at her throat.

"Let me make myself clear, leave her alone or else I slice your throat. Oh, by the way, you don't have everyone wrapped around your tiny finger." He said with his dark gaze.

Alexis and her gang ran away from the hallway

"This isn't over Olivia, I'll be back to have my revenge." She said while going to class

Isabella came out of her hiding spot and Percy put his sword in his pocket.

"Percy, what are you doing at Eastern high school?" Isabella said

Wait! Do they know each other?

"Is this your school? It looks normal except the part when it has a Queen Bee ruling this school." Percy said

"That doesn't answer her question," I said

"Oh, I'm here to take you two to camp half-blood," Percy said

Camp Half-blood. What's that?

"Uh don't you remember that I am banished from that camp," Isabella said

"Yes, but the camp needs your help," Percy said

"Okay, but why do you need to bring me to camp half-blood," I said

"Because you are a demigod, I asked your mother and she said it was time for you to go to camp half-blood." He said

I already know that I am one but how can he talk with my mother like that. Though his name sounded familiar, I remember when my mother talked about me having a cousin named Percy Jackson. Now there he was standing in front of me.

Before I could say anything, I heard a monster growl and footsteps.

"We have to leave the school now," Isabella said

"We have to fight the monster" Percy said

"Leave"

"Fight"

"Leave"

"Fight"

———-

Jesus Christ can't they see that arguing is getting them nowhere

"Hey! Stop with the arguing can't you tell it's getting us nowhere. How about we fight the monster then we leave." I said

They both stopped arguing, looked at each other, then back at me

They nodded their heads

So we rushed to the monster.

"Oh no! it Alecto's sisters," Isabella said

"You mean the kindly ones," I said

"Finally, Percy keeps on calling them by their real name when they keep on telling him that names have power over and over again," Isabella said

"Hey! Whatever let's kill this monster and leave." Percy said

We charged and slashed the monsters quickly, The furies turned to golden dust.

"Whew, that was close," Percy said

"Now, we can leave," Isabella said

"Wait, before we leave. I have to go to use the restroom." I said.

"Ok, but you need to hurry up because we need to leave now," Percy said

"I know. I'll be quick." I said

I rushed to the bathroom to wash my face. When I got there, I finally saw the word loser on my forehead.

I frowned and quickly washing my face.

Once it got out, I went back to the hallway.

"I'm done," I said

"Good, let's go," Isabella said

Isabella holds me and Percy's hands then shadow travel to a tree standing on a hill.


	21. Cousins

"What's your name again?" Percy asked

You got to be kidding me. Seriously, I thought he already knew my name.

"Well, since you forgot earlier. My name is Olivia Jackson, granddaughter of Pontas. Nice to meet you, cousin." I said

**Percy Pov**

What? How can she be my cousin? My mother told me that she never had a sister.

"No, you can't be my cousin because My mom never had a sister before. You got the wrong guy. I'm not your cousin." I said

"I know that you are in a bit of a shock, but your mom has a long lost sister. My grandmother abandoned my mother to foster care when she was 5 years old. At that time, your mother was 3 years old." She said

I still don't believe her, but I want to know how she became the granddaughter of Pontas though.

"How did you become the Granddaughter of Pontas?" Isabella asked

"Well, it all started when my grandmother saw Pontas on the deeper part of the sea. She wanted to explore and study the creatures of the deep. She didn't expect to see a primordial god in the ocean. Once the primordial god saw her, he asked 'What was she doing in his ocean?'. She told him the reason. He told her to leave after she's done exploring. Before she left, they told each other their names.-" Olivia was about to continue, but I interrupt

"You explained how your grandparents met, but you didn't fully explain how you are the granddaughter of Pontas," I said while getting annoyed.

I really wanted some answers now.

Isabella punched me in the arm.

"Ow! That hurt," I said

"She was getting there, Water Boy. Continue your story, Olivia. I'll make sure that Percy won't interrupt you again." Isabella said while glaring at me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, as I was saying before I been rudely interrupted by someone." She said while sticking her tongue at me.

I stuck my tongue back at her.

"My grandparents started to fall in love after a few dates, but their love didn't last long. Pontas got Ruby pregnant and left to go to his immortal wife Thalassa. She respected his decision and gave birth to my mother. My grandmother met her fiance and got married. They gave birth to your mother. My mother got sent to foster care when she was 5 years old. Most of the foster families were cruel and abusive to my mother. The End." She said

"There's more to this story. You didn't explain how you were born or how you are still alive when there is a lot of monsters roaming." I said

"Oh, give it a rest Percy," Isabella said

"That's for you to find out later because I don't feel like talking to you about this now," Olivia said

I groaned

Why she doesn't want to tell me who is her godly parent?

"Alright, let's go inside the border now," I said

We were walking inside the Camp's border and it looks just the same. It's like I never left Camp Half-Blood.

"Isabella, would you please give Olivia a tour of Camp Half-Blood?" I asked

"Why?" She asked

"What are you going to do, Percy?" Olivia asked

"I'm going to go to Athena's cabin to talk to Annabeth. Also, don't forget to take her to the Big House to meet Chiron. Thank you, Bye," I said while leaving

"Wait!" Isabella said

But, I was too far gone to wait for them.

**Olivia Pov**

Really Percy, How dare you to leave us in front of camp?

"He's going to Athena's cabin only to make out with Annabeth." Isabella said while laughing

"I guess so. He's so complicated." I chuckled

" Since Percy decided to abandon us, I'll give you a tour of Camp Half-Blood." Isabella said while walking.

We were walking in silence for a few minutes. I wonder what is going on inside her head.

"So, who is your godly parent?" I asked

I'm a bit upset that she lied to me about being a normal teenager. Well, I lied to her too, so I don't really have the right to be angry.

"Hades. If you think he's creepy or weird, then accordingly your wrong. " She said, "What's yours?"

"My godly parent is Poseidon. I wasn't thinking that your father is creepy or bizarre. He's just misunderstood by the other Olympian Gods." I said

She stopped walking and turned towards me.

"You really think my father is not creepy or evil?" She asked with a questioning look

I nodded

"Oh ok, but I'm the definition of being a freak." she said

"How can you be a freak? Sure, you always like to stay in the shadows a lot because you don't really fit in with anyone. I feel like I don't belong to my stepfamily because I'm the granddaughter of Pontas. I'm an idiot who always has seaweed in her brain. My stepfamily treats me like I'm their puppet. You are so lucky that you can hide your feelings from everyone." I said

"No, I'm not that lucky. I've been bullied since I was a kid. My family was deceased a few months ago. Although I hide my feelings from everyone, there are negative voices still haunting my mind. Tartarus is my grandfather and everybody despises him. I've been there so many times. Nico and Hazel helped me to be myself. I used to have a ghost friend named Jenna, but she's in the underworld now. I still miss her every day." she said

While we were continuing the tour, Isabella showed me the stables, the big house, 20 cabins, amphitheater, the campfire, and the dining pavilion. Also, she took me to the armory to get a weapon. I took a celestial red and blue sword.

"I didn't know that you were the Granddaughter of Tartarus. I'm happy to have a person who knows what it's like to be miserable." I said

"I'm glad too. Thanks, " Isabella said

"Thank you for what?" I asked

"You are oblivious like Percy. I'm just saying thank you for saving me even though you didn't have to do that. I guess it's my fault now. Thanks to me, you have to be miserable with Alexis Targeting you." Isabella said with a solemn voice

"Hey, it's not your fault. I chose to be bullied by her. You don't deserve to be hurt. Wait! Aren't we suppose to be meeting your other friends?" I asked

"Oops! I got so intrigued by the conversation that I forgot." she said

We continued walking until she mumbled something about Adhd. She has Adhd too. We went inside the Hades cabin to meet Nico and Hazel.

"Hey Guys, " Isabella said

"Hey Isabella, who's that girl beside you?" Hazel asked

"Well, this is Olivia Jackson. She's the granddaughter of Pontas." Isabella said

"I'm Nico, nice to meet you." Nico said

"I'm Hazel, nice to meet you." Hazel said

"It's nice to meet you guys too." I said

"Olivia's a Daughter of Poseidon." Isabella blurted out.

I wasn't expecting Isabella to tell them at all.

"Sorry Olivia, I usually tell them everything." she said

"Yeah, you better be, " I muttered

"What did you just say?" Nico asked

"Nothing, " I said " It's fine as long as Percy doesn't know who is my godly parent."

"He'll find out sooner or later." Nico said

"He can figure it out during the campfire where demigods are claimed sometimes." Hazel said

"Oh no! Sorry guys, but we have to meet the others." I said while grabbing Isabella out of the Hades cabin.


	22. Dunked

After saying goodbye to Nico and Hazel, we left the Hades cabin.

"So, do you like them?" Isabella asked

"They are pretty cool. I mean they're nice people who are often misunderstood." I said.

"Oh, if you are scared of us? it's okay. I'll just ask someone else to give you the tour of Camp half-blood." Isabella said with a calm and quiet tone.

'I'm not that scared of you." I thought

"What are you going to do after that?" I asked

She looked at me like I was crazy or something.

"Well, I'll just do what I usually do when I'm alone." She said.

"Like what?" I asked

"Stay away from people, go to the Hades cabin or shadow travel to the underworld," Isabella said

"There's no way in hell, I'm going to go with someone else. I want to stay and become your friend. By the way, I'm not really scared of you." I said

"Oh really, I'm pretty sure you are scared of me. Do you love me or something?" she asked with a confused look.

I was surprised for a second.

"Are you calling me a lesbian?" I asked

"N-No, you know what never mind. This was nothing special. Let's just continue and forget about this conversation." she said

We continued walking and stopped by the Hephaestus cabin.

"Okay look, we are going to meet Leo. He can be annoying sometimes, but he's cool. He's the only camper with the power of fire. He has a bad past with foster homes, so treat him normally. Understand?" Isabella asked

"Yes, mam," I said

We went inside the Hephaestus cabin. It looks like a workshop with a bundle of heavy machinery. What's weird is the Hephaestus campers glaring at Isabella and me.

"Why are they glaring at us?" I whispered to Isabella

"Well, it's because of me. They are mad that I'm here. Don't worry, everything will be fine." She whispered back to me.

"What is she doing here?"

"Isn't that freak supposed to be banned?"

"Who is that new girl beside that freak?"

"Hey newbie, get away from that monster," a random camper said

The entire cabin nodded in agreement.

"Harley, can you leave her alone? Let me deal with them since I'm the head counselor of the Hephaestus cabin." a voice said.

"Fine, but get that freak away from us," Harley said.

I don't know why the Hephaestus campers hate Isabella so much. So, Isabella, the counselor, and I went outside of the cabin.

We were quiet for a while.

"Umm...Isabella, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" the counselor asked to break the silence.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Leo meets Olivia Jackson. Olivia meets Leo Valdez. He's the most awesome person you'll ever meet." Isabella said

"Don't forget about bad boy supreme, Mr.Macshizzle, the jokester, Repair boy, and etc," Leo said

"Ok, we get it," I said beginning to get annoyed.

"Anyway, we're moving on," Isabella interjected

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Olivia Jackson. I hope you will consider this place your second home. Don't worry about fitting in, I'm sure there will be someone who is willing to befriend you." Leo said

I wonder who.

"I don't know if I will consider it as my second home, but thanks for the advice, Leo," I said

"Well, Olivia and I have to get going. You know we have to continue the tour, meeting other people, and other stuff." Isabella said awkwardly.

"Ok, I have to go back on building a special thing anyway. By the way, Isabella, it's nice to see you again. I'm sorry that my half-siblings caused you guys trouble." Leo said while walking back to the Hephaestus cabin.

Well, that went well except for the rude comments.

Isabella and I were on our way to the Ares cabin, only to be stopped by three people. They look like a group of gangs who are big and scary.

"Hey Isabella, I'm surprised that you came back and brought a newbie with you." the girl said.

"Hey Clarisse, it's been a long time. So, can you just let us pass and we won't get in your way?" Isabella said while backing up slowly.

I don't know why she is backing up from Clarisse. It's not like she is going to do anything, right? They kinda remind me of The Golden Trio back at Eastern High.

"No. You were extremely lucky that I haven't done my welcoming to you yet. So, I'm going to do it now for both of you." Clarisse said

"What are you going to do to us?" I asked

"Duh! She is going to put your heads in the toilet." the boy said

"You weren't supposed to tell them yet, idiots. Whatever Rex and Alex take Isabella to the boy's bathroom while I take the new girl." Clarisse said with a smirk.

Clarisse, Rex, and Alex grabbed our arms and take us to the bathrooms.

Great, I'm getting a swirly on the first day of camp. Now, I understand why Isabella was scared of them because they are Ares children.

Rex and Alex took Isabella to the boys' bathroom while Clarisse took me to the girl's bathroom.

I hate when it always happens to me. Sure, I had my fair share of getting my head inside the toilet, but it's not going to happen again.

When we were in the stalls, she bent my knees over the toilet.

The water looks murky yellow and it's so gross. I wouldn't want to put my head in that water.

So, I focused all my attention on the water to break the pipes. The pipes started to break, the water was sputtering out and splashed Clarisse.

Clarisse grew angry at me. Uh oh! I think I just made myself an enemy.

"You little punk, I can't believe this happened to me twice. You are so dead!" Clarisse yelled

She punched me in the shoulder hard and stormed off.

"Ow! that hurts," I muttered

Yeah, what a wonderful day.

I stepped outside the bathroom and found Isabella soaked with water.

"You look horrible. Are you okay, Isabella?" I asked with concern

"I'm fine besides this is nothing." She said

"Don't you want me to dry you off because I can do that," I said

"Nope, I'm good. I'm sure I'll dry off eventually. Now, let's go say Hi to Frank." Isabella said

We went inside the Ares cabin and I saw a guy who looks like a chubby panda.

"Isabella, What's up! How was your day?" The guy said

"It was fine until Percy decided to bring me to camp with someone. Oh, I almost forget Frank meet Olivia Jackson. Olivia meets Frank Zhang." She said

"Nice to meet you, Frank," I said

"Nice to meet you too Olivia. Well, I want to ask you something, Why Isabella is wet and you are dry?" He asked

"Clarisse happened," I said

He had concerned look on his face until it disappeared

"Well look at the time. We should be going now to meet the other seven. Bye Frank," Isabella said

Then she grabbed my hand and we ran away from the Ares Cabin

"What was that about," I asked

"It was nothing special, but we really have to meet the other seven. So, I can take you to Percy and he could know what to do with you." Isabella said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well, he was supposed to give you the tour, not me. Since I give you the tour everyone was giving me weird looks and we even put our heads in the toilet." She said

"Okay, I understand let's finish meeting everyone," I said

Time skip brought to you by Poseidon --

Meeting Jason was kind of weird. He is a nice person but Piper, on the other hand, was too much for me. She is like all "My sister keeps on annoying with me love ya ya ya ya" It was annoying.

Now, Isabella and I are going to the Athena cabin to meet Annabeth ( Percy's girlfriend) who my half-brother is madly in love with. Also, the good thing is Percy's there and he still doesn't know who is my godly parent.

"Olivia, pay attention we are here," Isabella said

I looked at the cabin and I started to turn pale because I was scared about Athena's children. Poseidon and Athena have a huge rivalry and her children might figure out that I'm the daughter of Poseidon, and continue the rivalry from our parents.

"Hey Isabella and Olivia we're over here," Percy said while waving his hand at us.

"Thank goodness your here Isabella, but who is your friend?" Annabeth asked

"Annabeth, this is Olivia Jackson Percy's cousin," Isabella said

Annabeth was shocked and she looked at Percy

Uh oh! Here we go again

"Percy, you never told me that you have a cousin. I thought the children of the big three were your cousins. You know you have a lot of explaining to do isn't that right Percy?" Annabeth said with hands on her hips

"I never knew she was my cousin either. My mother never spoke to me about her sister. Only talking to me about her parents died on the plane. That's all" Percy said with his hands up

Annabeth turned to me and started to look at me like I was a puzzle.

"How you were born? Who's your mother? Who's your godly parent? Who are your grandparents? How did you survive without attacking monsters? I need you to explain everything or else" Annabeth asked

Annabeth is scary

Shh. Don't tell Percy or Annabeth that I said that?

"Hello, are you paying attention or do I have to repeat what I just said," said Annabeth

"No! You don't have to repeat yourself. I just got distracted that's all nothing to worry about." I said while putting my hand over my head.

Annabeth, Percy, and Isabella looked at me weird

"Don't worry I'm fine guys?" I said when I'm actually not because I being weird and I'm afraid of Annabeth

"Okay, I got to go back to my cabin. It was nice to give you the tour of camp half-blood. I hope you have a good time. See you later Olivia. Percy, you can have her now." Isabella said while walking away from us.

Great! I'm alone with her

"So, now that Isabella was gone. Olivia, I need you to answer my questions." Annabeth said

I looked at Percy hoping that he gets my message

Nope he didn't

I sighed

"Annabeth, My mother is Eve Jackson. I have been expelled from so many schools and I'm doing my sophomore at Eastern high school in Florida. I never knew my dad at all, but you will figure it out soon. My grandmother is Ruby Jackson and My grandfather is Pontas. I live with my stepfather and step-siblings. That's all I can give of my life" I said

Annabeth didn't look convinced

"There are things you are not telling me about your life. How you weren't attacked by monsters? Or -" She was cut off by Percy

"Okay, you asked enough questions that make my brain hurt. I have to take Olivia to the undetermined cabin. Bye Annabeth" said Percy

"Bye Percy. I love you" She said

"I love you too," He said

Ugh it's making me want to gag

I took Percy's hand and drag him away from Annabeth. Thank goodness I'm away from her.

"Alright, How was your tour of Camp half-blood with Isabella?" Percy asked

"It was fine. People glaring at Isabella and me like we're freaks. Clarisse, Rex, and Alex give us a swirly. So, everything is just peachy as the sun" I joked

"Are you sure it was fine? Last time I checked when you were at school you were on your knees begging Alex to only bully you instead of Isabella. You had tears in your eyes and when they slapped you it looked like you were used to it." He said

I can't believe he saw the whole thing at school. I must be totally humiliated but I don't care

I'm already being bullied by my stepfamily, so I'm used to being bullied by everyone.

"Hello is anyone there. Are you okay Olivia? You are always spacing out." He said

"I'm here and I'm fine. Just take me to the beach and let me sleep there." I said

"Huh? You want to sleep on the sandy beach with the salty water drenching you with seaweed." He said

"I meant to say take me to the undetermined cabin," I said

"Okay," Percy said

And we went to the undetermined cabin

It was pretty normal

Percy left to go back to the Poseidon cabin

I took out my sleeping bag, put in pajamas, and went to bed.

I wonder what will happen tomorrow.

Will I ever tell the people that I just meet my secret or just act like everything is fine?

I don't know

All I know is that my stepfamily will keep on treating me like I'm their slave.

Goodnight Everyone


	23. Claimed

**Clarisse Pov**

I'm so going to kill her. She made a big mistake of soaking me with toilet water. I can't believe I got myself soaked twice by Percy and her. It all makes perfect sense, she's a Daughter of Poseidon. I can't wait for Capture the Flag because I will get my revenge. Oh, she thought she could get away with this. No way!

**Percy Pov**

Olivia was acting really weird yesterday. First, she was dry when Isabella was wet. Next, she wanted to sleep on the beach instead of in the cabin. She must be hiding something from me. I think she might be the daughter of Poseidon. Also, Pontas is the primordial god of water. So, it's pretty obvious. I guess I will know who is her godly parent soon.

**Isabella Pov**

What am I still doing here? I'm supposed to shadow travel home and live a normal life after giving Olivia a tour of Camp Half-blood. Oh, wait! Percy dragged me along because the camp needed my help.

"Hey, Isabella," Nico said

"Hey, Nico," I said

"Are you going to get prepared for Camp Half-Blood?" Nico asked

"No, What's Capture the Flag?" I asked

"It's a game they like to play where we try to get each other flag. It's kinda like Flag football, but we use armor and weapons." Nico said

"Ok," I said

It totally makes sense

"Alright, I'm leaving," Nico said

"Where are you going?" I asked

"I'm going to the underworld and do some duties for my father," he said

"Can I come with you?" I asked

I really want to come with him. Maybe, that will distract me for a while.

"No, it's dangerous. It's better if you stay here." Nico said

"I can handle it. Besides, I won't have anything to do here." I said

"Sorry, Isabella, but I have to go. See you later," Nico said and shadow traveled away.

I'm alone in this cabin again. Hazel is at Camp Jupiter, so she won't be back until next weekend. Oh well, I guess I will have to check how's Olivia doing then.

**Olivia Pov**

The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, it's a depressing day. Why? Clarisse is going to kill me. I can't wait to die (Note the Sarcasm). I got up from my sleeping bag and went to the bathroom. It was nice and relaxing. I want my life to be like that, but my life is the opposite. If only I could blame the gods for my problems.

Anyway, I got out of the bathroom and put on my clothes for the day. No, I didn't wear the orange camp t-shirt. I don't feel like I'm a part of them yet. My clothes are normal and not too obvious. I don't want the entire camp to know that I'm a daughter of Poseidon yet.

After I was done, I went to pack up my stuff in my backpack. Whenever my stepfamily is being jerks, I grab my backpack to run away from home and sleep on the street. Of course, my mother always finds me to take me home.

Alright, I'm ready to take on the world now. I was about to go outside until I hear someone knocking on the door.

"Olivia, can you get the door?" Max asked

"Okay," I said while walking to the door.

During my time in the Unclaimed cabin, I met my new cabinmates and gotten close to some of them. I opened the door and It was Isabella Rose.

"Hi," I said

"Hi, I was beginning to think nobody was here," she said

"Well, I'm here now. So, do you need anything?" I asked

"I just wanted to ask how you were doing. Did you have any nightmares? If you are not willing to talk about it, then I can just leave you alone. Goodbye," Isabella said.

She was about to turn away, but I stopped her because I don't want her to leave.

"Wait! Don't leave please," I said

She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at me.

"I'm doing fine and I did get a nightmare."

"Oh that's good- wait no that's not it, I meant to say it's - I don't know how to say it, but it's fine," she said

She's sounding like it's not fine.

"Ok, I don't have time to talk right now because I'm going to be dead soon at Capture the flag. Aren't you going to play?" I asked

"No, I'm not playing Capture the flag. I'm afraid that I'm going to be maimed by everyone." She said

"But aren't the big three children are supposed to be powerful, I mean your half-siblings are powerful. So, you should be too. You couldn't let everyone hurt you." I said

"I know the children of the big three are powerful, but I'm a different story. I have been broken a long time ago. I'm learning to be happy and accept myself. Oh, a child of Hades and a granddaughter of Tartarus is not that easy, Olivia. You are lucky you didn't have to go through a terrible life as I did." She said while walking away

"Isabella wait -" I tried to say something, but she cut me off

"I'll not wait, just leave me alone or pretend that I don't exist. Pretend you don't know me. I'm sorry, but this is Goodbye." She said and ran away

I was trying to say that I did have a terrible life but its way worse. Great, I lost my only friend who understands me.

"Attention campers, Capture the flag is about to start. So, head to the front of the Big house for the rules. After Capture the flag, Go to the dining pavilion to eat lunch. For the new campers, don't forget to throw half of your food to your godly parent. Also, we're going to have the campfire today. I know you are eager to figure out the unclaimed campers godly parents. That's all the announcements for today. Hope you have a wonderful time at Camp Half-Blood: One of the safest place for demigods. Goodbye. Gah, I hate these children. I hope you enjoy your short little lives." Dionysus said

I wonder why they are saying Camp half-blood is the safest place when it's really not. I mean they're bullies being mean. A god who wants the demigods to be dead when he was one himself. I just don't understand why children/teenagers have to separate from other people by their godly parents.

I wonder why demigods have to save the gods when the gods are powerful, but they are just in their thrones looking at the mortal world and taking advantage of their children thinking of them as pawns instead of children who have to go through a terrible life.

Oh well, I just have to push through it and pretend everything is fine.

I head to the front of the big house where everyone else is already there waiting especially Clarisse looking at me angrily.

I gulped

"Alright, I hope this is everyone. Does anyone see the children of hades? We couldn't start without them." Chiron said

Everyone moaned except Percy and me.

What is their problem with the children of Hades?

"I understand that you don't trust them and terrified of them, but please understand that their one of us. Also, I regretted making Isabella being isolated and chained. It was a terrible thing to do. So, can anyone go to the Hades cabin and search for them." Chiron said

"We're here," Nico said

I looked back to see Isabella who has her hand folded and Nico.

They kinda look like they don't want to be here except Hazel.

"Never mind. Anyways let's get started with the rules of the game. No maiming, don't go any further than the woods and don't get killed. Now for the teams. Red Team: Hephaestus, Ares, Demeter, Aphrodite, Dionysus, and Zeus. Blue Team: Apollo, Hades, Poseidon, Hermes, Athena, Minor gods, and the unclaimed cabin. The first team to get to the other team flag wins." Chiron said

All of the demigods got to their teams

"On your marks, Get set, Capture the flag," Dionysus said while sounding not excited

Everyone was running to the forest.

My team was at our flag planning on how to win.

"Alright here's the plan, minor cabins and the unclaimed cabin you stay here to defend our flag while the rest of us are going on offense understand," Annabeth said

Everyone agreed

Nobody dared to object her plan.

"Good,"

Annabeth and her squad left to go find the flag

While I'm here defending the flag, I'm starting to get nervous.

I want to just go back to the unclaimed cabin and just write in my journal but, I can't because I saw the bushes moving.

Clarisse and her squad came out of the bushes

Uh oh, I know what this means. She's going to get her revenge on me.

"Well, I finally found you, Olivia. Your there by yourself perfect. I have something to say to you." She said

"What do you have to ask me about?" I asked

"I know who's your godly parent. After your little stunt of the toilet drenching me with water. I realized that Percy used to the same and the ability to control water comes from a child of Poseidon. So, that means your godly parent is Poseidon, the god of oceans and earthquakes." She said coming closer to me

Oh no she figured it out. Great, my powers gave it away. I'm totally screwed now.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just a normal demigod. I didn't drench you with water. It might've been the pipe being broken. The toilet pipe couldn't take the pressure anymore." I said hoping she'll believe me

"Nice try, water girl. You think you can fool me with your lie. You're a child of Poseidon. If the toilet pipe was broken, then you'll be wet too, but you were dry. Anymore excuses newbie?" Clarisse said

Shoot, she knows I was lying. I underestimated her.

I shooked my head

"Now for lying to me. Prepare yourself for the fight of your life." She said and took her sword

She started slashing at me with her sword but I deflected with my sword.

Thank goodness I taught myself how to use a sword or else I would've got killed.

We keep on fighting until Clarisse slashes my leg. I stumbled back to cover my leg. It hurt so bad.

"Are you going to use the water to heal you or something? So, you can get back on your feet to fight me." She said

I had to continue fighting even though blood is coming out.

She managed to drop my sword on the floor.

"Any last words before I knock you out?" She said

"Ok, I give up you win. Congratulations on getting your revenge on me." I said still holding my leg. It's bleeding a little bit but it's a lot.

She was about to say something else but the megaphone interrupted her

"Attention campers, the blue team won. Capture the flag is now over. Head to the dining pavilion for lunch and hurry up. For those of you who have been injured hurry up and heal already. Thank you,"

"Alright, since your wounded here take some ambrosia it helps you feel better but don't eat too much." She said and walked away

I nodded my head and started to eat

It tastes like my mother's homemade brownies.

I really miss my mother and I haven't got to say goodbye to her.

It healed my leg.

I went to the dining pavilion and I saw everyone sitting at their godly parent's tables.

I saw Isabella sitting by herself on the floor, not with her siblings. I wanted to say I was sorry for making her upset.

I took my plate with my mother's brownies and went to go to the empty table in the back of the place.

I almost made it but, I tripped over a rock and fell on my face. Oh well, I'm such a klutz.

I started to hear the Ares cabin laughing and pointing their fingers at me. I ignored them and went to the empty table.

I thought about all the things that went wrong in my life. I think about my mom. Poor mom, she's probably worried about me. I think about my stepfamily being angry at me whenever I do something wrong and tried to choke me with their hands. I think about school. When I had the word loser on my forehead. I keep on thinking until I noticed someone sitting in front of me.

"Hey, I know I probably ditched you once or twice but Are you okay?" Percy said

"Oh, Hi Percy, nice to see you again. I'm fine, just thinking about my life that's all." I said

"Oh, I noticed Isabella is not talking to you and sitting by herself. Usually, she sits with Nico and Hazel. What did you do? Olivia" he asked

"I probably made her sad. I want to say I was sorry but she said to pretend that she didn't exist." I said

"Well, apologize to her. I remember when I made Nico mad at me once because I promise to protect Bianca, but I failed to protect her. When he heard that he was angry, but he forgives me now. I still feel guilty for not being able to save her. I always keep on apologizing to him. I should've died instead of her in that quest then Nico would be happy right now." He said

Was Isabella ever happy before her horrible life started? I don't know

"Alright campers, it's time for the campfire. Now, HURRY UP AND EAT YOUR FOOD AND GO TO THE CAMPSITE BEFORE I'll MAKE YOU CLEAN THIS ENTIRE CAMP!" Dionysus said and close the microphone while laughing.

I swear that it scared me.

Everyone was running to the campfire as quickly as they can.

**At the campfire **

"Good, everyone's here. We'll sing some camp sing-alongs. Then, the unclaimed campers will be claimed. Last but not least, Everyone will head to their cabins, have some downtime, and go to bed at 10:00 pm. If you're not asleep, then I'll have the harpies make you go to bed. Apollo campers can you start the sing-alongs" Chiron said

One of the Apollo campers I believe is Christopher got his guitar and played the first song.

**Just a kid by simple plan **

**Little things by Good Charlotte**

**It's Man in the Mirror by Michel Jackson **

After the songs were over it was time for the claiming.

**Percy Pov**

Thank the gods for the sing-alongs to be over. I like sing-alongs, but it's just that my voice can be horrible. Also, I wanted to what Olivia's godly parent. I know it can't be a goddess, so it must be a god. Can it be Hades? Nah, if she was she would be wearing all black by now or being moody. Can it be Zeus? No way. Can it be Apollo? Nope, I don't think she has the ability to heal people or shoot arrows. Can it be Dionysus? No. Can it be Hephaestus? Nope. Can it be Hermès? No. Can it be Poseidon? I don't think so. There's no way that Olivia can be the Daughter of Poseidon and the granddaughter of Oceanus. There's no way. She can possibly be the daughter of the minor gods. But deep down, I really think she's the Daughter of Poseidon. It's so obvious and I'm pretending to be oblivious. The blue clothes and her trident necklace.

"Alright campers, it's time for the unclaimed campers to finally be claimed by the gods," Chiron said

Everyone was sort of cheering, some of them want to get this claiming over with.

"May I have the unclaimed campers to come next to me please," Chiron said

I saw Olivia walking up to Chiron among the others.

I saw a lyre on a boy's forehead. The boy had blonde hair with light yellow eyes.

"All hail, Max the son of Apollo," Chiron said

We all bowed down to Max. Some of us didn't, they mostly cheered.

There was a rose on top of the girl's forehead.

"All hail, Alexandre the daughter of Demeter," Chiron said

We all cheered for her.

Okay, this claiming might take too long so here's a short summary.

There were daughters of Apollo, Hermès, Hecate, Iris, and Hephaestus. There were sons of Demeter, Dionysus, Ares, Athena, Aphrodite, Apollo, and Hebe.

Now, the last one whose left is Olivia

**Olivia POV **

I'm so nervous about being claimed. I am standing up in front of all these demigods. I feel like their all judging me. I should've just run away when I had the chance.

I was interrupted with a blue glow from my forehead.

Everyone was shocked especially Percy except for Nico and Isabella. Since I told Isabella and Isabella told her half-siblings.

Speaking of half-siblings, Where is Hazel? I haven't seen her anywhere today. Oh yeah, she's at the Roman camp.

"All hail, Olivia Jackson daughter of Poseidon," Chiron said, "Now tell us your backstory,"

My backstory?

"What do you mean?"

"I mean tell us about yourself."

"Oh ok, I am 15 years old. My grandmother is Ruby Jackson who fell in love with my grandfather Pontas. They had a daughter named Eve Jackson which is my mother by the way. Until they broke up and my grandmother married her fiancée Steve. They had a mortal daughter named Sally Jackson." I said

Everyone was looking at Percy.

They were shocked except for Isabella. She's just looking down

After this is over, I'm going to march down there and apologize to her. Well, the campers started to ask Percy a lot of questions about his mother having a sister. Aww, that's what he gets for leaving me alone with Annabeth when I needed your help

There was a horse stomp and everyone stopped asking questions

"Attention, let Olivia finish her backstory and all your questions will be answered. You may continue Olivia." Chiron said

"So, once Sally was 3 years old and my mother was 5 years old. My grandmother sends my mother to a foster home. My mother didn't know why, but I'm guessing it's because Ruby wanted to hide her from her sister. Since my mother is the Daughter of Pontas while Sally is a clear-sighted mortal. By the time my mother was 15 years old, she was always the sweetest and mostly the type of person who hates rules." I was about to continue until Clarisse cut me off

"You don't need to tell us about your mother's life. Just tell us how she meets Poseidon and how you were born. Also, how were you able to survive without being attacked by monsters." She said

Ok, I do need to speed this up a bit

"I was getting to that part. Like I was saying My mother had a rebellious streak at schooling and always loved the ocean. Until, when she was 20 years old, she meets Poseidon at an Aquarium. They hated each other at first, but then they decided to get to know each other better and they were in love. They dated for a couple of months. Of course, a God relationship with a mortal doesn't last forever because once I was born, Poseidon left without a trace, only leaving me with a trident necklace. I love it though it keeps me in touch with my father. I mean it feels like I am part of the ocean and the sea creatures that live under the sea." I said

"That's it, so any questions?" I asked

I'm not going to tell them about what my stepfamily did to me.

"I have a question. Have you ever been bullied at school?" Stacy asked

"Umm, I have been bullied all the time actually. I've been bullied because I'm a loner who always sit by myself, a geek, and for my love of water. They mostly make me know my place at school. My place at school and at home is to be a loser, freak, isolated, and be treated like I'm not important. Bye," I said while being weird.

"Okay, the campfire is now over. So, go to your new cabins newcomers. Goodnight" Chiron said then he heads to the big house.

Before I went to cabin 3, I saw Isabella sitting there in the back of the campsite.

Now it's my chance to finally apologize to her.

I walked up to her

"Hi," I said

"Hey," She said, "wait for a second, I thought I told you to pretend that I don't exist"

"You did except I wanted to apologize for what I did. I should've known that you were still healing from your past and I was so oblivious. You were right and I was wrong. I'm just a stupid girl who has no idea of what she's talking about."

"I forgive your apology, but that doesn't mean we're going to be back into being friends. I mean at least your family didn't die while mine did." She said

"You know my stepfamily did something worse to me than being a servant to them. I never thought I'll tell anyone this, but my stepfather Mark he uses me as his little whore." I said

I can't believe I said that. My stepfather is going to kill me once he finds out. I expect Isabella to run away from me because I have been sexually abused as a child and it still traumatized me.

"Oh, you're saying that your stepfather sexually abused you and kept silent about that. I understand. I feel bad for you. You need to tell Percy or your mother about this. So, they can kick him out of that house admittedly."

"He only does that when he's drunk," I said

"So, he needs to go hit the hay and go to the desert so he can starve to death. I'm pretty sure that Percy is going to kill him." She said

"Yeah right, who's going to save me from my stepfather? Oh, that's right me because I'm not going to my cousin kill him for me." I said

"Whatever, go to the Poseidon cabin. I'm pretty sure you'll have a huge conversation with your cousin. Good luck! Also, I want to be your friend again." Then Isabella went to her cabin


	24. Bonding

I walked over to Cabin 3 and stopped. I prefer to just sleep at the beach. Why I'm here? What do they want from me? I don't belong anywhere at all. I turned around to look at the unclaimed cabin one last time. It's pretty empty now since there are no campers that are unclaimed. I will miss talking to my temporary cabinmates. I know I slept in that cabin for one day, but it was worth it.

"Goodbye, I will miss you," I whispered and faced Cabin 3 again.

I opened the door and saw Percy wearing his blue pajamas with a pinch of red. Seriously, they need to add other colors in this cabin. How about trying to keep the cabin Ocean-related? Poseidon is the god of the seas for crying out loud.

"Hey Olivia, Welcome to Poseidon's Cabin," Percy said

"Uhh... Thanks," I said while putting my stuff down.

"Since we have a few minutes before curfew, I guess we should try to get to know each other better." He said

"Yeah, I agree with you," I said

The room was silent and getting a bit awkward until Percy started talking again.

"I just wanted to say sorry for leaving you and Isabella alone. I should've realized that you weren't comfortable. I remember when I felt that way as a new camper." He said sadly

I smiled

"You don't have to put yourself down because of what happened yesterday. It's in the past now. I'll get used to the place beside I have a cousin/ half-brother with me." I said

"Actually, you have another half-brother," Percy said

I was shocked. I can't believe that I have another half-brother.

"Really, Who is he? Where is he? I would like to meet him." I said

"His name is Tyson. He works at my dad's forges. Also, he's a cyclops and a son of Poseidon." He said

A cyclops? I thought a cyclops were evil monsters. I remember in The Odessey that Odysseus had to fight one.

"Aren't cyclops supposed to be evil?" I asked

"No, Tyson is not evil. He is extremely friendly." Percy said

"Oh ok," I said

We both began to laugh.

"Also, I was meaning to ask you, Why do you like to sleep on the beach?" Percy asked

**Percy Pov**

Olivia is kinda weird. I get that she loves the water and a Daughter of Poseidon, but sleeping on the beach is too much.

"I like to sleep on the beach because it's relaxing. The soothing waves are like a lullaby and comfort me. I miss seeing the creatures in the ocean." She said, " Now it's my turn to ask, Why do you like to eat blue food? Do you have any other hobbies than swimming?"

"I eat blue food because My ex-stepfather said something about blue food doesn't exist. So, my mom and I made a joke about it and continue eating blue food. Canoeing and Swimming are the only things I'm good at than fighting with a sword." I said

"Who's your ex-stepfather?" Olivia asked

"I don't really want to talk about him," I said

"Why? I promise I won't tell anyone. Besides, I know how you feel about stepfathers. They can be good or bad." She said

"What would you know about them?" I asked

"Because I still live with one. Actually, I live with a stepfamily and my mother is the only person I have left. My stepfamily treats me like I'm nothing. They abuse me until I'm battered and bruised." She said

I was shocked. How could they abuse her like that? I swear I'm going to march right into their house and knock them out.

"My ex-stepfather Gabe used to abuse me too. I'm glad we got rid of him." I said

"What happened to him?" Olivia asked

"Oh, my mother used Medusa's head to turn him into a statue. Then she found Paul who is my English teacher at Goode High School. She deserves him." I said

"Yeah, She does deserve happiness. If I was there, I would probably drown Gabe or send him to Tartarus." She said

I shivered.

"Hey, can we stop talking about Tartarus or Stepfathers, please? I don't want to have nightmares about them." I said

"Ok, sorry about that. What else should we talk about then?" She asked

"Why were you sitting alone at the Mess Hall today? You were supposed to sit with the others." I said

"Uh... Nobody said anything about Isabella when she was sitting alone. So, why should I sit with them? Can't I have my alone time? I would rather sit alone then sitting at the table of your godly parent." She said while getting up and heading to her bed.

"Percy, can we just forget about it? I'm starting to get tired and I really need to sleep." Olivia said

Oh well, I'll talk to her in the morning then.

"Sure, we do have a big day ahead of us. So, let's go to bed. Sleep well, Olivia," I said

I gave her a kiss on the cheek and went to my bed. Then I went to sleep.

**Olivia Pov**

After Percy went to sleep, I woke up and grabbed my journal. What? I haven't written in my journal in a while. So, I hope it's not a problem for anyone.

_Entry #12,_

_My life at Eastern high was always horrible. Today, I got humiliated and slapped by Alexis and her friends towards the whole school. Why I'm such a loser? My stepfamily has a way to make me their favorite punching bag. Anyways, a guy named Percy Jackson (a long lost cousin from my mom's side and a half-brother from my dad's side.) taught Alexis a lesson. I didn't really need his help. I could deal with them by myself. I'm not a damsel in distress like some princess in fairy tales. There was a girl named Isabella Rose who appeared from the shadows. Yeah, she was the girl that I met at the graveyard and lied about being a normal teenager. Also, I would sacrifice myself for my mother except for Poseidon. Although he gave me my trident necklace that doesn't change anything. He abandoned my mother for his godly duties. Kronos can eat him again for all I care. So, Percy told us that the camp needed our help, but I don't know why. Suddenly, there were two kindly ones (a.k.a Furies.) at school. Percy and Isabella started arguing about Killing or Leaving until I stopped them. We killed them and shadow traveled to camp half-blood. The tour wasn't so great because Percy left us for Annabeth. The campers were mostly staring at Isabella. Clarisse got angry at me for soaking her with toilet water. She almost killed me during Capture the Flag, but I put up a fight. The seven were cool except Piper. She totally annoys me. I tasted ambrosia for the first time and it tasted like my mom's brownies. So, my day at Camp half-blood wasn't that bad. It's going to be taking some getting used to until I'm comfortable. I wish I could visit my mom though. If only I was a mortal, then I wouldn't have to deal with monsters._

_Thanks for Listening _

I closed my journal and went outside to the beach. It's a good thing that nobody is here to see me except the furies, but who cares? If I'm going to stay here, then I'll have to enjoy it while it lasts.

I put my feet inside the water and swam away from the beach. The water was a little chilly, but that's fine with me. Once I was far enough, I plunged myself into the water.

The creatures of the sea were swimming happily with no worries at all. *sigh* I wish my life could be like that not having to worry about monsters attacking me. Suddenly, I saw a group of fishes trembling and scampering away. What are they scared about?

I turned around and saw a great white shark coming towards the fishes and me. Uh oh! I don't want to become his dinner.

"Mr. Shark, What are you doing?" I asked nicely hoping he won't eat me.

"I'm hungry and need to eat fishes. If you don't get out of my way, then I'm going to eat you too." He said

I got out of the shark's way. He swam to the fishes, gobbled them up, and continued his way.

"Poor little fishes," I thought

I continued on my journey to explore the ocean.

_Hello, my granddaughter._

"Who goes there?" I asked

_It is your grandfather, Pontas._

He appeared right in front of me. I couldn't really see him that well though.

"So, you finally decided to speak to me after all these years. Why now?" I asked

_Well, I want you to join me. _

_"_Why?" I asked

_Because we can destroy your father. You can have your revenge on Poseidon for abandoning you. What do you say, Olivia?_

"No, I'm not going to join you. Sure, I hate my father, but I hate you even more. You abandon my grandmother too. Now, leave me alone." I said

_Fine, but you'll regret the day that you didn't join me. You can kiss your mother goodbye._

Then he disappeared. What does he mean about kissing my mother goodbye?

I erased that question from my mind and continued swimming. I saw the sea turtles, jellyfish, some parrotfish, and a couple of clownfish.

It was fun hanging out with them. Most of them called me Sea Princess though which was getting annoying. I'm not a sea princess. I'm just a girl who loves water.

I hope I can meet some mermaids during my next expedition. This reminds me that I have to go back before someone noticed that I'm gone. I swim very fast until I reached the beach. I exited the water and changed into my pajamas.

I went back into Cabin #3 to go to my bed and went to sleep.

Tomorrow, I would have to warn my mother about Pontas before it's too late. I don't want to lose my mother and be stuck with my stepfamily forever.

**A/N: Hey, I hope you guys are safe during the Coronavirus outbreak. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Bye**


	25. Adios!

"Morning Olivia, did you sleep well?" Percy asked.

I woke up at the sound of his voice and sit on the bed.

"Yeah, I had a nightmare-free sleep. Your up early," I said

"I have to go train some younger kids today. Would you like to come with me to train them?" He asked

Is he serious? Why would Percy ask an unexperienced camper like me to help train children? Don't get me wrong, I don't really hate kids, but I don't know if I can help them.

"Uh...Olivia, Are you still there?"

Percy waved his hand in front of my face. It got me out of my thoughts.

"Percy, I'm still in my pajamas. I'll come with you once I changed into my original clothes." I said.

"Oh ok, I'll be waiting for you at the arena then. See ya later," Percy said while stepping out of the cabin.

Hmmph... He could of at least wait for me here. I took a quick shower and picked out my outfit for the day. I was wearing an orange T-shirt with my dark blue jacket and a black skirt with green shoes. Also, I put my trident necklace on my neck. I didn't want to lose the only thing that resembles dad even though he's a jerk.

I exited the cabin and went to the Arena. The Arena kinda looks like the colosseum in Ancient Rome on the outside. I entered the building and saw Percy teaching a group of younger kids how to fight with their swords. Most of the kids are 11 -12-year-olds.

"Olivia, glad you can make it," Percy exclaimed.

The group of kids turned to me.

"Yep," I said trying to act casual.

"Good, you can come and help me," he said

"Fine, I do need to practice my sword-fighting skills anyway," I said while joining the group.

This is my first and going to my last time fighting here. I'm not going to stay in the arena for long.

"Alright, we're going to learn ho to deflect a sword for class today," Percy said.

A little boy raised his hand.

"Yes, Felix," Percy said.

"Are you going to show us?" Felix asked

Percy nodded

"If I'm going to give you guys a demonstration, then Olivia will have to be my partner," Percy said with a smirk.

Oh no! Percy's planning something. ok, So, I went up next to him and get into a fighting stance with a sword in my right hand. I fight right-handed.

"Ready whenever you are, Seashell," I said while smiling.

"Very funny, Sea princess. Let's dance," Percy said getting into position with his sword Riptide (a.k.a Anaklusmos).

We began to fight while the kids were watching. I know that Percy is the greatest swordsman that was the successor of a Hermes camper that died during the Titan's war. I forget his name though. I was swinging my sword, but he blocked with his own sword. Then Percy swung his sword and I dodged it. This fight scene might take long, so I'll shorten it for you guys.

Well, it turns out that Percy successfully made me dropped my sword. I lost the battle. It's fine though because I can always have a rematch.

"Not bad, Olivia," Percy said

"Thanks, you weren't so bad either," I said

Percy turned back to the younger kids.

"And that's how you deflect an opponent sword."

The kids clapped and cheered in excitement.

"Now, I want all of you to get a partner and practice the technique," Percy said

I guess it's my cue to leave and pack my bags.

"Hey Percy, I'm going to go back into the Poseidon cabin," I said

"Ok," Percy said.

I left the arena and went to Cabin 3. What? You thought I forgot about leaving camp half-blood? Nope, I'm still leaving to warn my mother. Who knows what my grandfather is going to do with my mother? I was supposed to leave earlier, but I lost track of time. Besides, I wanted to hang out with Percy before I go.

I grabbed my backpack and wrote Percy a farewell letter. I hope he won't get mad at me. Now, how I'm supposed to get back home? I know I can ask Isabella to help me. I would ask someone else, but I don't really know the campers that well.

So, I went to the Hades cabin. I knocked on the door and waited. This is going to take a while. Finally, somebody opened the door.

"What do you want?" Isabella asked

"Sup Isabella, you're looking good this morning," I said

"I'm really not in the mood. I need you to tell me what do you want. So, I can go back to sleep." She said

"Last night, My grandfather Pontas was talking to me in the ocean-" Isabella interrupted me.

"What were you doing in the ocean?" She asked

"I was exploring the ocean because it was fun. Anyway, he was asking me to join him." Isabella interrupted me again.

"Did you refuse his offer?" Isabella asked

"Yes, I declined his offer. So, can you stop interrupting me? He told me that if I joined him then I can get revenge on my father. Although Poseidon abandoned my mother, I don't want to kill him. Also, he told me that I can kiss my mother goodbye. I need you to help me go back to Florida to warn my mother." I explained, " So, can you like shadow travel or something?"

"Alright, I'll help you, but I'm not going to shadow travel." She said

I looked at her confused.

"Why?" I asked

"A few days ago, I used to shadow traveled all around the world and turned myself into a shadow. Nico, Annabeth, Hazel, Jason, and Leo had to go look for me. Also, a son of Poseidon and Zeus, who were working for Tartarus, came to destroy me, but I killed them. Hazel and Nico took me to Hades to turn me back to a human again. He was reluctant until he made me promise on the River Styx to not shadow travel around the world again. That's why," Isabella said, " Also, it drains my energy."

Oh, that makes much more sense. Why would her grandfather want to kill her?

"Oh well, I guess we have to take a long way then," I said

"We are going to need another person with us." She said

"I don't think so, we're trained demigods. I'm pretty sure we can handle ourselves fine." I said

"We're going to meet a lot of monsters though. Since the children of the big three attract a lot of monsters." Isabella said

"Fine, who will we take with us?" I said

"I know just the person to help us." She said

She started walking and I followed her. I don't know where she is taking me, but I hope it's good. She stopped in front of Athena's cabin. Wait for a second! She is not going to ask her, right?

"Isabella, why did you bring me here?" I asked

"Because we are going to bring Annabeth with us," Isabella said.

"Your kidding, right?" I asked

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" She asked

I shooked my head no.

We enter the cabin and found Annabeth using her laptop. I thought she would be with Percy or do other activities.

"Hey Annabeth, we were wondering if you can help us on a quest," Isabella said

"What quest?" Annabeth asked

"A quest to go to Florida. So, I can see my mother." I said

"Why don't you asked Isabella to shadow travel you there?" Annabeth asked

"I can't because I'm not supposed to shadow travel all around the world. I can shadow travel only when it's necessary plus it takes all lot of energy." Isabella said, "So, we need your help."

"Fine, I'll help but we need to get supplies that I already have just in case of emergencies. Before we leave, did anyone of you write to Percy or Nico that you're leaving. You know how worried they'll get." Annabeth said

I don't know if Isabella wrote her half-siblings a letter.

We nodded our heads

"Excellent, so let's go on the quest girls. I hope you're ready for your first quest and the fright of your lives in the monsters/mortals world." Annabeth said

We headed out of Athena's cabin and went to the sign that says "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood"

We went past the camp border and headed to the woods.

**Annabeth POV **

I hope these girls know what trouble they're getting into because they are monsters lurking everywhere and they didn't train themselves yet.

So, we were walking in the woods looking for an Argus who drives a taxi. So, he can drop us off to Manhattan.

"What are we looking for in the woods?" Olivia said

"We're going to find a road where Argus is waiting for us. I'll call him through IM just in case someone needs to go back home." I said

"Wow, you always have a plan for everything," Isabella said

"Girls, let's focus on the quest. We are not here to talk about everything there are monsters lurking everywhere in the woods. So, keep your eyes and ears open." I said

We keep walking and looking for a car. Until we spotted Argus and we run to him.

"Argus, can you please drive me and my friends to Manhattan?" I said as we went inside the car.

Argus hit the gas and we drove to Manhattan. It was a 30-minute drive. So, I decided to talk to Olivia and Isabella to get to know them better.

"I know had a rough start with you Olivia and I'm sorry that I asked so many questions. I mean I saw the look on your face. It looks like you wanted to run away from me." I said

"Umm, well it will take me a long time to get to know you. You did scare me with all those questions. Plus, I wonder why did Percy ditch Isabella and me to see you." Olivia said

"But it's not really important. So what he ditched us. At least, you had the tour of Camp half-blood even though we had some trouble along the way." Isabella said

"What kind of trouble?" I asked

"Just some people looking at Isabella and calling her names. While we had our heads dumped inside the toilet by Clarisse and her gang." Olivia said

"I was the one who had their head inside the toilet water while you soaked Clarisse in the girl's bathroom," Isabella said

"Haha, just like Percy when he first came to camp. Percy should have given you the tour instead of Isabella since Percy's a camp counselor and a leader. I'll talk to him later. So, how did you two meet each other." I asked

"Well, I saw Olivia at the front of Eastern High school when I got beaten by a bunch of mean girls. She left me alone on the floor and went inside the school," Bella said

"For the last time, I'm sorry. We meet each other again in a graveyard, Isabella had to run away from me." Olive said

"It's because I didn't want to talk to you and I was mad at you," Isabella said, " I recall when you said that you were scared of me."

"Ok, I was, but I'm not anymore. Do you remember when you lied to me that you were normal?" Olivia said

"You lied to me too," Isabella said

"Alright, that's enough. So, Olivia, why were you begging to a mean girl to leave Isabella alone and hurt you instead?" I asked

"Who told you that? Only Isabella and Percy know what happened since they were there." Olive said

"Percy told me about what happened after he went to see me," I said while shrugging

I wonder why Olivia is so worked up about it

"I just didn't want Isabella to be hurt all the time by those bullies. I always have seen her being beaten down by them. Sure, they bully me like that. But the way they make her feel like she doesn't exist is wrong. I was always a punching bag to my stepfamily and Alexis. I can take the pain." Olive said

"Why do guys always get bullied? I mean you're the daughters of the big three for crying out loud. Your fathers are Poseidon and Hades. I don't know who will be the daughter of Zeus other than Thalia. You guys are supposed to be powerful not letting other people push you around." I said

"We can answer the first question but the others no. We're freaks at that school. I have the ability to see ghosts and talk to them. I went to Tartarus a couple of times. While Olivia gets bullied because of her love of water. We're the loners and we're fine with it. I sit in the dark place of the school and used to talk with my ghost friend Jenna." Bella said

"I mostly sit by myself in the tables. I sit in the girl's bathroom to just write down things about my life. Aren't we supposed to be focused on our quest?" Olive asked

"Your right, we're almost there to Manhattan. Once we're there we have to go to a bus stop. That'll drive us to Jamestown, Virginia." I said

They nodded their heads in agreement

Argus dropped us off in Manhattan. Where Percy Jackson lived with his mother. An idea popped inside my head.

"You guys want to see Percy's mother," I asked

They both shocked their heads no

I was surprised, but then I realized we didn't have time for that. Since Olivia needed to see her mother again. Why couldn't they just shadow travel? It would have been so much easier. Why couldn't they live closer to Long Island?

We went to the closest bus stop and waited for the bus. The buses in Manhattan take a long time because of the traffic. I wonder how's Percy doing in camp half-blood. I bet he's worried sick that I left him with any warning.

**A/n: This is my first time writing the scene for training in the Battle Arena. It was my favorite part of the story. Enjoy the Chapter!**


	26. Whn hey hey

**Percy Pov**

After Olivia left, I went back to teach the younger kids. The kids were in two groups of six. They are doing a good job of the sword technique.

"Alright, class dismissed," I said

The group of kids put their swords down and left the arena. Whew! I'm glad that's over. I went back to the Poseidon's cabin. It's been a while since I spoke to my father. Maybe, I'll visit him with Olivia one day. I opened the door and found Tyson there.

"Hi! Big Brother," Tyson said

He came up and hugged me. I hugged him back.

"I missed you, little guy," I said

"I missed you too," he said

"Olivia would be happy to see you," I said

Speaking of Olivia, where is she? I thought she told me that she was going back to the Poseidon cabin, but she's not here.

"Who is Olivia?" Tyson asked

"She is a daughter of Poseidon and a granddaughter of Pontas. I thought you meet her already because she was in the cabin." I said

"When I got here, I didn't see anyone there," he said

"Come on, we are going to look for her," I said while exiting the cabin with Tyson.

First, we went to the Big house to ask Chiron, but he said he haven't seen her. Next, we went to the Archery, but we didn't see her there. Then, we went to the Hades cabin and knocked on the door. We waited until Nico opened the door.

"What do you want?" Nico asked

"Hey Nico, we were wondering if you saw Olivia anywhere?" I asked.

"No, I just got back here and found Isabella missing. Do you know where she went?" Nico asked

Isabella's missing too. What is going on here?

I shooked my head.

"Oh well, I have to find her by myself then. Bye," Nico said.

He was about to close the door, but I stopped him.

"Wait! Why don't we go looking for them together?" I asked

"Fine," Nico said

Tyson, Nico, and I went to the Athena's Cabin. Why did we go there? Well, its because I want to ask Annabeth something. We knocked on the door and waited.

"Do we have to ask your girlfriend?" Nico asked

"He has too because he's a Seaweed brain," Tyson said

"Only Annabeth gets too call me that. Besides, she might know where Olivia and Isabella went." I said

Malcolm opened the door

"Percy, if you are here to see Annabeth, then I'm sorry to tell you that she's gone," Malcolm said

I frowned.

"She left a few minutes ago with a daughter of Hades and Poseidon," he said

"You mean that Olivia and Isabella passed by here," Nico asked

Malcolm nodded

"Thank you! Malcolm," Tyson said

"Your welcome," Malcolm said

We left Athena's cabin. So, we know that Annabeth went with Olivia and Isabella which means they are not in Camp Half-Blood. But, where did the girls go?

"Umm...Percy, did you check the note in the Poseidon cabin." Tyson said

I stopped and give Tyson a look

"What note?" I asked

"There was a note on your bed. I think it was from Olivia or someone. Maybe, that will give a clue to where she's gone." Tyson said

He passed me a paper from his pocket. It was a bit crumpled, but I could still read it in Greek.

I started to read it out loud to the others.

_Dear Percy, _

_If_ _you read this letter, then that means I left the Poseidon cabin. I'm going back home to see my mother again. Don't worry about me because I'm going to be fine. Besides, I learned from you, so I think I can defeat the monsters. I had fun helping you train the younger kids. If I come back safe and sound, then I want to have a rematch. If I die during my trip, promise me you'll move on. Also, I hope you have a wonderful time with your girlfriend. What else I'm forgetting? Oh yeah, can you tell Tyson that I said Hello?_

_Love, _

_Olivia Jackson_

"We have to go now," I said

We went to Thalia's tree and shadow travel to Manhattan. I hope the girls are there.

**Annabeth's POV **

The bus was taking so long to arrive. So, while the girls and I were waiting for the bus. I saw three boys coming over to the bus stop. They kinda look familiar to me.

"Don't those three boys look familiar to you?" I asked Olivia and Isabella

"What boys?" Isabella asked

I pointed at the three boys and they are coming really closer now. The girls looked at the three boys.

"Oh no! Percy is coming when I specially said to him not to follow me," Olivia said

"And he's coming with Tyson and Nico. I wonder how did they know we were in Manhattan." I said

"Nico did tell me that the shadows can travel you to where the person that is closed to you," Isabella said

Huh! I don't understand but I understand at the same time.

"Hey, guys! Thank goodness you girls are still safe." Percy said standing next to us.

"Well, I can't believe you followed us when you weren't supposed to seaweed brain," I said

Percy was about to say something else but the bus arrived finally.

We went inside the bus and went on our way to Jamestown, Virginia.

"Tyson, would you care to explain how did you guys know that we were at the bus stop?" Isabella asked

"Well, to be completely honest with you, I don't know," Tyson said

Hmm... that's interesting

**Olivia POV **

I can't believe that Percy followed me. I wrote to him in a letter to not worry about m, but he came and followed me. Oh, how I want to just slap him upside the head.

Once, we get to Florida. Percy and I are going to have a little chat about NOT FOLLOWING ME BECAUSE I CAN PERFECTLY HANDLE MYSELF AND I DON'T NEED YOU TO MAKE SURE I'M SAFE ALL THE TIME.

So, anyways we are traveling on the bus to Virginia with the boys who joined us.

It was a pretty long ride and it is going to take us like three days to get there, but if we take an airplane (which I can't go to or else Zeus is going to use his lightning bolt to electrocute me) it's going to take a few hours to reach there. As long as there's no monsters on our path we should be fine right.

WRONG!

Because I started to hear noises in the bus.

"What was that making noise?" I asked the others.

They shrugged their shoulders

Okay, I'm just jumping to conclusions about a monster inside a bus. I heard the noise again, but this time the demigods heard it too. We drew our weapons.

"Who's making that noise? Come on and show yourself." Nico said

"Well Well Well, if it isn't the children of the big three and the daughter of Athena. What a surprise? I wonder where you six our going." A voice said

"Show yourself you coward and it's none of your business," Percy said

The voice showed itself and it was Euryale one of the gorgon sisters

"Euryale, What are you doing here?" Isabella asked

"I'm here to kill you of course. I want to get revenge on that sea spawn for killing my sisters and me. Oh, look the sea god had gotten himself another child. Great, I kill both of you quickly." Euryale said and charged.

She used her claws to try me and Percy to shreds, but we dodged it. Nico and Tyson tried to help, but there was a group of monsters blocking their way. How did the monsters get there? I don't know

Isabella and Annabeth were too busy fighting the hellhounds. It's like a monster battle except the mortals were going on there day.

"Olivia, pay attention especially when you have a gorgon who wants to kill us," Percy said

Percy and I keep on fighting the gorgon for about an hour. Slashing, and dodging the gorgon attacks.

"I'm surprised you survived this long Daughter of Poseidon, but I think you should give up now or else something bad will happen to your mother," Euryale said

I stopped, while Percy kept on fighting the gorge.

'What's going to happen to my mom, if I don't let the gorgon kill me.' I thought to myself

No! I won't let that monster pr my grandfather take my mother. So, I attacked harder than ever. Until Percy and me finally defeated Euryale. She dissolved into golden dust.

I looked to my left side and I saw my friends covered in gold dust too. I guess they defeated the other monsters too.

Note to self: Never jinx anything ever again

"Thank the gods, that is over with. I thought we were going to fight them forever." Annabeth said

"Good, now we can focus on taking Olivia to see her mother and Isabella in Florida," Tyson said

We sat on our original seats before we had to fight the monsters on the bus.

I'm glad the fighting is over. I can't wait to see my mother again, but I have to see my stepfamily again. I hope my mother finds a way to get rid of them. If not, then I'll have to stand up to them.

**Isabella POV **

I'm kinda worried about showing Nico where I live. I never showed him where I live. I told him my mom, half-sister, and half brother was electrocuted. But, mostly I'm worried how will Percy react if he found out that Olivia was sexually abused by her stepfamily.

I sit next to Olivia and start to have a conversation with her

"Olivia, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked

"Sure, What is It, Isabella?" She said

"Well, it's about Percy," I said

"What about him?" She said

"You know that we're going back home right," I said

She nodded

"You know that Percy, Tyson, Nico, and Annabeth are coming with us to make sure we're safe," I said

She nodded again

"It's just that I wonder how will they react if they found out about you being sexually abused by your stepfather," I said

"SHE IS WHAT!" Percy said

Great, I forgot they are right in front of us.

Percy looked at Olivia. Actually, the demigods looked at Olivia in shock

"You never told me that you were abused or sexually abused by your stepfather," Percy said

"Would you care to explain how did you told Isabella, but not us," Annabeth said

"Why did you hide it? You should've told someone else about that." Tyson said

"We could've have helped you," Nico said

I'm starting to think that I should've waited until we were alone to talk about it to Olivia.

"Listen, guys, I'm fine nothing to worry about. It's was just a few groping and that was it. It was nothing serious. So, can we please forget about this." Olivia said

I wonder if her mother knows about that.

But, I decided to drop it and glaring at Nico, Tyson, Annabeth, and Percy hoping they would drop it.

"Okay, we would forget about this," Percy said

**4 hours later **

We finally made it to Jamestown, Virginia. I have enough energy to take Olivia to Florida.

"I have the energy to take us to Florida now," I said

"Same, I have enough energy to shadow travel to Florida," Nico said

"Except, that once we shadow traveled to Florida. Nico and I are going to be tired. So, I hope you're ready." I said

They nodded their heads

"Everyone hold hands," Nico said

We hold our hands before we started to shadow travel,

"Is it going to be terrifying?" Olivia asked

"Yes, " Tyson said

"Don't worry we'll be fine" Annabeth said

"As long as we hold Nico and Isabella's hands and don't let go or else we're going to get lost," Percy said

"Alright, Here we go," I said

We looked for a shade in the trees and shadow traveled to Florida. It was cool shadow traveling again.

Once, we reach Florida, I started to feel like my energy was drained out of me.

"Is everyone okay?" Percy asked

"Fine," I said while feeling like I needed to take a nap

"Never better," Annabeth said

"Good," Nico said

"Terrific" Olivia said

"Frightening" Tyson said

"Since we are fine so let's go find Olivia's mother," I said

"But, first we need to take a rest. Because I can't go on like this." Annabeth said

We all agreed and looked for a place to sleep. Once, we found a place to sleep, we said good night to each other, and went to bed. Alright, tomorrow we are going to be on our way to find Olivia's home and meet her mother. While I have to show them where I live in case they asked me.

I fall into a deep sleep.

**Percy POV **

It's morning time. So, that means we can get going to find Olivia's mother. I can't wait to see her mother and maybe find her stepfather. So, I can give him a piece of my mind. But then again, Olivia's stepfather is kinda like my stepfather Gabe, but he never sexually abused me.

I walked out of the building only to find out my friends and my half-sister waiting for me outside.

"Wow, you're a heavy sleeper. I thought you would be the first one to be ready." Olivia teased

"Whatever, let's go," I said

We started walking around the neighborhood and it was a very simple town.

"So, where is your home, Olivia?" Annabeth asked

"Oh, we're almost there. It's only two blocks away from here." Olivia said

After, walking two blocks. We saw a nice house. It was a normal house nothing special.

"Is this your house Olivia?" Annabeth asked

"Yes, it is. It's home sweet home." Olivia said, "Come on let's go inside. I hope my mom is at home."

I feel like Olivia is worried about something.


	27. Revenge

We went up to the house. I hope that my grandfather hasn't killed my mother yet. So, I opened the door.

"Mom, Where are you?" I asked.

"Why do you have to ask that question? I'm pretty sure your mother is fine." Annabeth said

"Annabeth, shut up," Isabella said.

I'm going to have to thank Isabella later.

"I'm in the kitchen, sweetie." My mom said

Percy, Tyson, Isabella, Nico, Annabeth, and I went inside the kitchen. My mother was tied to a chair and I was really mad.

"What happened here?" Percy asked

"We'll worry about that later, but help me untie her," I said while going to the chair.

Once we finished, my mom explained what happened to her. She told us that there was a demigoddess who was ordered by Pontas to kill her. She sneaked inside the house and began to tie my mother up, but someone was coming downstairs. So, she left the house. If I find her, I'm so going to kill her. I hugged my mother.

"At least you weren't killed. I'm happy you are safe and sound." I said

"Olivia, who are these people?" My mom asked

"Hi, My name is Tyson," Tyson said

"Annabeth Chase," Annabeth said

"Nico di Angelo," Nico said

"I'm Isabella Rose," Isabella said

"and I'm Percy Jackson. We are her friends from Camp." Percy said

"Oh, it's nice to meet all of you. Would you guys like to meet the rest of the family?" My mom said

They nodded

Why? My stepsisters and stepbrothers are going to embarrass me in front of them.

"Before we see them, Do you know that Olivia's being abused by her stepfamily?" Percy asked

I glared at him.

I don't want my mother to know about that.

"Yes, I had known about that. I just wanted them to see their visitors before I do something." My mom said

My mother had known about this all along when I tried my best to hid it from her. I had to use the foundation to cover the bruises.

My mom winked at me.

It probably means that she's going to get rid of my stepfamily. I couldn't have been more proud of my mother.

"You guys can sit on the couch while I come back with the others," she said while going upstairs.

Annabeth punched Percy in the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" Percy asked

"Hmm...You decided to Olivia and Isabella alone and came to me instead. Why would you abandon them, Percy? I thought you were better than that." Annabeth said

"I came to you because we need to discuss trouble coming to camp. Besides, Olivia already confronted me." Percy said

"Yep, I already talk to him about that. Also, Percy, don't you ever follow me again." I said while punching him in the arm.

"Ok, I learned my lesson," Percy said while rubbing his arm.

**Ève POV **

When I left my daughter and her new friends in the living room. I went up to get my husband whose about to be my ex-husband and his children. I let them live in this house for too long. It's time for them to leave and never return.

I come to Trish and Bloom's shared room which was originally Olivia's room, but they took it.

I found Trish and Bloom doing their makeup and talking about boys. So, I decided to interrupt their conversation.

"Trish and Bloom, your stepsister Olivia has returned and she brought guests that you should meet," I said because this will their last day being in this room.

"Our freaky sister has returned. Ugh! Why couldn't she ever learn to stay away from us? We were having fun without her" Trish said

"I don't know why, but once her fake friends are gone we're going to teach her a lesson," Bloom said

"Girls, You better not be talking to your sister that way or else you won't be able to go to any parties for a month," I said

"Yes mother we're coming to the living room," they said

They left the room and head downstairs.

Perfect, all I need to do is get my stepsons and soon to be ex-husband.

I went to Jacob and Alexander's shared room. I opened the door and find them playing video games. Soon, their room might be a place for exercise instead.

"Boys, your stepsister Olivia has returned. She has brought guests for you to meet." I said with my hands folded

"Great, our stepsister has finally gotten herself some friends for once," Jacob said

"Oh yeah, Olivia is like a ghost who's only good for obeying everything we say," Alexander said

I unplugged their video game and took their controllers. Relax, you'll get rid of the Lilingtion's out of your home.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Jacob said

I dropped their video games and controllers on the floor until it broke.

"What are you doing with our video games?" Alexander said

"The both of you know exactly what I'm doing. I'm destroying your video games and throwing them into the trash. Because I asked you two to go downstairs to meet your stepsister or else I'll grab your ears and bring you down there myself." I said to them.

"Fine, we'll be going downstairs mom." They said and went downstairs

Now, to get rid of that man who started bringing misery into our lives.

This is the perfect day to get rid of the family. I'm sick and tired of them taken advantage of my kindness. I'm sick of it, I should've dumped him years ago because that man hasn't even lift a finger to help me and neither his children. So, James and his children think they could use Olivia as their servant. No, thank you.

I went up to James's room. I kicked the door open in a fit of rage.

James looked up to me in surprise.

"Eve, why did you kicked the door? Usually, you opened the door with your hands." Mark said

"I have my reasons. Now, get up from your bed because Olivia has returned from vacation and she brought guests. I want you to meet them" I said with my hands on my hips.

"No, I don't want to see that girl again. This place was much better when she left." James said

I swear I want to punch him in the face until he passes out and throws him to the ocean. So, my father can deal with him. Then, he will finally be dead. But no, that's not my plan.

"Oh really, If it was so much better with her gone. Then why would you keep on calling Olivia's name every time you need a beer." I said

"None of your business," James said

"Then get out of your room and get downstairs. You know what, I'll get you down there myself." I said

I grabbed James's ear and brought him downstairs. He was mad, but I didn't care.

**Isabella POV **

So, these are Olivia's step-siblings. They look like the popular kids back at Eastern High. Oh, they are the popular kids from Eastern High school. Next to Alexis, Tina, and Mina. I remember Trish, Jacob, Alexander, and Bloom. They were the juniors and were mean but not that mean as Alexis. Alexis is the Queen Bee and almost everybody fears her.

"OMG is that Isabella the freak from Eastern High School. It's been a few days since we last saw you. You were always the main target of Alexis and her gang." Trish said

Great, they remembered me.

I looked at Nico and it looks like he wants to kick her in the shine.

Annabeth wants to scream at them

Tyson wants to punch them

Percy just wants to kill them

While Olivia looks like she wants her stepfamily to just drop dead.

"That's right, you were always the girl who was isolated from the entire school," Bloom said

I really want to send those people to Tartarus right now. Who cares if they're mortals? They need to shut the fuck up.

"Aw, those were the good old days, but now we have a sister who is practically invisible to do whatever we say," Jacob said

I heard Olivia muttering "I'm going to make them drown."

Trust me I want them to die as well.

"You know I'm starting to think that Olivia is going to start crying because we're embarrassing her in front of her friends. Now, they'll that she is a loser who loves to get hurt. Isn't that right Olivia?" Alexander said

That's it I want to kill them now. I took my sword and tried to kill them. Percy, Nico, Tyson, and Annabeth started to the same.

"Whoa, I'm surprised that Isabella had the guts to try to kill us with a stick," Bloom said while laughing

"Yeah, What's the stick going to do? Nothing." Trish laughed

Jacob and Alexander started to laugh with them.

Olivia was about to get the knife until Olivia's mother came downstairs with Olivia's stepfather.

"What's going on here?" James said, "Why are you trying to kill my innocent children?"

"Innocent Children more like Stuck-up teenagers," Nico said

"We're not stuck-up teenagers. We were just talking to them until that goth girl tried to kill us." Bloom whined

Wow, I'm so hurt.

"Who are you calling a Goth girl?" I said

"Oh, shut up. Bloom, tell me everything that happened." James said

"Well, Trish, Jacob, Alexander, and I went downstairs to meet our stepsister and her fake friends. Then, we remembered Isabella, the goth girl that tried to bully us every time we got to school. We started to tell her stop, but she started to grab a stick and tried to kill us. Her friends did the same too except Olivia, our dearest sister tried to get the knife to kill us. They're terrorists, daddy." Bloom said while trying to sound as innocent as possible

Her siblings nodded in agreement

"What a bunch of liars?" Annabeth whispered to me

"That's not what happened. They're lying like they always do." Olivia said

"Quiet, Olivia. What did I tell you about talking?" James said

"You said not talk unless I'm spoken to," Olivia said sadly

"Exactly, I believe them and if they said you're a terrorist then you should go to jail. I'll be calling the cops to take you six in jail." James said

"No, you won't be taking my child to jail." Olivia's mother said

"That wasn't what actually happened. We were just minding our own business until your 'Innocent Teenagers' started to insult us. So, we got angry and tried to take care of them. Olivia got extremely angry and tried to scare them with a knife not to kill them." Percy said

We nodded our heads in agreement

"Well, I believe in my children. They're always good-hearted children who do the right thing. They can do no wrong just like me. I'm the best role model." James said

**Olivia POV**

How is my stepfather the best role model? To me, he's the worst. Jacob, Alexander, Trish, and Bloom are just like him trying to act all innocent and nice, but behind closed doors their just jerks. I can't believe that Bloom wanted to make it seem like they weren't doing anything wrong.

I want to kill them with that knife so badly, but I had to scare them.

"Explain the best role model," Tyson said

"No comment," James said

"Alright, let's just forget about what happened to today." My mother said, " Thank you guys for visiting us."

My stepfamily stepped out of the living room.

"Don't worry, they'll be gone once you come back from exploring your neighborhood, Olivia. You think I was going to believe their lie. Nope, I wanted to get rid of them ever since they showed their true colors. Now, it's my chance to get rid of them. Have fun dear." She said

"Well, will be going now. I'll come back soon mom." I said

"Thanks for everything even though we almost had a huge fight with them," Nico said

"I don't blame you." My mom said and she went back upstairs.

I know my mom is a troublemaker, but I never knew that she wanted to get rid of them this badly. My mom is full of surprises sometimes.

We walked outside of my house and sit on the benches next to the sidewalks.

"Your mom is pretty cool, but your stepfamily is rude," Isabella said

"They're liars and bullies," Tyson said

"I've never known that they were that bad," Annabeth said

"We should've killed them," Nico said

"We should kill them. They never should've talked about Olivia and Isabella like that. Now, I understand why you tried to act like your fine and why you don't need anybody protecting you. Really, we are your friends, not your fake friends. I hope your mother finds a way to get them out of here." Percy said

He reached out his hands and I grabbed them. We shake hands.

I looked at Tyson. We haven't got to introduce each other properly.

"Hi Tyson, I'm Olivia, your new half-sister. We haven't got to meet each other properly because of what happened." I said

"Nice to meet you, Percy told me about you. He was sad that you left him. He had to search for you around camp." Tyson said

Oh, so that's why their here.

"Percy, did you read the letter?" I asked

"I did, but that was when I was looking for you. Thank goodness, Tyson had the letter on him or else I would go on a rampage." Percy said

"You already went on a rampage. You went to the Big house, the Archery, Hades cabin, and Athena's cabin. Also, you were upset that Annabeth was gone." Tyson said

"Tyson!" Percy said

"It's true. These two were looking for you and Annabeth while I just came here to look for Isabella." Nico said

"Nico!" Percy said

Annabeth, Isabella, and I chuckled.

"So, what are we going to do now?" I said

"Well, I always wondered where does Isabella live?" Nico said

I wonder about that too. Since Isabella and I go to the same school.

"I think Isabella should take us to where she lives," Percy said

Isabella started to tense up. I understand that she's afraid to tell them that she lives in the streets or her house that is broken down.

"Guys, in case you haven't noticed. I live in my destroyed house and sometimes in the streets." Isabella muttered while continuing to walk

"What did she say?" Tyson said

"She sometimes talks that way if she doesn't want to talk about something," Nico said

I'm guessing that Nico had experience with Isabella muttering.

"But that doesn't answer his questions," Annabeth said

"She'll show us instead of telling us," Percy said

We all nodded and kept on walking. Until we stopped in a destroyed house. It looks like a fire that burns a part of the house.

"What is that?" Annabeth asked

"Is that where you live Isabella?" Nico asked

She nodded her head

I wanted to ask what happened, but I already knew the answer. My father and Zeus had something to do with it.

"This is where I live and sometimes I mostly sleep on the streets. Since my family died, I'm an orphan now." Isabella said while giving us a slight smile

I feel like crying because my best friend is living on her own. I have my own experience of sleeping in the streets. Since James was treating me like his servant.

"I understand I ran away from my stepmother and slept on the streets until Luke and Thalia founded me," Annabeth said

"I slept on the streets too in Manhattan because I needed to get away from camp. Since I was mostly the freak there." Nico said

"How many times do we have to tell you that your not a freak Nico?" Percy said

"I know about that Percy," Nico said

"I used to sleep on the streets too mostly because of my stepfather Gabe abusing and kicking me out of the house," Percy said

Wow, I know he had a bad past, but I've never known that his ex-stepfather Gabe had kicked him out of his own house.

"Isabella, you know that I run away from my family and sleep on the streets until my mother has to look for me," I said

"I guess your right about that. You guys had terrible lives and I'm grateful for meeting all of you." Isabella said

"We're grateful for meeting you too," Nico said

We all nodded in agreement

"I guess the rest of us should be going back to camp half-blood now. See you guys later." Annabeth said

With that Nico, shadow traveled Percy, Tyson, and Annabeth back to camp half-blood once they said goodbye.

"See you at school, Olivia," Isabella said

"See you at school too, but this time we're going to sit together at lunch," I said

"Ok," Isabella said

"I gotta go, Isabella. See you tomorrow Bye!" I said while waving my hand goodbye

"Bye Olivia" Isabella said while waving her hand goodbye

I walked back home. I found my mother sitting on the couch drinking some tea.

"Hi, Mom," I said while coming to give my mother a hug.

"Hi Honey," My mom said

"So, what happened to James and his children?" I asked

"Let's just say they went on a trip with the sharks," she said with a grin on her face.

"Mom, what did you do?" I asked with a puzzled look.

"Well, I killed them when their backs were turned and tossed them to the ocean. I prayed to Poseidon to let the sharks eat them for their next meal. I don't know if he answered my prayers or not, but I know that we don't have to see them again. Also, I burned their stuff in the fireplace." My mom said

"Mom,"

"Yes, Sweetie,"

"Thank you. You really are my hero."

"No problem, your friend Percy said it himself that they should've been gone by now. Do you think I will ever see my long lost sister again?" My mom asked

"Yes, you will meet your long lost sister again. It's been a tiring day, so I need to go to sleep." I said

"Ok, I'll let you go to sleep since you have school tomorrow. Next time, please tell me where you have gone because I was worried about you yesterday." she said

I nodded.

I went upstairs to go to bed.


	28. Encounters

I'm happy that my mother finally got her revenge. So long, stepfamily. I guess my life can get back to normal now. I was walking to school until I bumped into a girl who had electric eyes and wearing punk clothes. We both fell on the floor.

"Ow!" I said

"Next time, watch where you going." the girl said and stand up.

She grabbed her skateboard on one arm and reached her hand up to me. I grabbed it and stand up.

"Sorry, If I bumped into you. I'll pay more attention." I said

"Good, I'm Sasha Spinx by the way." She said

"My name is Olivia Jackson," I said

"You must be that girl with that trident necklace, right?" Sasha asked

I nodded.

We continued walking.

"Do you go to Eastern High School?" I asked

"Yep," she said and checked her watch, " Oh no! I'm late. See ya around, Olivia."

Then she got on her skateboard and left.

I shrugged my shoulders and continued walking to school.

Sasha kinda looks familiar, but I don't remember when I last saw her. She might be a demigod. I shooked my head. There's no way she could be one. She's just a normal girl. I'll talk to Isabella and see if she might know about her.

Oh well, you'll never know what's going to happen in this world. That's the end of my story. Bye, hope to see you guys again soon.


	29. End

**Well, that's the end of Daughter of Poseidon. I hope you guys enjoy the new version of Book Two. Now, it's time to see Sasha's life as a Daughter of Zeus. Oops, I spoiled who was the daughter of Zeus. Oh well, you guys are welcome.**

**Can't wait to meet you guys there, **

**Bye**


	30. Book Three

**Daughter of Zeus: Table of Contents**

**Introducing: Sasha Spinx**

**Sasha's Backstory**

**Alexis meets her demise**

**A big tour**

**Dionysus and his stupid microphone**

**Running away from Camp**

**Tartarus's Plan**

**A secret has been told**

**Ugh! I hate prophecies**

**The plan sets in motion**

**Titans and Primordials Rise**

**Attack at the Camps**

**Armageddon pt.1**

**Armageddon pt.2**

**Good/Bad ending**

**The last goodbye**

**Farewell, Daughters of the Big Three**

**Thank you**


	31. Introducing Sasha Spinx

Congrats! You read about my two best friends Olivia Jackson and Isabella Rose life as the daughters of the big three. I'm surprised you guys made it this far. Now, you guys are going to read about my life as the Daughter of Zeus. Yep, Zeus, the god of thunder and lightning. I'm not happy about being a daughter of Zeus because my father is a hypocrite and a womanizer. When he has a godly wife named Hera. How does Hera deal with him?

Anyways, I'm Sasha Spinx. My last name used to be Sphinx like the Egyptian Sphinx, but the author decided to change it. Also, my grandfather is Uranus. I'm 15 years old and go to Eastern High School in Florida as a Sophomore. I lived with a mother who is an alcoholic. Also, I have ADHD and dyslexia. First of all, this is all Zeus's fault. He made my mother drunk by dumping her which caused her to be heartbroken. She has to drink alcohol a lot to take the pain away. I'm scared that she's going to die if she keeps on drinking. Second of all, her life as fine before Zeus impregnated her with me. I hope this will be the last time.

I'd rather die by monsters than be his daughter. I don't want to be a leader and have all the glory. They can give it to someone else. Besides, I have a mother to take care of at home. What was I saying again? Oh yeah, You might have a lot of questions about me. Relax, all would be revealed about my life, half-siblings (Thalia and Jason), and two friends soon.

Actually, The children of the big three are the great-grandchildren of Uranus and grandchildren of Kronos too. So, I have a pretty weird family on my dad's side. Mostly, because of Kronos, some of the titans that joined him, Uranus, Gaea, Tartarus, and the giants are evil. I don't know if the other Primordials are evil. The mythical part of my family is confusing and crazy. So, it's probably better to not think about the family tree.

So, let's start from the beginning before I met everyone at Camp Half-Blood.

Thank you


	32. Sasha's Backstory

Before we start my story, I should give you an explanation of how I'm the Daughter of Zeus and granddaughter of Uranus. So, let's get this started...

_**This all started when my grandmother Maxine went to the mountains. She explored many different types of mountains in many countries. She always loved to have an adventure. Once she was in Greece, She wanted to explore a cave where Zeus lived. There was a strange man inside the cave.**_

_**"Hello, is anyone there?" She asked**_

_**"What are you doing here? This cave is for family members only. I want you to leave this place." The man said**_

_**"What do you mean by that? I don't see that you are a family member. I have the right to be here and you can't make me leave." Maxine said**_

_**"You said that I can't make you leave, eh? How about I fly you up into the air and drop you until you die?" He asked "Pfft...You flying. There's no way you can fly. In your dreams, maybe. Your just a human like me. Although, you look kinda strange." She said**_

_**The man was very angry. He can't believe that a mortal insulted him.**_

_**"How dare you insult me mortal? I'm a primordial god, not a human. I'm Uranus the original god of the skies!" He screamed. Uranus's yelling caused the mountain to start shaking. **_

_**"Well, I'm Maxine Spinx, a clear-sighted mortal. Thank you very much. I have a question for you. How are you still alive? I thought Kronos sliced you with his scythe." Maxine said**_

_**"HaHa, I can't believe these foolish mortals believed that stupid myth. I'm alive and there's nothing you can do about it. Sure, Kronos sliced me, but only a small part. The rest of me was in the skies. If he did, then all living things will be extinct including the gods. Without me, Gaea would be a wasteland. Does that answer your question?" Uranus asked. **_

_**Maxine nodded**_

_**"You better be grateful that I spared your life. Now, be a good girl and get out of my cave." Uranus said.**_

_**"I thought I said I'm not leaving until I finished exploring this cave. Also, it's not your cave, it's-" Uranus interrupted her.**_

_**"It's Zeus cave when he was hidden from Kronos blah blah blah. I warned that silly old titan years ago that his own kid is going to kill him one day. Looked what happened now, Zeus killed him." Uranus said being annoyed.**_

_**I think he was mad that Kronos didn't listen to his warning. **_

_**"So, does that mean I can explore the cave?" She asked**_

_**"Fine, but I don't want to see you again for the next thousand years," Uranus said.**_

_**"I don't want to see you again for the rest of my life," Maxine said**_

_**They both went their separate ways. They thought they were not going to see each other again, but fate pulled a few strings.**_

_**"What are you doing here?" Uranus asked**_

_**"I was just adventuring until you showed up. Are you stalking me? Because I can just call the police." Maxine said**_

_**"I'm not stalking you, mortal. You are doing it to me." Uranus said**_

_**"If I meet you again, then I'm calling the police on you," Maxine said**_

_**"If they catch me, which they won't. I'll suffocate you." Uranus said**_

_**They went on their separate ways again, but they keep on seeing each other. I feel like Aphrodite wanted to ship them together or The fates wanted this to happen because it's a part of their plan. Anyways, they stopped doing threats to each other. Maxine and Uranus were falling in love.**_

**_"Oh, my dear I love you so much than Gaea," Uranus said _**

**_"I love you too," Maxine said _**

**_"Do you want to have a kid? Maxine." Uranus asked _**

**_"Yes, I do want to have a kid, but you have to promise me that you will stay by my side," Maxine said _**

**_"I promise to stay by your side," Uranus said _**

**_My grandmother should have made Uranus promised on the River Styx, but no she got heartbroken by Uranus once he got her pregnant with a baby girl._**

**_"You can't leave me alone to take care of our baby by myself," Maxine said _**

**_"Umm... Yes, I can. I promise but you didn't make me promise on the River Styx. So, it's your loss, not mine." Uranus said _**

**_"You messed with my heart. You little pervert." Maxine said _**

**_"Well, I give you what you want. So, would you excuse me? My time has arrived for me to leave you. Goodbye! Oh, by the way, I never loved you. I only loved you for your beauty. Toodaloo" Uranus said and he flashed away. _**

**_Never to be seen again. Of course, my grandmother hated him. She couldn't believe that she been played by Uranus. So, she took care of my mother herself and named her Morgan. Then Maxine had lung cancer and died. (I missed her even though I haven't met her.)_**

**_My mother was always a strong girl and she was happy. She has gotten good grades and some C's. Her life was fine until She met Zeus._**

**_My mother was a journalist. She travels all around the world to write about anything in her travels. It could be about ancient civilizations or artifacts. _**

**_There was a man who was walking up to her in Paris. The city of love. _**  
**_Zeus + Paris = Bad Idea_**

**_"Hey, you look cute. Can we hang out sometime?" The man said _**

**_I don't know how it happened, but this what I think happened._**

**_"Sure, we can hang out sometime," Morgan said _**

**_Now, on to their date. _**

**_"You showed up. I'm Zeus the god of the sky and lightning. Can you tell me your name?" Zeus said _**

**_"My name is Morgan Sphinx. I hope you're not going to steal my heart like your other mortal lovers." Morgan said_**

**_You go, mom. You showed him._**

**_Zeus was pretty upset. His plan didn't work. So, he had sex with her and left her while she was pregnant with me._**

**_My mother was extremely mad at him, but she took care of me. She named me Sasha. After, I turned 9 years old. She started to drink alcohol and beer. I guess she couldn't handle the fact that Zeus just ditched her like she was a toy._**

**_She messed with my mom's feelings and I hated him for that. I hate how he didn't care when I got bullied by my classmates or when I was expelled from multiple schools. I want him to just visit me and my mother, but now he always has his godly duties. Whatever _**

**_Whenever my mom is drunk. She mostly hit me, but she apologizes after she's back to normal._**

**_After, I been expelled at my last school for 8th grade. My mother decided to homeschool me. Until I learned about pre-algebra and other topics that I need to learn. Once, we meet the principal of the school. He said that I'll start my freshman year tomorrow and gave me everything that I need to start my school day._**

**_When I started walking inside the school. I saw people clearing a pathway in the hallways. I started to see three people walking the hallways like plastics or heathers._**

**_They walked up to me._**

**_"Umm.. excuse me your supposed to be out of our way. Didn't you see everyone clearing the hallways?" She said _**

**_"Yes, but I didn't quite understand why. Ms. Perfect" I said _**

**_"How dare you call the Queen Bee? Ms. Perfect. When the Queen Bee is coming through? You step aside." Another girl said _**

**_"What if I don't want to step aside?" I asked _**

**_"Who are you?" The third girl asked _**

**_"I'm Sasha Spinx. What's your name? Other than Queen Bee." I asked _**

**_"Oh, you must be new to this school. I'm Alexis or Alex the Queen Bee of this school. These two are Tina and Mina, my little helpers. Their the princess of this school that will inherit my throne once I graduate from this school. Your a loser and you should step aside or else your life at this school will be miserable." Alex said _**

**_I didn't step aside. I just walked around her and she made my life miserable for the rest of my Freshman year._**

Well, that's how I became the granddaughter of Uranus and the daughter of Zeus. My life at Eastern high school was terrible. I was always sitting by myself, but I stand up to the Queen Bee from time to time. Still, they never leave me alone. I always saw a girl who always wears black clothes and another girl who wears a trident necklace at lunch sitting alone in different tables. I always wonder who they are.

See you later


	33. Alexis meets her demise

_**(Flashback)**_

_**"Sasha, would you get up already? It's time for school." My mom said.**_

_**I groaned.**_

_**"Can I please stay at home today?" I asked**_

_**"Nice try, honey. It's not going to work on me. You're going to school whether you like it or not." My mom said.**_

_**I gave up and went into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and brush my teeth. Once I was finished, I looked into my closet for something suitable to wear. I put on my gray T-shirt and short blue jeans with my black boots. I would put on jewelry, but it's too girly. So, I just put on my golden bracelet.**_

_**I went downstairs and found bottles on the floor again.**_

_**I sighed**_

_**'Why does my mother do this to herself?' I thought. I picked up all the empty beer bottles and threw them into the trash can. I head into the kitchen to eat some breakfast.**_

_**"Thank god, that you finally wake up. I was about to drag you out of bed myself." My mom said.**_

_**I laughed.**_

_**"But, I hope you have a good day at school." She said.**_

_**"Mother, I never have good days at school. I'm always being bullied. None of the teachers care about their students. Besides, my father decided to abandon us. Why did he have to go?" I asked.**_

_**My mother dropped her spoon.**_

_**"Don't you ever speak about that man again! He was the cause of my problems!" She yelled**_

_**I should've never talked about him with my mother. I feel guilty.**_

_**"Mom-"**_

_**"No, just go to school. You are already late for school." My mom said.**_

_**I grabbed my book bag and skateboard. I told my mother goodbye and exited out the door. The wind in my hair felt nice. I felt like I was soaring through the air until I bumped into a girl with blue hair. We both fell on the sidewalk.**_

_**"Ow!" She said while rubbing her head.**_

_**"Next time, watch where you going." I said while standing up.**_

_**I grabbed my skateboard and held it on one arm while reaching out my other hand to the girl. She grabbed my hand and pulled herself on her feet.**_

_**"Sorry for bumping into you. I'll pay more attention." She said**_

_**"Good, I'm Sasha Spinx by the way," I said**_

_**Hey, I didn't want to be rude.**_

_**"My name is Olivia Jackson." She said**_

_**Her name sounds so familiar, but I don't recall when I heard that name before. I think it was from a class or somewhere.**_

_**"You must be that girl with that trident necklace, right?" I asked**_

_**Olivia nodded**_

_**Okay, that's good. We continued walking in silence.**_

_**"Do you go to Eastern High School?" Olivia asked**_

_**"Yep," I said**_

_**Speaking of Eastern High School, I looked at my watch.**_

_**I paled.**_

_**"Oh no! I'm late. See ya later, Olivia."**_

_**I got on my skateboard and left.**_

_**(End Flashback)**_

Once I got to school. I went to my first class which is English. I still don't understand why I need to learn English though.

"Ms. Spinx, you are late." My English teacher said.

My teacher and I don't really see eye to eye. Since I'm mostly her bad student and she's the meanest teacher ever. Her name is Ms. Slander.

"Really, I thought the class wouldn't start until 1:00 pm," I said dramatically.

The class began to laugh, but Ms. Slander wasn't smiling.

"Very funny Sasha, but we're not in a circus. Now, please take your seat." Ms. Slander said.

Who even said we were in a circus? While the teacher was talking, I zoned out. Who wouldn't? Sometimes a class can be so boring. I decided to think about the two girls, I saw at lunch every single day.

They are pretty strange. There was this goth girl who was here, then disappeared with a guy that looks like her. She went missing for a few weeks and came back. The trident necklace girl did the same thing too. What was her name again? Oh yeah, her name is Olivia Jackson.

I may be a demigod trying to have a normal life, but it can get pretty tiring with the monster attacks. Suddenly, the bells began to chime. Thank the gods, I thought I was going to die of boredom.

_**4 hours later**_

It's finally lunchtime. School might be boring, but it's good for something. I went to the cafeteria and picked up my tray with food. I saw Olivia and the goth girl again, but this time they're sitting together. That's surprising because I thought they were sitting in different tables.

I spotted a blonde boy and a girl with short hair sitting together. I wonder if they are siblings or something.

I went up to sit at an empty table and eat quietly.

**Thalia's Pov**

Why does Chiron have to give me and my brother a task to find a demigod at this school? I mean how does Chiron know where they are because I don't see one here.

"Thalia, I can't believe we are at Eastern High School," Jason said

"Me either, this place looks like a dump," I said

"How are we supposed to find a demigod here?" Jason asked

"I don't know. I guess we will have to ask Isabella and Olivia for help." I said

"Don't forget, we would have to bring Isabella and Olivia to Camp Half-Blood too," Jason said

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," I said

Jason and I were sitting in the lunch table discussing important matters. I noticed a girl that was staring at us. Is she a stalker or something?

"Jason, Why is that girl staring at us?" I asked while pointing at her.

Jason shrugged

"I have no idea," he said

"Well, I'm going to talk to her," I said

"I'm coming with you to make sure you would not start a fight," Jason said

"I'm not going to start a fight," I said

"Yeah, that's what you said last time. You got into a fight and gave somebody a bloody nose at school." Jason said while crossing his arms.

"He was the one who started it. Besides, he learned a valuable lesson. So, let's go." I said

We went up to the girl and sat down at her table.

"What do you want from me?" She said

"We are here to ask you a few questions," Jason said

"Fine, but who are you?" She asked

"I'm Thalia and this is my brother Jason," I said

"Are you sure? You guys don't look like siblings to me." She said

"We are siblings," Jason said

"Question one: What's your name?" I asked

"My name is Sasha Spinx." She said

"Question two: Who are your parents?" Jason asked

She paused for a minute before she speaks

"My mom is Morgan. I don't have a dad because he died in a plane crash before I was born. My mother wouldn't talk about him." Sasha said

Ok, she never really met her dad.

"Question three: Do you know the Greek myths?" I asked

"Of course, I do. I love the greek myths. For some reason, it's much easier to read Greek than English. Isn't that weird?" She asked

Jason and I looked at each other. Then we nodded. So, Sasha is dyslexic and missing her dad. That could mean one thing. She might be the one we're looking for at this school.

I went up to Jason's ear and whispered, " I think she might be the demigod."

"But, what if she's a mortal? We will have to look for the demigod all over again," he whispered back.

"Umm, I'm right here," Sasha said

"We have one more question for you. Why were you looking at us?" Jason asked

"I don't know. I think it was my self-conscious acting up again. HaHa." She said while laughing

"That's all the questions. We are going to go now." I said

I got up from the table and dragged Jason to our table.

**Olivia's Pov**

Isabella and I were just sitting in our table at lunch. I'm surprised that Alexis didn't managed to bother us today.

"Isabella, do you remember that punk girl we always see at lunch?" I asked

"Yeah," She said

"When I was walking to school today, she bumped into me. She was pretty mad, but she helped me up. She told me her name and I told her mine. I asked her if she went to this school. She said yes and left." I told Isabella

"What's her name?" Isabella asked

"Sasha Spinx," I said

I saw Jason and Thalia in the cafeteria. Isabella talked about Thalia a lot.

"Jason and Thalia are here," I said

"I'm guessing they are looking for someone, but there are no demigods here except us." She said

"Maybe, we're not the only demigods at this school. There could be one lurking around." I said

"So, you want us to help them?" Isabella asked

I nodded

"But, we just got back yesterday." She said

"I know, but we have to help them," I said

"Fine," Isabella said

We continued eating until we're done.

**Sasha's Pov**

Thalia and Jason are so weird. Why would they ask so many questions? I can't believe that I almost told them that my father was Zeus. I really need to be more cautious around the mortal world.

Lunch is over. I was about to head to class until somebody got in my way.

"Hey loser, We have some business to take care of now. Since you are in the middle of your sophomore year. I can't wait to have some fun with you." the voice said

The voice sounded so familiar. It came closer and revealed herself. Oh great, it's Alexis. Where's Tina and Mina? I thought they were always with her. What does Alexis want with me?

"I thought our business was over. Also, what are you doing here?" I asked

"Our business was never over, it was getting started. I want you to meet me outside the school at 5:00 pm sharp." Alexis said

"What if I don't come?" I asked

"Well, I'll just come to you. Get ready, Sasha. Enjoy your last day of school." Alexis said

"Whatever happened to Tina and Mina?" I asked

"It's none of your business. You better not be late or else." Alexis said and walked away.

Fine, I'll be there at 5:00 pm.

I went to my biology class and sat down.

**Alexis Pov**

Wow! I can't believe these demigods are stupid. They couldn't even realize that I was the monster the whole time. Come on, I was undercover as a mean girl. The mist is such good helpers. Without a mortal that could see through the mist and a satyr, then the demigods are helpless.

I'm a Scythian Dracanae. I already knew that Isabella, Olivia, and Sasha are the Daughters of the big three because of their strong smell. Tartarus sent me here to bring them to him, but I decided to kill them.

Part of my plan was to destroy their confidence as a bully, then destroy them. It almost worked, but they were too powerful. It's going to be a battle.

I walked in the hallways to look for the daughter of Hades and Poseidon. Once I found them, I stopped them in their tracks.

"What is it now? Can't you see we are going to class?" Olivia asked

"Yeah, Are you trying to make our lives miserable again?" Isabella asked

"I know that you are going to class, idiots. I already made your lives miserable. Olivia, don't you remember when I said I'll be back to have my revenge?" I asked

She nodded

"I want the two of you to meet me outside at 5:00 pm. You better not be late." I said

"Why should we be there?" Isabella asked

Gosh! they are so slow. Umm... I want you to be there. It's so simple.

"Its a surprise. Also, you don't really have a choice." I said

You are going to die today. They were pretty speechless.

So, I just pushed them against the locker and left them.

_**Afterschool at 5:00 pm**_

**Sasha's Pov**

After all of my classes were over, I went outside the school to meet Alexis. I wonder what's she going to do with me.

When I was there, I saw Olivia and her friend there.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked

"I can ask the same thing." The girl said

"I'm only here because Alexis said to meet her here," I said

"Us too," Olivia said

"Wait! Why would she want the three of us to meet her outside?" The girl said

"I'll tell you why demigods. It's time for you three demigods to die. Let's see what we got here. We have a Daughter of Hades: Isabella, Daughter of Poseidon: Olivia, and a Daughter of Zeus: Sasha. Perfect! All of the big three daughters are here together." A voice said

WHAT! Olivia and Isabella are demigods too. That's surprising. I been going to this school with demigods like me for a year and I haven't noticed. Great!

The voice came closer and it was Alexis. How does she know that we are demigods?

"How do you we're demigods?" I said

"I'm a monster. Duh! I've been disguised as a mortal to wait for the time to kill you three. You three must really feel dumb right now. You could have noticed this sooner, but you was focused on your problems that you couldn't see what's in front of you. Enough talking! Time to die." Alexis said

She transformed into a green dragon lady which is a Scythian Dracanae by the way. I'm guessing you guys already know that.

Isabella and Olivia got their swords ready to fight it except me. Oh well, I have to fight without a sword then.

The dragon charged and we charged. Isabella used her sword to slash the dragon on its leg, but the dragon was too fast. Olivia tried to disembodied the dragon arm, but missed. While I was punching and kicking the monster. I say Alexis is a good fighter because we are basically losing to her.

The dragon was fighting us with her spear and protecting herself from our blows with her shield.

I backed from the fight to find something to fight with since karate is not working on her. I found a golf club and head back to the fight. We managed to hit Alexis on her dragon legs. I want to electrocute the monster, but it might cause scare Isabella and Olivia.

I saw Isabella bringing skeletons to help, but they wasn't doing so good. Alexis was crushing the skeletons with her scaly legs. Olivia put water on the floor to make Alexis fall on the ground. It was working for a little while until Alexis got up, but this time she was angry.

"I been to easy on three. Now I really make you pay with my spear. DIE!" Alexis said and attacked even harder.

We are not going to win now

"Blah, Blah, Blah. We get it you're going to kill us." I said feeling annoyed

I wished someone is here to help us fight this monster.

"Jason, we have to help them." A girl said

It's Thalia.

Yay, we are saved. Thalia and Jason got their swords and joined the battle. I didn't know they were demigods too. Why is my life so difficult?

Anyway, back to the fight.

The monster was swinging her spear, but we dodged it. I decided to use my lighting powers and try to electrocute her. It got her paralyzed for a few seconds, but enough time for us to destroy her. She dissolved into golden dust.

We have finally beaten the Queen Bee. I can finally be free from her torture. Wait that's not right. Let me rephrase that. The school can be free from her bullying, but we still got her little workers Mina and Tina. Ugh!

"Are you guys okay?" Thalia said

We nodded

Then I saw Thalia whisper something to Jason.

"Since, the monster is defeated. We can leave this school and go to Camp Half-Blood. Olivia and Isabella, you are coming with us." Jason said

"What's Camp Half-blood?" I asked

"No time for explanation. Maybe later," Thalia said

I saw holding hands into a circle. I was about to go away and pretend this never happened.

"Not so fast, Sasha. Your coming with us to Camp Half-blood." Olivia said

"Ugh! Fine," I said

I hold Thalia and Jason's hand in the circle.

"Alright, here we go." Isabella said

We disappeared from Eastern high school. Onward to Camp Half-blood even though I don't know what it is.


	34. A big tour

**Last time on Daughter of Zeus:**

**_Olivia, Isabella, and I was attacked by a Scythian Draconae (a.k.a Alexis), but we defeated her with Thalia and Jason's help. Now, we are on our way to a camp for demigods like me. I don't know what it's called, so don't judge me._**

Once the shadows have depleted, I saw a big pine tree next to me, an entrance that says 'Welcome to Camp Half-Blood', and a plethora of different people. There's a couple of satyrs, nymphs, harpies, demigods, a god that looks like Dionysus, a cyclops, and a centaur.

I turned around to face Thalia, Jason, Olivia, and Isabella.

"Now, that we're here. I demand an explanation." I said.

They looked at each other probably deciding which one is going to tell me.

Isabella sighed and mumble something

"Sasha, this is Camp Half-Blood." She said

I know that already because I saw the sign.

"One of the safest places for demigods like us." Olivia continued.

"What's the other safest place?" I asked

"Camp Jupiter, but it's for Roman demigods. Sometimes, the come here to visit." Jason said.

I would like to visit Camp Jupiter one day.

"It's a little different from CHB. Now, that's over with. Let's get inside before more monsters come." Thalia said

"Yes, mam," we said

We walked inside the border and the camp was like ever other Summer camp. Same cabins except it's for the children of the gods.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood," a girl said.

"Hey Calypso, where's Leo?" Jason asked

"Leo's isolating himself in Bunker 9 again," Calypso said sadly

"Have you tried to get him out of there?" Thalia asked

"I tried to get him out of there, but he told me to leave him alone," Calypso said

'Who's Leo?' I thought

"Well, you didn't try hard enough," Olivia said

Olivia makes a really good point. I don't think Calypso tried hard enough either. If I was her, then I would get him out of there sooner.

Calypso was about to say something, but Jason stopped her.

"Sorry guys, but I have to go with Calypso," Jason said.

"It's fine," I said

Jason and Calypso left.

Before Thalia could say anything, Isabella started talking. I almost forgot she was here.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Sasha, but I have to say hello to Hazel and Nico. Besides, you guys don't really need me here. See ya!" Isabella said and run off to the onyx cabin.

"I can hear Percy calling me. Sorry, Sasha, I gotta say hello to Percy and Tyson. Later," Olivia said and run off to the blue cabin.

"Ok, that was weird. I guess it's just you and me." I said

"Come on, I'm going to give you a tour of the place," Thalia said.

Whew! I thought I would be lost forever. We walked and stopped at the Big House.

"This is the Big House. Mr. D and Chiron stay here." Thalia said

"So, you are telling me that God lives here?" I asked

Thalia nodded

"Well, what do we have here? Teresa and another demigod. What's your name?" Dionysus asked

"Sasha Spinx," I told him

"Welcome, Sandra. It's great that you are alive." Dionysus said

My name is not Sandra. That's it, I'm starting to dislike the guy.

"Aren't you Dionysus?" I asked

Thalia punched my arm. I glared at her. She glared back at me.

"Has anyone ever told you that names have power? If they didn't, then you know now. So, you better watch yourself or die." Mr. D said

I began to walk away from him. He is getting on my last nerves.

"Don't let Mr. D get to you. He's just grumpy because Zeus made him stay here as punishment. Now, let's go meet Chiron." Thalia said.

"Ok, as long as I can stay away from him," I said.

We continued inside the Big house to find Chiron.

"Chiron, where are you? Jason and I brought a demigod with us?" Thalia said

"Thank goodness, Thalia, you have returned. I was a bit worried, but I had hope." Chiron said, " Who's the new demigod?"

"Chiron, this is Sasha Spinx," Thalia said

"Unclaimed or Claimed?" Chiron asked

I already know who is my godly parent, but I have to pretend that I don't know it.

I shrugged.

"I don't know my godly parent," I said

"Oh well, I guess you will have to go to the Unclaimed cabin. Don't worry you'll find out during the campfire tomorrow." Chiron said

Isn't that fantastic?

**Thalia Pov**

Sasha unclaimed HA! Yeah right. I know she was pretending because I saw her shooting lightning to paralyze the draconian. I'm assuming she is a child of Zeus like me and Jason. Except Jason is the son of Jupiter.

"Sorry girls, I would like to stay and chat, but I have a business to attend to at Camp. Goodbye," Chiron said and walked away.

Excellent, we say hello Chiron and Mr. D.

"Glad that's over. I wouldn't like to stay and chat with him." Sasha said

"Let's go to the Zeus cabin first, all of the cabins, dining pavilion, campfire, weaponry, and etc," I said

"That will take too long." She said

"Plus, You would have to meet Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Nico, Percy, Clarisse, Grover, Annabeth, and Tyson. I'm pretty sure all of them are here today. So it's the perfect time for you to meet all of these people. I almost forgot about William aka Will, Katie, Travis, Conner, and so much more." I said while getting too excited. I never get too excited about anything.

"You know you could have just said the whole entire camp then I'll understand," Sasha said

She's right

"It might take long, so let's go to the Zeus cabin first," I said

We walked to into the Zeus cabin. It still looks the same when I left it.

"Why there's a statue of him? It looks creepy." Sasha said

"It does. This cabin was supposed to be honorary." I said

"What do you mean by its supposed to be honorary?" Sasha asked

"Zeus wasn't supposed to have demigod children because of the pact. Zeus and Poseidon broke it. Zeus has me while Poseidon had Percy." I said

"So, you're basically saying that you are the daughter of Zeus," Sasha said

I nodded

"Hades was the only one who never broke it. His children were born before the pact." I explained

"Who's his children," Sasha asked

"His children are Nico and Bianca Di Angelo. Bianca died in a quest that Percy and I went a three years ago." I said

"How did she die?" Sasha asked

"It's not for me to tell. Percy could tell you the story since he was mostly guilty about that." I said, "Let's continue. The next cabin is Hera."

We went to the Hera cabin and it was the same.

"Why does Hera's cabin full of spider webs? I mean it's supposed to be honorary right, but it doesn't look honorable to me. Why can't they clean it up?" Sasha said

She does have a point though.

"I have no idea. The next cabin is Poseidon. I hope Percy and Tyson are there." I said

We left Hera's cabin and walked to the Poseidon cabin.

"Hey! Percy, Olivia, and Tyson." I said

"Hey Thalia," Tyson said

"Nice to see you again Thals," Percy said

"Hey guys," Olivia said

"Who is the new demigod?" Percy said

"I'm Sasha Spinx. Nice to meet you guys." Sasha said

"Oh yeah. Olivia's been talking about you when she got back from school." Tyson said

"Oh really," Sasha said

"I did," Olivia said

"We would love to stay and chat, but Sasha has a lot of places to see and meet a lot of campers." I said, "Isn't that right Sasha?"

"Yep! Bye guys," Sasha said

The children of Poseidon waved us goodbye and we left.

"Which cabin is next?" Sasha said

"The next cabin is Demeter," I said

"Uh oh! That means I have to meet all of Demeter's children." Sasha said

It looks like she wants to scream

"Relax! We're just going to say hi then leave. Just say hi really loud and we will leave. You'll have to the same for the other cabins except for the Hades cabin." I said

"Fine, I will make sure to say hi to everyone," Sasha said

Excellent

We went inside the Demeter cabin.

"Hey guys, I brought a new camper with me," I said

"What's her name?" Miranda said

"Her name is Sasha Spinx," I said

"Nice to meet you. I'm Katie Gardener and this is my sister Miranda." Katie said

"Nice to meet you, Katie and Miranda. Nice to meet you the Demeter children." Sasha said

"We have to go. See you guys later." I said

They said Goodbye and we left.

"See it wasn't so bad," I said

"Ok, the Demeter children wasn't so bad. Too bad I have to do the same for the rest of the cabins." Sasha said

"You'll be fine. Don't worry I will be by your side." I said

"What's the next cabin?" Sasha said

"It's the Ares cabin," I said

"How many children does Zeus have?" Sasha asked while being irritated

"There's me, Jason, King Minos, Apollo, Persephone, Ares, Dionysus, Athena, Hermes, Hercules, Artemis, and many more. Why did you ask that question?" I asked

"Umm... no reason. Let's go to the Ares cabin shall we." Sasha said

Why is she acting weird?

We entered the Ares cabin

"Thalia, it's been so long. Good to see you again, who's the newbie?" Clarisse asked

"Sasha Spinx," Sasha said

"Huh? Who would have their last name as a mythological monster? That's crazy." Clarisse said

I rolled my eyes

"Do you have a problem with my last name? Hmm," Sasha said angrily

She really needs to calm her temper

"Maybe I do. What you gonna do about it punk?" Clarisse said with her fists up.

"Why won't you fight me and you'll find out?" Sasha said going to a fighting stance

Frank came up to me

"Hey Thalia," Frank said

"Hey Frank," I said

"Who's the new demigod that's about to fight Clarisse?" Frank said

"Her name is Sasha," I said

"It's a nice name." Frank said, "Don't you think we are supposed to stop them."

"I guess your right," I said

I have to stop this before it could get ugly, so I interrupted them

"Glad to see you too Clarisse, but we have to go," I said while grabbing Sasha's arm and dragged her out of the Ares cabin.

"Hey! I was about to fight her." Sasha said

"About that, don't do it. You wouldn't want to get on her bad side." I said

"Whatever, What's the next cabin?" She said

"Cabin 6: Athena," I said

"The goddess of wisdom and battle strategy." She said

We went to Athena's cabin

**(A/n: Sorry to disturb, but I won't write all of the minor cabins only one. Thanks)**

"Hey, Annabeth," I said

"Is that you, Thalia?" Annabeth said

"Yep, and I brought Sasha with me," I said

"Who's Sasha?" Annabeth said

"That's me. I'm a new demigod." Sasha said

"Nice to meet you, Sasha," Annabeth said

We say our goodbyes and went to the next cabin

**Sasha Pov**

"What's the next cabin?" I asked

"Cabin 7: Apollo," Thalia said

How many cabins are there? 23 or 20. I'm ready to sit down or probably take a long nap.

I saw a yellow cabin and it was so beautiful. It feels like it was the sun itself.

"Hello, Thalia, what patient did you brought this time? Is she injured or something?" The blonde hair boy said.

He kinda reminds me of Jason.

"No, I'm here for you to meet Sasha, Solace," Thalia said

"Oh ok, I'm William Solace, but you can call me Will." He said

"Alright, we have to go. Sorry," Thalia said

We left the sunshine cabin.

7 cabins down and more left to go.

"What's next?" I said

"Cabin 8: Artemis, but the hunters won't be coming today. They'll be coming tomorrow." Thalia said

"Are you a hunter too?" I asked

"Yes, I'm the lieutenant of the hunters," Thalia said

"Why are you not with them?" I asked

"Chiron asked Jason and me to find a demigod," Thalia said

"Oh," I said

We went to the moon cabin

"It's a nice cabin," I said

"It's too bad that you couldn't meet them today. I'm sure you will love them." Thalia said

"I don't know, but we'll see tomorrow." I said while laughing, " What's next?"

"Cabin 9: Hephaestus," Thalia said

We left the Artemis cabin and go to Cabin 9.

This place looks like a workshop.

"The Hephaestus cabin is where the children of Hephaestus cabin build weapons and other machinery. Leo is the current counselor." Thalia said

"What happened to the last one?" I asked

"He died while bombing a ship with Percy. It was before the second Titan war. We lost a lot of people that day." Thalia said sadly

That's so sad.

"Nyssa, Harley, and Jake, I would like you to meet someone," Thalia shouted

Three demigods walked up

"What is this time? Thalia." The girl said I'm guessing that's Nyssa

"I have to work on this project for somebody," Jake said

"I'm really busy, so can you speed this up." The little boy named Harley said

"This is Sasha," Thalia said

I waved my hand to say Hi

"Hey Sasha, gotta go," Nyssa said then the demigods walked away.

Rude!

They are extremely lucky that I didn't scream at them.

We left the Hephaestus cabin

"Before we go to the Aphrodite cabin, we have to go to Bunker 9, we'll probably meet Grover and Juniper on the way there," Thalia said

Thalia started to walk into the woods and I followed.

"Is it safe?" I asked

"Yeah, it's safe." She said

We keep on walking until I saw a satyr and a nymph talking.

"There he is." Thalia said, "Grover, Grover, GROVER!"

The satyr and the nymph got startled until they faced us.

"Oh Thalia, you literally scared the heck out of me," Grover said

"Good to see ya! Hey, juniper! How's the elder's council? Grover," Thalia asked

"It's been good. How's your life doing?" Grover asked

"Good! I had to do your job today. Remember when you used to find demigods until you got your searcher license." Thalia said

"Yes, I remember that. So, who's the demigod that you find with Jason." Grover said

"Come on Thalia, I want to know as well," Juniper said

"I'm Sasha," I said

"Nice meeting you, Sasha. I'm Juniper the tree nymph and Grover's girlfriend. Didn't you know that Grover found all of the big three kids to camp half-blood." Juniper said

"Really," I said

Juniper nodded

WOW

"Except that Thalia turned into a pine tree, but Clarisse, Percy, and Annabeth went on a quest to get the Golden Fleece to heal her," Grover said

"Don't forget that Grover had to be dressed as a lady to not be eaten by a cyclops," Juniper said while laughing

Thalia and I started laughing too

"I thought we agreed to never speak of this again," Grover said

"Sorry, I had to say that to them, darling," Juniper said

"Now that was funny. See you guys later." Thalia said and we walked away from them.

"I couldn't believe Grover was dressed as a lady," I said

"I couldn't believe that either. Let's continue to Bunker 9." Thalia said

**Jason POV**

Calypso and I went inside Bunker 9 and search for Leo.

We found him building something. It looks like he was overworking himself.

"Leo, hey buddy!" I said

"What are you doing here Jason? Can't you leave me alone? First Calypso and now you." Leo said

"We just want to know what's wrong with you," Calypso said

"There's nothing wrong with me. I'm fine." Leo said

"Are you sure? It doesn't look like it." I said

"Yeah! I'm pretty sure. I just needed alone time that's all dude." Leo said

Then he turned around to face us.

"If you're sure. Sasha is coming with Thalia to meet you." I said

"Okay, Who's Sasha?" Leo asked

"That would be me," Sasha said

When did they get here?

"Hey, Jason. We're here." Thalia said

While Leo, Sasha, and Calypso are talking to each other.

"How's the tour going?" I asked

"It's going well. She needs to see the Hades, Aphrodite, Hermès, Dionysus, and Hypnos cabins. Then the Arena and Armory." Thalia said,

"I'll do the rest of the tour. It looks like your exhausted today." I said

"Are you sure you want to this? I'm not that tired." Thalia said

"Yes, you are. You need to take a break and let me handle it for a while." I said, "You may be my older sister, but you need to take care of yourself too."

"Fine, but before I leave. I think Sasha is the daughter of Zeus." Thalia said

"What do you mean by that?" I asked

"Don't you remember when she used lightning to electrocute the monster?" She said

"Yeah," I said

"So, She is a Daughter of Zeus," Thalia said

"I can't believe our father decided to get another mortal woman pregnant again," I said

"He won't ever change. But we have to pretend that we don't know her godly parent. We'll be sure when she's claimed." Thalia said

I nodded

Then Thalia left.

Once Calypso, Leo, and Sasha finished talking.

"Ok, Thalia, I'm ready to continue," Sasha said, "Thalia, where are you?"

"Thalia left," I said

"Oh, I thought she was supposed to give me a tour but she ditched me," Sasha said

"She didn't ditch you. I asked her to go get a break and rest. I'll be continuing the tour with you." I said

"Oh okay. What's next? Never mind I already know it's the Aphrodite cabin." Sasha said

"Let's go," I said

We went back inside the camp's border and go to the Aphrodite cabin.

"OMG! It's Jason. Hey, Jason, how are you?" Lacy asked

"Hey, Lacy! I'm doing fine. Oh, this is Sasha in case your wondering. Where's Piper?" I asked

"Hey, Sasha! Nice to meet you! Piper is inside with my half-siblings. They are starting to drive her crazy." Lacy said

"Why is the Aphrodite cabin pink? Don't they have any other colors like Black or Brown? That'll be cool." Sasha said

I shrugged my shoulders

We went inside and found a lot of Aphrodite children looking for something. It could be their magazine, hair product, makeup, or favorite clothes to wear. I don't know

"Piper, have you seen my hair iron? I need it to iron my hair." Kayla asked

"I don't know where it is, Kayla. Keep looking for it." Piper said

We went up to Piper

"Oh, Jason. What's up? Who is the new girl?" Piper asked

"So, You must be Piper. Hi, I'm Sasha." Sasha said

"Hey nice to meet you," Piper said

"Don't being in the Aphrodite cabin? Is it sometimes crazy?" Sasha asked

"Yes, it is. I sometimes wonder why I'm the daughter of Aphrodite other than my charm speak." Piper asked

"It's not your beauty because your already beautiful on the inside," I said

"Thanks, Jason," Piper said and gave me a kiss on the cheek

"Awww! They are the perfect couple next to Percabeth. Jason x Piper for the win." said most of the Aphrodite campers.

"Guys, don't you have important things to do than gossip about my relationships?" Piper asked

I guess that stopped them and go look for their missing things.

"Can we please leave Jason? I think I'm about to die with too much pink." Sasha stated

"Sorry Piper, I have to go, but can we hang out sometime," I asked

"Sure, can we bring the rest too? I feel like we're separating from each other after the giant war." Piper asked

"I would like that," I said

"Jason let's go," Sasha said while dragging my arm out of the Aphrodite cabin.

"Alright, let's go to Hermès cabin to meet the Stolls," I said

**Sasha POV **

I wonder who are the Stolls. It's like the word stole except with the E and an extra L.

"Who are the Stolls?" I asked

"You'll find out soon," Jason said

We walked up to a thing that has two snakes

"Travis and Connor Stoll come here please?" Jason asked

Two people came up to us. They look like twins, but when you see them up close. They look like brothers or friends.

"Hey Jason, brought us something, or do you suggest a prank? Who do you want us to prank?" The younger boy said

"The Aphrodite cabin or the Demeter cabin," the older boy said with a smirk on his face

"No, I'm not here to ask you to prank neither cabin. Plus Katie will kill both of you. Meet Sasha." Jason said

"Nice to meet you, Sasha." The older boy said

"How can I tell which one is which? You guys look the same?" Sasha said

"Well, I'm Travis." the older boy said

"I'm Connor." The younger boy said

"And we are the Stoll brothers," they both said at the same time with their hands diagonally.

"What kind of thing is that?" I asked

"No I'm Connor," Travis said

"I'm Travis," Connor said

I'm really confused about which one is which.

"Don't worry they mostly do this? Your not the only one who's confused." Jason said

Thank god I thought I was the only one who's confused

While Connor and Travis or Travis and Connor. You know what the Stolls is better. The Stolls are doing their thing, I and Jason got away from them.

"What cabin is next," I asked

"Dionysus cabin," Jason answered

"Didn't I already met him with Thalia?" I asked

"You did, but you didn't meet his children though," Jason said

I'm going to rush a bit in summary form:

Jason and I went to Dionysus cabin. It has a lot of grapes on the outside. I met Pollux the last demigod of Dionysus. It was sad that his brother Castor died in a battle. If I had a brother that died, I would be grieving for him. We talked a bit more about his brother Castor. Until Jason and I had to leave him.

"What's next in the cabins? I hope I don't see all of them because 13 would be enough for me." I said

"The next one is Hades then We'll meet one minor cabin. Okay, Sasha." Jason said, " I have to take you to the unclaimed cabin."

"Why do they have an unclaimed cabin?" I asked

"It's because the Hermès are sick and tired of the gods not claiming their children. So, they decided to build it once Percy told them to claim them at 13 years old and build cabins for minor gods." Jason said

But, I'm past 13 years old.

"I have another question. Why does this camp wear the camp half-blood orange shirts?" I asked

"I don't know. Maybe it's to represent their camp. You will have to wear them too." Jason said

"What! Can I wear my jacket over it because I don't want to be seen wearing that?" I asked

"Sure, You can put your jacket over it, but you have to wear it or else the harpies will make you," Jason said

"Got it," I said

We walked to the black cabin and it looks perfect in a dark kind of way.

Jason knocks on the door

"You have to watch out, Nico could get irritated sometimes, so its best you don't get on his bad side," Jason said

"What about Isabella and Hazel? Do I have to watch out too?" I asked

"Hazel is fine. Isabella can get depressed and suicidal at times. But mostly they are fine." Jason said while knocking the door the second time.

Somebody opened the door.

"Hey, Jason and Sasha. Nice to see you guys again even though I just saw you guys today." Isabella said

"Who's that at the door, Isabella?" A boy said

"It's just Jason and Sasha the new demigod that I been telling you about," Isabella said

"Hi, Jason. So, this must be Sasha. Isabella keeps on telling me and Hazel so much about it.  
I'm Nico Di Angelo." Nico said

"I'm Hazel, nice to meet you," Hazel said

I really want to ask him how did his sister die on the quest, but I decided to ask him when he's ready.

"So, How's Camp Jupiter Hazel?" Jason asked

"It's been good, not that bad. It's been better when Nico visits me." Hazel said

"Isabella, How's your depression?" Nico asked

"It's not bad. I still have negative thoughts in my head. I'm not attempting to kill myself anymore. Olivia's doing a good job at making sure that I'm here not in some other place. I really miss talking to Jenna." Isabella said

"Do you know your godly parent? Sasha." Hazel asked

"Nope, not really" I lied again

Isabella looked at me weird

"Sasha, can I speak to you outside please?" Isabella asked

"Sure," I said

Hazel, Nico, and Jason continued talking when Isabella and I went outside.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" I asked

"I know your lying." She said

What! How does she know?

"How do you know I'm lying?" I asked

"I know how you feel. I knew about my godly parent and so did Olivia before we came to camp. We have been there. Olivia and I saw you used lightning to electrocute the green dragon. I think Jason and Thalia saw you too." Isabella explained

"Fine, You caught me. I'm the daughter of Zeus. I tried to hide it but I can't hide it from the people who saw my powers." I said

"Do you have a grandfather? Mine is Tartarus. Olivia is Pontas." Isabella said

"Mine is Uranus, but we're the grandchildren of Kronos too. Is the immortal part of our family is crazy?" I asked

"Yeah, also don't you remember when Alexis said our godly parent out loud?" Isabella asked

Oh Yeah, How could I forget about that?

"Yeah, I remember that. I was surprised that there was another child of the big three like me." I said

"Yeah, that's true. I thought I was the only one demigod since I came into this school as a child." Isabella said

We talked more about our childhood until Jason came out

"Sasha let's go to the last cabin," Jason said

"See you tomorrow!" I said

"Goodbye!" Isabella said

Jason and I went on our way to the minors cabin.

"Which cabin do you want to see? Iris, Hypnos, Hebe, Nike, Nemesis, Hecate, or Tyche." Jason asked

"Umm... I chose the Hypnos cabin" I said

"Alright, let's go," Jason said

We entered the Hypnos cabin. I saw a lot of people sleeping. Is this place where people sleep?

"Let's say hi to Clovis then leave," Jason said

"Why?" I asked

"Clovis mostly sleeps. I want you to say hi to him then you could leave him alone to sleep." Jason said

I went up to Clovis said hi to him and told my name then left. I wouldn't want to bother him.

"We are finally finished with meeting everyone," Jason said

Yay I'm so happy

"Let's go to the unclaimed cabin. The sun's setting." Jason said

We kept walking until we reached a normal cabin.

"Welcome to the unclaimed cabin. A place where the unclaimed campers stay until their claimed. Over there is a camp half-blood shirt. I hope you enjoy this place, Sasha. Bye! See you tomorrow." Jason said

"Goodbye, Jason," I said

Jason left and I went inside the bathroom and changed into my pajamas. I put my normal clothes inside an empty bag.

I brought out a sleeping bag and head to bed.

I wonder what's going to happen to me tomorrow.

I mean I may be tough, but I was scared of what Clarisse was going to do to me.

Is my father watching or ignoring me like he always does?

If not, then I don't care. Goodnight!


	35. Dionysus and his stupid microphone

**_Last time on Daughter of Zeus: We entered Camp Half-Blood. It was filled with demigods and other mythical creatures. Thalia and Jason gave me a tour of the camp. Actually, Thalia was giving me the tour until she decided to ditch me then Jason had to step in._**

"UP! EVERYBODY UP! WAKE UP, SLEEPYHEADS!" Dionysus shouted on his microphone.

I groaned and get out of bed.

I went to hit the showers and get dressed for the day. It almost took me about 25 minutes to take a shower. Once I was done, I put on my orange CHB shirt and my black jacket with my red shorts. Also, I put on my golden bracelet and my blue shoes. I begin to head out the door and smelled the fresh air.

"Ah, What a wonderful morning?" I said to myself.

'Where do the campers go after they wake up?' I thought

I started to search for Thalia. I'm still mad that she ditched me. I found Thalia leaving the Zeus cabin, so I began to call for her.

"Hey Thalia, wait up!" I shouted and ran up to her.

"Hey Sasha, what do you need?" Thalia asked.

I didn't say anything but give her an angry expression.

"If it's about what happened yesterday in Bunker 9, then I'm sorry. I didn't want to leave you, but Jason insisted that I take a rest and he'll handle it." Thalia said

I softened

"It's ok, I forgive you, but don't you dare do that again," I said

"Fine, as long as you don't sound like my mother," Thalia said

"Deal. So, I was wondering what do I do next." I asked

"Well, we go to the Dining Pavilion to eat breakfast. Lots of people are going there right now." Thalia said

Thalia and I walked to the Dining Pavilion. It kinda looks like a cafeteria except there were pillars holding the roof and no lunch ladies. Thalia took me to the trays area and I took one with a goblet.

"Is there supposed to be someone serving the food or something?" I asked

Thalia laughed

"What's so funny? Is there something wrong?" I asked with a snarled look

"No, it's just that they are magic plates. You think about the food you want and it will appear." Thalia said, "Try it."

I closed my eyes and think about my favorite food. I opened my eyes and there was food on my tray.

"Wow! It actually worked." I said.

Thalia rolled her eyes

"Come on, let's have a seat," Thalia said

Thalia walked to a table where Jason was sitting. I followed her and was about to sit down until someone placed their hand on my shoulder.

"You are not supposed to be sitting with them unless you are a child of Zeus/Jupiter." A voice said

I turned around to see a daughter of Hermes. I think her name was Molly.

"Why?" I asked

"It's the rules. A demigod would have to sit at their godly parent's table. Unless you don't know your godly parent, then you would have to sit at the unclaimed table." Molly said.

Whoever made that rule must be crazy? This is the most ridiculous rule I have ever heard in my entire life.

"What happens if I refuse?" I asked

"Then you will have to deal with Mr.D or the harpies," Molly said

I shuddered

I wouldn't want to deal with them.

"Fine," I said and left the Zeus table.

I went to the unclaimed table and sat down. There were three people there, I decided to not talk to them. I was about to eat my fruits until I saw people standing up and threw some of their food in the fire. I remember when Thalia told me yesterday that it was for the gods as an offering. So, I decided to do the same. I walked to the fire and began to throw my food.

"Although, I hate you. I hope you enjoy this offering, Dad." I mumbled

I walked back to the unclaimed table and finished the rest of my breakfast. Once I was finished, I left the dining pavilion. I think I'm going to be walking around because I don't know what to do now.

Thalia Pov

I'm mad. I'm mad that Sasha can't sit with me and Jason. She was a child of Zeus but Mary didn't know that. Rules. Why are there so many rules? I understand they keep us safe but it's getting annoying. Come on, rules are meant to be broken.

Alright, I'm done with my rant about rules. I saw Sasha left the dining pavilion after she finished eating. I wonder what she's going to do next.

Once everyone was finished eating, the announcement started.

"GLAD YOU ALL FINISHED, BUT YOU ARE TOO SLOW. YOU HAVE ACTIVITIES TO DO NOW GO! GO! GO! OR ELSE I WILL SEND TO THE HARPIES TO GET YOU INTO SHAPE. HAHA! IT WOULDN'T BE PRETTY. THAT'S ALL! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GO." Dionysus said with the megaphone

Seriously, he needs to stop using that. One day, I'm going to break that thing.

I headed to my camp activity which is archery. I grabbed my bow and arrow from my back. I shoot the arrows and hit the targets. One hit the bullseye, the others hit the red or white marks. I miss going with the hunters to hunt monsters. I continued hitting the targets then I saw Percy and Nico looking at me. I stopped shooting arrows and went to them.

"Hey Death Breath and Kelp's head," I said

"Hey Pine cone face, nice seeing you again," Percy said

"What do you guys want?" I asked

"Just to hang out with you. Since after the war we haven't been hanging out for a while." Nico said

"Oh really, last time I heard you been trying to leave us forever death breath," I said

"Who told you that? Percy, did you tell her or was it, Jason?" Nico said being shocked

"It wasn't me or Jason," Percy said

"Oh Nico, it was Will. We had a little chit chat and he told me," I said with a smirk

"Why did he do that?" Nico mumbled

I have no idea, but I'm glad he didn't leave us forever. I would be looking all over for him then punch him for being an idiot.

"We're glad you didn't leave or else I would be looking over for you and so would Jason. You can't get rid of us easily Nico." Percy said

"I would be looking for you too. I'll probably tear this camp down to find you." I said

"I know. I was being a total idiot, but I thought you guys would hate me if I was gay." Nico said

"We won't care if your gay or a son of Hades. Your like a little brother we never had even though Thalia has a little brother already." Percy said

"Great, I have three annoying little brothers," I muttered, but I smiled

"Come on guys," I said

"Thalia, we would have to give Will the talk," Percy said

"Percy and Thalia, don't you dare," Nico said

"Sorry, Nico, but we will have to later," I said

Nico groaned

We went to the Poseidon cabin to hang out. Piper, Jason, Annabeth, Hazel, Leo, and Frank was already there.

Sasha Pov

I'm still walking because I don't know what activity to do. Archery (I suck at it.), Canoeing (No), Lava Climbing (I'm good thanks).

I sighed

I went to the beach to relax. I found Isabella and Olivia already there.

'What are they doing by themselves?' I thought

So, I walked up to them

"Do you guys have room for me?" I asked

They jumped in surprise and turned around

"Oh, it's just you. I thought you were a monster or someone else." Olivia said

"Gee, thanks," I muttered

"You can sit with us if you want. We don't really mind." Isabella said

I sit down with them

"So, what were you two talking about?" I asked

"We were talking about our life," Olivia said

"How did you guys survive the mortal world?" I asked

"Are you really going to ask us a lot of questions? You remind me of Annabeth." Olivia said

Huh?

"What do you mean by that? I don't look like Annabeth." I said

"Well, you are asking a lot of questions though. Annabeth was asking a lot of questions to Olivia." Isabella said

"Oh really," I said

"It's true, I was pretty overwhelmed, but we're friends now," Olivia said

"So, are you going to answer the question," I said

"Fine, I survived with my trident necklace," Olivia said

"I don't really know how to answer that question." Isabella said, "What about you?"

"Training on my own," I said

We were sitting down quietly for a while until Olivia break it up.

"Isn't it crazy that I met you guys at school?" Olivia asked

"Yeah, but you didn't talk or notice us," I said

"Then we were sent to Camp Half-Blood," Isabella said

"Now, here we are," Olivia said

"So, what does that make us?" I asked

"Friends even though I just met you guys," Olivia said

"Ok," Isabella and I said at the same time.

"Do you guys ever wear the camp half-blood shirt?" I asked

"No, not really. I'm banished from the camp, but Percy and Thalia keep on saying that the camp is in trouble." Isabella said

"I don't wear it because I didn't stay here that long. Isabella had to leave to become a shadow and I had to see my mother again. Also, I don't feel I belong there." Olivia said

"Whatever, let's get back to the camp before Dionysus found us breaking the rules," Isabella said

"How we are breaking the rules? I have seen other demigods hanging out instead of doing camp activities. Plus, we have enough time before Dionysus talks again with his stupid megaphone." I said

"You think his megaphone is stupid too," Isabella said

I nodded

"It's annoying me," I said

"I wonder how he would like it if someone uses the megaphone on him. Make him taste his own medicine." Olivia said

We were about to continue talking about Dionysus megaphone, but can you guess who interrupted us? I'll give you a few minutes to figure it out

Alright, times up. It was the wine god himself.

"ATTENTION ALL CAMPERS HEAD TO THE PORCH OF THE BIG HOUSE NOW AND DONT FORGET TO BRING YOUR ARMOR AND SWORD WITH YOU BECAUSE IT'S TIME FOR CAPTURE THE FLAG. I KNOW YOU ARE ALL EXCITED FOR IT, BUT IF DON'T GET TO THE BIG HOUSE THEN CAPTURE THE FLAG IS GOING TO BE CANCELLED AND YOU'LL HAVE TO BE CLEANING THE STABLES. ALSO," Dionysus was interrupted by Chiron who took the megaphone from him.

"Dionysus stop threatening them. Children just head to the Big house with your armor and weapon. May the gods be with you all." Chiron said and shut the megaphone off.

Isabella, Olivia, and I headed to the front of the big house with our armor and sword. I usually don't fight with weapons because I can fight without them.

The other campers gathered around the big house.

"What's Capture the flag?" I asked Isabella

"It's like flag football except it's in the woods and you have weapons," Isabella said

I understand

"Alright campers, I'm surprised you got here already. You guys already know the rules, so I have to repeat myself so many times." Dionysus said

I raise my hand.

"Yes, Samantha. What do you want?" Dionysus asked

Samantha. My name is not Samantha.

"My name is Sasha, not Samantha," I said

"Whatever Sammy, just ask me your stupid question," Dionysus said

I want to scream at his face. Plus, Who's he calling stupid. I may be annoying and zoned out in class, but I'm not stupid. Even though he's right I am stupid.

What am I saying? Just pretend you never hear me saying that. I'm not stupid.

"Are you going to repeat the rules for the new campers?" I asked

"No, you going to have to learn it yourself. Alright, time to choose the teams. Red team: Undetermined, Hades, Zeus, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Tyche, Dionysus, Hypnos, Apollo, and Artemis. Blue team: Nike, Ares, Hephaestus, Hermès, Hecate, Athena, Demeter, Nemesis, Hebe, and Iris." Dionysus said

Everyone went to their teams.

"Everyone head out to the woods and plan your strategy for the game," Chiron said

The red team went to the east side where the red flag is while the blue team went to the west side where the blue flag is.

The red team began to talk about their strategy. Thalia was the leader and Percy was the co-leader.

I decided to not listen to the plan. Since I know I'm going to mess it up like I always do.

"Sasha you'll be with us to take the flag," Thalia said

Once I heard my name, I looked at Thalia

"Why can't I stay to guard the flag?" I asked

_Since I'm going to miss our chance of winning _

"Aphrodite, Hypnos, and your cabin mates are to guard the flag. While Tyche is going to set up traps. Apollo and Artemis are going to be on the lookout and prevent the blue team from going to our flag. While the rest of us is going to be capturing the blue team flag. Weren't you listening when we talked about the plan?" Thalia asked

Everyone was looking at me waiting for my answer

"Not really, too busy thinking about something else," I said it was kinda true

"What were you thinking about?" Jason asked

Jeez, can we just drop it? I don't want to talk about it. It's my business, not theirs.

"Nothing," I lied

"ON YOUR MARKS! GET SET! GO!" Chiron yelled out

Thalia, Jason, Nico, Isabella, Hazel, Percy, Olivia, and I begin to run to the west side of the forest.

We were stopped by the Ares cabin with Clarisse as their leader and the Hermès cabin.

"Oh, what a nice surprise to see my least favorite people in the world," Clarisse said

She charged and try to attack Isabella, but I blocked her with my blade. She can fight with me instead of Isabella. Since Clarisse and I have a fight that we need to finish.

Some of the Hermès and Ares campers were down. Olivia, Isabella, Nico, and Jason continued without us to the blue flag.

Clarisse and I were still fighting. She swings her sword to my arm, but I kicked her leg.

"You shall pay for this Sasha," Clarisse said

Percy, Thalia, and Hazel already defeated most of the Ares and Hermès cabin.

She continued attacking even harder than ever. I couldn't keep up. So, I did something I would never do in a fight. I stopped fighting because I couldn't deflect her sword.

"Clarisse, You won. I give up." I said

Clarisse stopped to become angry and upset.

"You are giving up that quickly. I'm too much for you. I thought you would be much of a challenge, but you're wimpier than the last girl I fought. I guess you are not so tough after all." Clarisse said then left to go find the red flag.

Great, I can't believe I just gave up that quickly. I never give up on any fight at school.

I hope they find a blue flag. I headed back to camp half-blood and went to the unclaimed cabin. I don't feel like doing anything. I just want to sleep and never wake up. I was about to go back to sleep until I heard a loud voice.

**_"Oh poor Sasha, why you're in a depressive mood," _**the voice said in my head

"Who are you? How did you learn my name?" I said

**_"My name is Tartarus. I'm Gaea's lover. You must have met my granddaughter Isabella correct." _**The voice said

Tartarus. How is he talking to me?

"Yes, I have met her. What do you want with her?" I asked

**_"Oh, nothing really. I just want you three to join me in destroying your godly parents. I heard Olivia talking about how she hates her father and wants something bad to happen to him. I heard that you hate your father also. With you two by my side, we can kill Poseidon and Zeus." _**Tartarus Said

"What about Isabella? You said you need three." I asked

I don't want to join him, but I need to learn his plan

**_"Isabella, She is going to be used as my little puppet. She was supposed to be isolated and stay with me, but that little brat kept on going away. I wanted her to see that the gods don't care about how she feels and she'll be angry. Really angry that she'll kill any mortal insight with a smile in her face. Everyone will fear her. I will be alongside her with Gaea, Kronos, Uranus, Oceanus, the giants, the titans, and the monsters. Olivia and you will be just killing all the gods." _**Tartarus Said

I have to warn Isabella.

"What are you going to next after we finished killing the gods and mortals?" I asked

**_"We're going to destroy the demigods next. I want you to kill Thalia and Jason so that they can see your a traitor. Same for Olivia with Percy, but Isabella. I'm going to kill her in front of Nico and Hazel then kill them. A new golden age is coming and this time we'll have our revenge on the demigods. Join me, Sasha." _**Tartarus Said

"How about no? We'll stop you." I said

**_"Fine, but my offer still stands if you change your mind. We will meet again, Sasha." Tartarus Said _**

I will never take your offer Tartarus even though you are Isabella's grandfather. I will never let you use her.

I exited my cabin only to find out that the red team won.

"Congrats red team for finding the blue team flag." Chiron said, " Now everyone goes get some lunch and afterward we will be finding out who's the undetermined cabin godly parents."

Everyone headed to the dining pavilion and took their plates.

I took my plate and went to my table.

I thought about what Tartarus said to me.

Tartarus is going to rise and destroy camp half-blood. So, this is what Thalia and Jason meant when they said that something bad is about to happen.

This time all of the monsters are going to rose from Tartarus too.

Why do I have to be jinxing it?


	36. Running away from Camp

_**Last time on Daughter of Zeus:**_

_**Dionysus's microphone is annoying and making my ears bleed. The red team won during Capture the flag. Olivia, Isabella, and I are friends now. Tartarus is planning to destroy the world with Gaea, Kronos, Pontas, and Uranus. What a fantastic day?**_

I'm still thinking about what Tartarus said to me. I have to warn Isabella about his plan before it's too late. I got from my table and headed to the Hades table. A couple of people were staring at me, but I didn't care. I spotted Nico and Isabella sitting there, but I didn't see Hazel. I guess she's at Camp Jupiter then.

"Hey Isabella," I said.

Isabella looked up.

"Hey Sasha," She said

"We need to talk like right now, but not here," I said

Nico looked at me suspiciously.

"Sure," Isabella said.

We walked away from the dining pavilion.

"Let's go to the Hades cabin. It's quiet there." She said.

We went to the Hades cabin and get inside.

"What do you want to talk about?" Isabella asked

"Tartarus talked to me today." I blurted out.

I expected Isabella to be surprised or have a reaction, but she didn't. She was very calm.

"What did he say to you?" She asked

I explained to her what Tartarus said to me.

"We have to stop them," Isabella said

"Also, Uranus, Pontas, and Gaea are going to be beside him with an army of giants, titans, and monsters," I said.

"Didn't the seven already defeated Gaea? Also, Percy stopped Kronos from destroying Olympus with help from the others. Uranus was killed by Kronos with the scythe." She said

"Yeah, but they're going to rise again. We have to tell Chiron about this." I said

"Did Tartarus say anything else to you?" Isabella asked

"He said something about Olivia wishing for something bad to happen to Poseidon and I'm hating my father. That's it." I said, "How are you so calm about this?"

There's more that he said, but I don't want to talk about it.

"You are not the only person that Tartarus talked to. My grandfather asked me to join him, but I declined. Then he sent two demigods to destroy me. Also, he told me to go to a cave which was a trap."

Isabella shrugged

"Whatever happened to them?" I asked

"Well, I killed them," Isabella said

I looked at her in shock.

"Oh great, you must think I'm a monster or something. I can't do anything right. I'm sorry, but I have to go." Isabella said and opened the door. "By the way, thanks for telling me."

"Isabella, wait!" I exclaimed, but it was too late.

Isabella exited the cabin and shadow traveled away.

I sighed and headed back to the pavilion. I continued to finish my lunch. Once I was done with my food, I headed into the campfire to take a sit. I waited for a few minutes until other people started to take a sit by the campfire. I saw some of the Apollo campers getting their musical instruments. I think that's Arthur, George, Maddie, and Jane getting their instruments. Then more people joined us until the entire camp was here.

"Welcome Children, we shall start with the camp sing-alongs. Next, the new demigods will be claimed by their godly parents." Chiron said, "Musicians, would you like to do the honors."

The Apollo campers started playing the first song.

We are Family by Keke Palmer

Time of Dying by Three Days Grace

Keep your head up by Andy Grammer

Once we finished singing these songs, (Which was pretty tiring?) I feel like I was going to make someone run while covering their ears. I have a terrible voice, but I'm happy with my voice.

Anyway, Chiron stomped his hoof to get our attention.

Stomp! Stomp! Stomp!

"May I have your attention please, it's time for the gods to claim their children," Chiron said.

"I hope the gods claim their children or else I'll go straight to Olympus and give them a piece of my mind," Percy grumbled

I agree with Percy. The gods need to do their job right.

"I need all of the new campers to stand up and come next to me," Chiron said

There were only three unclaimed campers and I'm one of them. We stood up and went next to him.

**Isabella Pov**

I was sitting at the back of the campfire. I didn't want to be near Sasha or Olivia since I was a monster. I saw the three campers beside Chiron waiting to be claimed by their godly parent. I remember when I was being claimed by Hades. It was a disaster.

Everyone saw a wreath of laurel leaves on top of a boy's head.

"All hail, Alex Abara son of Nike," Chiron said

We clapped Alex Abara. Alex went to sit back down.

Next, there was a chalice on top of a girl's head.

"All hail, Sonny Chandler daughter of Hebe," Chiron said

Some of the campers clapped for Sonny Chandler while others cheered for her. Sonny went to sit back down.

The last one standing is Sasha.

**Sasha Pov**

I really hate standing for this long. It just makes me want to do something, anything, that will not make me bored. Also, I'm extremely nervous at the same time. I hope this doesn't end up in a huge disaster. If it ends in a huge disaster, then I'll do what I normally do in situations like this. I'll either run away or stay here and act like everything is fine.

I want to continue to rant, but I saw a white-yellowish glow from my forehead. Once I looked up, I immediately began to panic. No! This isn't supposed to be happening. I'm not supposed to be claimed right now.

Why can't my father waited until I feel like I was ready? Stupid Zeus. Mostly, everyone was surprised or shocked. I couldn't really tell because I wanted to scream my head off to Zeus.

"Ladies and Gentleman, All hail, Sasha Spinx daughter of Zeus," Chiron said

"No! This can't be happening right now. Dad, you just can't start showing yourself to me when you literally abandoned my mother and me." I screamed at the sky.

"Are you done screaming at Zeus now?" Katie asked

"Yeah, I'm done," I said and headed back to my seat.

The thunder was booming overhead. I shivered a little.

"Great, you just made the King of the Gods mad at you," Percy said

"Oh please, Seaweed Brain, you did the same thing too." Annabeth said

So what, I don't care if Zeus is mad at me. He deserves it. Even though the thunder is terrifying me, I prefer not to show it to anybody. Nobody can know that I'm scared of thunder. You can laugh at me all you want, but I don't really care.

"He can be dramatic all he wants. It's not my problem." I said

"Thank you, Sasha, for making quite a surprise and annoying Zeus, but enough about that. I assume we have some questions that you need to answer." Chiron said

What questions? They don't need to know anything. Can't we just head back to the cabins now?

"I'm not answering any questions," I said

"Yes, you are going to answer our questions," Chiron said

"No, I'm not," I said and got from my seat.

This argument is pointless anyway.

"Sasha, where do you think you're going?" Chiron asked

I ignored him and ran away. I could hear some people calling my name, but it fainted. I keep on running and not looking back. I don't care if someone is following me or shouting my name. I need to get out of here. I went into the woods and found a cave. How did the cave get there? It doesn't matter, I really need a place to hide.

I went inside the cave to sit down and just cry. I just let all of my tears out. I hate being a demigod. I wish I was living a normal life as a mortal. Then I wouldn't have to deal with monsters. If I was normal, my mom might still be happy and enjoying her life instead of drinking a lot of alcohol. I can still be skateboarding and act like a normal teenager.

I can't complain about my life right now. There are other people who have a hard life than mine. Plus, I have half-siblings and friends now. What was I thinking of running away from them? I should have just dealt with the situation instead of running away like a coward. I want to go back to Camp Half-Blood except that I'm really tired and don't have enough energy to run. So, I slept on the floor.

Goodnight Guys


	37. Tartarus Plan

**_Spoiler Alert from House of Hades_**

While the demigods are looking for Sasha, let's go deep down into Tartarus and see how our favorite villans are doing. Shall we?

Tartarus is sitting on his throne with the monsters surrounding him.

"Where's that pesky little draconae? She is supposed to be reformed by now." Tartarus said

""I don't know how long she's going to reform. It took me like 7 days to reform." A hundred handed one said

"Good for you, but let me make myself very clear. NOBODY CARES ABOUT HOW MANY DAYS YOU TOOK TO REFORM. I need that Scythian Draconian to hurry up and reform already. So, she can explain what happened in the mortal world." Tartarus said angerily, "Well, what are you waiting for? Find Alexis and bring her to me."

The monsters stayed still.

"NOW!" Tartarus yelled.

Some of the Karpoi went to find Alexis. They looked everywhere in Tartarus until they found her by Damson's old hut. Alexis was finally reformed but she was furious at the three demigods who killed her.

"If I ever get my hands on them again, I would destroy them." Alexis mumbled

"Yeah right, like Tartarus would ever let you get out of his domain again." Angela, the karpos said

"Be quiet, Angela. You don't know anything." Alexis said

Angela growled at her.

"Stop it! We have a job to do. Anyway, Alexis, Tartarus need you in his chambers now." Peanuts, another karpos said

"Why should I? He's going to be angry that I failed him." She said

The karpoi began to drag the draconae to the Throne Room since Alexis refused to go. I think that's how things work down here. Every monster in Tartarus is cruel and ruthless. There's no good monster, giant, or titan because Tartarus killed them. We still miss you Bob and Damson. We will miss you too, small bob. You guys were awesome.

Whoops, I'm getting off topic here. The Karpoi continued on dragging Alexis until they reached their destination.

"What has taken you so long to reach me? Hmm, Alexis." Tartarus said

"My lord, I'm sorry for being late. I swear it would never happen again." Alexis said

Angela laughed. Peanut rolled her eyes. While Alexis was glaring at them.

"Good, now tell me what happened." Tartarus said

"Well, I was at Eastern High school pretending to be a mean girl of the school. I smelt your granddaughter, a daughter of Poseidon, and a daughter of Zeus. Before the two demigods showed up, I was making Isabella's life as miserable as possible, but a son of Hades too her to that treacherous camp. When she came back, she began to fought back, but it didn't last long. There was another girl named Olivia. It was not that easy in breaking her spirit, but I managed with my two sidekicks.

Although, my plan was ruined by that insolent Perseus Jackson who came to save the day again. Blah! He put his sword at my throat and take Olivia to that demigod camp. There was that one girl who I really hate the most. She would always keep on talking back and wouldn't stay down. She was the daughter of Zeus and extremely tough. I asked the three girls to me outside after school, so I can kill them and," Tartarus interrupeted Alexis

"You want to do **WHAT**?" Tartarus screamed

"I want to kill them." She said

"You had one job, just the one. I told you to bring those three to Tartarus. But no, you decided you wanted to kill them." Tartarus grumbled

"B-But," She stuttered

"No buts, I'm not going to let you explain or give you another chance. You failed me, so somebody will have to do your job for you. Go and think about what you have done." Tartarus shouted

Alexis left Tartarus's chamber while muttering about something.

"How are we going to do your plan now? Since that igorant fool messed up your plan." An arai said

"We shall start the plan now without them. Now, I want the Karpoi, Arai, Empousa, Lamia, Manticore, Nemean lion, Two giants and titans, and a Scylla to attack Camp Jupiter. I need three giants and titans, Minotaur, Typhoon, Pit scorpion, Python, Geryon, Arachne, Chimera, Ladon, Kampe, The Sphinx, Echidna, and Nanette to attack Camp Half-Blood. I know all of you had been itching to get your revenge on Perseus Jackson. All of the sea monsters will go to Poseidon's domain to crash his party with Pontas and Oceanus. While Gaea, Kronos, Uranus, and I would destroy Olympus. Also, I would need some monsters to destroy all of the demigods who don't know their godly parents and kill them now." Tartarus announced

"Why do you want us to kill all of the demigods in the mortal world?" A cyclops asked

"Think about it for a second. Where do satyrs take the demigods once they found them?" Tartarus asked

The monsters eyes went wide. They realize what would happen next.

"Oh," the cyclops said

"Exactly, they'll take them to Camp Half-Blood. Or Lupa will send them to Camp Jupiter. Also, I would need you to destroy the satyrs too. So, if you killed all of them then the camps would be destroyed and we can finally take back the world from the gods." Tartarus laughed evilly

Yep, the gods are doomed. I kinda feel bad for them. (Not really though)

"Besides, the gods don't care about their children anyway. So, they won't mind if we just kill all of their children." Tartarus said

All of the monsters laughed, growled, or shrieked in delight. Everything would be the way it was before the gods ruined everything a billion years ago. No demigods, No gods, and No more worrying about Percy Jackson killing them every single time. They will be laughing, when they hear the demigods screams.

Watch Out Gods! Your demise is happening real soon.

Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Little did the monsters know, the fates had a plan of their own. Oh no! I said too much.

See you soon, demigods


	38. A secret has been told

**Last time on Daughter of Zeus:**

**_I told Isabella about Tartarus's plan. Zeus claimed me and I was panicking. I ran away from camp. Tartarus is starting his plan now by killing all of the demigods who don't know their godly parent. Also, Tartarus is mad at Alexis for trying to kill Isabella, Olivia, and me. Wow, we are in deep trouble. Mostly, the gods are always in trouble._**

**(A/n: This is in Thalia's pov.)**

When Sasha left the campfire, I immeditaly ran after her. I keep on calling her name over and over, but she kept on running.

"Sasha,"

"Sasha, can you please slow down?"

Sasha ran into the woods, so I followed her. Is she an idiot? There are monsters lurking everywhere. One of them can kill her. Speaking of monsters, I forgot to bring my bow and arrow. Luckily, I brought my dagger just in case.

Sasha went inside a strange cave. That's weird. Where did that cave came from? It wasn't here before. I headed inside the cave, only to find Sasha on the floor hugging her knees. I sat beside Sasha and shocked her with lightning.

"Ah!" Sasha said.

Then she looked at me. I smiled

"Thalia, what are you doing here?" She asked

"Isn't it obivous? I was following you since you ran away from camp. Didn't you hear Chiron or me calling you?" I asked

Sasha nodded

"Yeah, I heard someone calling me. I just needed to clear my head." Sasha said

I didn't buy it. There's got to be another reason for running away like that. She's almost as bad as lying as Grover.

"Why did you run away? I understand you hate Zeus. I don't like him either." I said

"I don't want to talk about my past. It's nobody business, but mines." She said angrily

"I don't like to talk about my past either, but there are times when you would have to tell someone before it can get out of hand." I said sadly

"What happened? I swear on the River Styx to not tell anyone." Sasha said

The lightning crackled and flashed. Oh well, I have no choice.

I sighed and explained everything from Zeus abandoning my mother, losing my little brother jason, meeting Annabeth, Grover, Luke, and turning into a pine tree.

"Zeus is such a big jerkface. I wish Tartarus would hurry up with his plan to take over Olympus?" Sasha mumbled

Huh? Tartarus is planning to take over Olympus.

"Sasha, what's Tartarus planning?" I asked while folding my arms.

I thought it was only a pit at first, but after Nico, Percy, Isabella, and Annabeth's trip over there. I realized that it's more than just a pit. There's a primordial god that is ruthless and cruel like Gaea. Well, Gaea was a joke.

"Did I just said that out loud?"

"Techinally yes,"

"Fine, while you were capturing the blue team flag, I lost to Clarisse in a fight. So, I went back to the unclaimed cabin to take a nap because I was tired. Tartarus started speaking to me about his plan. Gaea, Kronos, Tartarus, Uranus, Pontas, giants, titans , and the monsters are going to rise again to destroy the gods and demigods. He wants Isabella, me, and Olivia to join him." She said

"Did you join him?" I asked

I don't want her to turn out like Luke.

Sasha shook her head

I sighed in relief.

"You have to tell Chiron about this." I said

" I knowthat, but not right now." Sasha said

"Alright, you'll have to tell him eventually, Also, I won't be at Camp Half-Blood tomorrow." I said

"Why?" She said

"Don't you remember that I'm a hunter of Artemis? I have to go back to hunting monsters, but I'll see you again someday." I said while standing up

"Oh, I almost forgot about that." She said

"Are you ready to go back to camp? Now, that you managed to calm yourself down." I said

She stands up beside me. I'm thinking she's ready to go back.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Also, I have to do something first?" She said with a smirk.

I wonder what's she have to do first. Suddenly, Sasha grabbed my arm and shocked me.

"You little-" I shouted

Sasha bursted out laughing.

"Whoops, that's what you get, pinecone face." Sasha said

"Don't call me pincone face. Also, you better run Voltage." I said and started running after her.

Sasha yelped and ran away from me. We were outside the cave and heading back to camp. Until we was approached by a monster.

"Well, look at what we have here. Two half-bloods." The monster said

Uh oh!

"A pleasure to meet you, but we are in a bit of a hurry." Sasha said

"A hurry to die, I see. Don't worry, I'll make this quick." The monster said and charged

"We don't really have time for this." I said

I took out my dagger and Sasha took her sword. I'm glad Sasha has a weapon on her. We quickly slashed the monster and it disolved into golden dust.

"Whew, that was a close one." She said

"No, it isn't. The monster was distracting me from my real target." I said with a smirk

"Are you still mad at me for shocking you with lightning?" Sasha asked

I shoot lightning at her.

"Does this answer your question?" I asked

"Yes, it does." She said

"Come on, let's go back to camp." I said

We continued walking to camp. While we were walking, Sasha told me about her past and the reason why she hate her father.

I can mostly relate to Zeus being such a womanizer or something or a man-slut (Sorry). He doesn't treat women right and he needs to pay. If Hera Dumps him then I will be happy even though I don't like her, but she doesn't have to be cheated on so many times by that god. Cough cough Zeus cough cough

Also, she told me about her fear of thunder. No wonder I saw her shiver when Zeus was thundering because he was angry.

I told her my fear of heights.

"It's weird that we have fears about our dad's domain, but we tend to hide it from everyone." She said

"I wish it was that easy because I had to ride Apollo van to camp half-blood and it ended up as a disaster," I said

"You rode Apollo sun chariot which was originally Helios chariot I think, but it's cool that rides his chariot that looks like a van." She said excitedly

"Thanks, but I drove terribly and crashed into the water," I said while laughing

We reached Camp half-blood and there were a lot of people surrounding us.

"Thalia and Sasha where have you two been? We were having a search party to find you two, but we couldn't." Chiron asked

Sasha and I looked at each other then looked back at the demigods and creatures.

"It's my fault Chiron. I should've just stayed instead of running off. Thalia was looking for me and found me in a deeper part of the woods." Sasha said

I thought she was going to tell him the truth not lie about it, but she wanted to keep the cave a secret between the two of us.

"Is that true Thalia?" Chiron asked

I nodded when I was actually lying.

I never lied to him because he was a father figure to the entire camp. He's like our second father. Since most of our fathers don't care well except Poseidon. He cares about Percy, but not enough though.

"Are you sure? That you found her in the woods or are you lying to me?" Chiron asked suspiciously

I nodded

"Alright, the campfire is over now I need all of you to head to your cabins please," Chiron said

Everyone went to their cabins. Jason, Sasha, and I headed to the Zeus cabin which I'm leaving soon. Once we head inside I started packing my stuff.

"Good luck Thalia," Jason said

"Don't die even though we just met," Sasha said

"Don't die either Jason and Sasha. I'll be back soon. Goodbye," I said

We waved each other bye and I walked out of the camp with the hunters.

"Alright Girls, What monster do we have to hunt today," I asked

"It took you this long to get ready Thalia, but we have to hunt a Nosoi," Talia said

"Okay, let's go get us a Nosoi."

We went on our way to hunt a Nosoi.


	39. Ugh! I hate prophecies

**_Last time on Daughter of Zeus: _**

_**Well, Thalia found me in the cave. We had a little shock fight. A monster tried to attack us, but we defeated him. Thalia had to leave to go with her hunters. Oh well, that's how things work in camp half-blood.**_

After Thalia left, I was a little disappointed. I just met my new half-siblings and was getting to know them . Now, Thalia has to go away. What if Jason leaves me alone too? I'll be stuck with my father's statue as my companion. Although I want Zeus to see his demise, I don't want Tartarus to destroy him. What will happen if Tartarus succeeds in his plan? What will happen to the mortals? Are they going to be crushed or something? I don't know.

"So, Sasha, why did you ran away earlier?" Jason asked

I don't want to talk to him right now. So, I looked away from him.

"Come on, you can talk to me about it," Jason said while putting his hand on my shoulder.

But I shrugged my shoulders to get his hand off me.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said

I'm hoping he would just let it go. Thankfully, he did drop it.

"Alright, when you're ready to talk about it, I'll be waiting." He said, "I think it's past curfew. So, I'm going to get some shut-eye. I'll see you in the morning."

Jason walked to his bed. I don't want him to close his eyes yet. I needed to know something.

"Jason," I called

"Yeah," Jason asked

"Are you going back to camp Jupiter?" I asked

"Yes, I have to build shrines for the minor gods and see my old friends again. Why?" He asked

"I was just asking," I said

"Oh OK,"

Jason closed his eyes and started snoring.I didn't want to go to sleep yet. So, I sneaked out of the Zeus cabin. Tartarus's plan keeps on popping up in my mind. Should I tell Chiron or not? I shooked my head. I need a place to relax. I was about to go to the lake until I bumped into someone.

"Sasha, what are you doing here?" a girl asked

I looked up and see Isabella.

"I can ask you the same thing," I said

"Fine, I couldn't sleep," Isabella said

"I couldn't sleep either," I said

"Oh, I guess I should be going now." She said

Isabella was about to turn around until I stopped her.

"No, I want you to come with me. I could really use the company." I said

I grabbed Isabella's hand and walked to the lake.

"Why didn't you want to sit with Olivia and me at the campfire?" I asked

"I'm a monster. I saw the way you looked at me after I told you I killed them." I said

"That's not true. I don't think your a monster neither does Olivia. Besides, I was in a state of shock. These demigods got what they deserved." I said, "So, we're good."

"Yeah, we're good," Isabella said

"Do you think we should head back now?" I asked

"Go ahead," She said

"What about you? The harpies would come to get you." I said

"It's too late for that." a voice said

Isabella and I jumped. We turned around to see a harpy.

I gulped

"You girls have a few seconds to get back to your cabins now. Before I punish the both of you." The harpy said

Isabella and I quickly ran to our cabins. I went back to bed. I'm never going to sneak out of the Zeus cavin again. I can't believe I was almost caught by a harpy. Well, goodnight guys

**Uranus Pov**

Don't worry Sasha, Somehow I'll manage to make you join us. You will have no choice.

Whaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Next Morning **

**Sasha Pov**

I woke up to the sound of Dionysus's stupid megaphone. I made a mental note to destroy that thing into pieces. I don't care if he can turn me into a dolphin, but justice needs to be served. Dionysus called the camp counselors, Isabella, Olivia, and me to the big house. Also, he said something about Rachel we need you too or something. I wonder why though.

When I went inside, I saw Will, Travis, Clarisse, Percy, Leo, Katie, Jason, Clovis, Nico, Piper, Butch, Annabeth, Olivia, Isabella, and a red-haired girl. I'm going to guess that's Rachel then. The counselors were talking about something random while I was sitting with my friends.

"Is there something wrong that I should know about?" I asked

"I don't know, but I'm thinking it's about my grandfather's attempt to destroy the gods with all of the monsters," Isabella said

Olivia gave a shock expression

"Tartarus is rising and you guys didn't tell me. I thought we were friends." Olivia huffed

"Sorry, I was about to, but I had to tell Chiron first," I said

"So, did you tell him?" Olivia and Isabella asked at the same time

I shook my head

"Well, I guess you will have to tell me now because I'm curious," Olivia said

Isabella and I explained everything about Tartarus talking to me, Uranus, Gaea, Pontas, and Kronos is going to rise again to destroy the Olympians with all of their children.

"It's crazy how our grandfathers are going to kill us all. I wonder why they decided to date our grandmothers. Then our grandmothers make out with the big three to make us. It's just ridiculous." Olivia said

"Maybe it was their plan all along. We all know that Uranus was an evil father to his children, Oceanus joined the titans and remained neutral, but he's joining the dark side again, and Tartarus was just plain evil because he is the pit himself." Isabella said

"OMG! you guys are a genius. The big three weren't supposed to have any more children. We weren't supposed to be born at all. What I'm thinking is they probably made a prophecy about the daughters of the big three joining them to kill the gods of Olympus or something." I said

We continued to talk about the subject until Chiron interrupted us.

"I'm assuming all of you are curious about why you're here," Chiron asked

"Yes, we are. You keep on telling us something bad is going to happen, but you never explained what is going to happen." Clarisse said

The counselors nodded in agreement.

"I know I did say something bad is going to happen. So that's why I brought you all here. I talked with the gods at Olympus and they told me that the monsters are attacking the children that haven't been brought to camp. They are dying rapidly and our satyrs are trying to find more, but they couldn't. Also, our allies from Camp Jupiter are being attacked by more monsters each day. The terrible news is Tartarus, Pontus, Gaea, Uranus and Kronos are rising again to destroy the gods." Chiron said

We were frozen. I was about to have a mental breakdown. It was like the world just stopped turning around. Nobody moved or make a sound. Everyone was completely silent. You could even hear a pin drop. The silence didn't last long though because everyone was closing their fists. Then chaos happened in the big house

Everyone was arguing. Talking about I thought we defeated Gaea and Kronos already. Or Why do they have to return? Or We were finally getting a break. Something like that I couldn't make out what they were saying because everyone was talking at the same time.

I was just still standing there and thinking about I was too late. I should've told Chiron once Tartarus finished talking to me.

"Everyone please remain calm," Chiron said

"How we are supposed to remain calm?" Jason asked

"Just calm down," Piper said. She was using her charm speak

That made everyone calm down. Well, not for that long, but enough for Chiron to continue talking.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but we need three people to go and stop them," Chiron said

I wonder who's going to be the three people that is going to stop them. Wait, how we're going to stop is the most important question.

"How are the three people are gonna stop them?" Annabeth asked

"I don't know, but I hope they can figure it out," Chiron said

"Who's going to be three people that is going to stop them?" Nico asked

But, Rachel had a green mist surrounding her. It's like the oracle of Delphi is inside her somehow.

_**Daughters of Poseidon, Hades, and Zeus**_

_**Shall go east to save the world from destruction**_

_**You will meet a monster in so much pain**_

_**and escape from your boundless chains**_

Great, that answered Nico's question. The demigods who are the daughters of the big three are Isabella, Olivia, and me.

"What! I just got here. I can't be going to a quest when I started to get used to it." I said

"You will have to go and this time you three will be leaving right now," Chiron said

The counselors were surprised at first, but relaxed.

"I don't know how to explain it, but you can't trick or try to change a prophecy. You have to let it play it out." Percy said

"What happens if we failed?" Olivia asked

"Then the gods are doomed." Leo said," which won't happen because you girls got this in the bag."

In the bag. Umm, I don't quite think so.

"Our first quest. We are having our first quest." Isabella muttered

"Look in the bright side, it's your chance to prove that you are strong," Jason said

"Thanks for the encouragement," I said

"Alright Girls, I have your emergency bag of supplies right here. The meeting is now over." Chiron said while giving us our bags.

Everyone wished us good luck on our quest and left the big house.

"Good luck girls and may the gods protect you from harm," Chiron said

My friends and I went outside of the camp border to head east.

"We're going to die," I said

"Yep, we are about to die," Isabella said

"We are, but as long as I have my girls with me then we'll be just fine," Olivia said

"Thanks for the positive talk Olivia. We really needed that." I said

"Happy to help," Olivia said

"Sorry to ruin our friendship moment, but how are we going to go east," Isabella asked

"We should probably have a compass in our bag or probably wait until the sunset since it set on the east side," I said while looking inside the bag for a compass.

"Eureka! I have found a compass." I exclaimed

"Nobody says eureka anymore," Olivia said

"Shut up!" I said

"Whatever let's go east please." Isabella said

We used the compass and to go east. I hope we will survive and stop our grandfathers from destroying our fathers.


	40. The plan sets in motion

**Tartarus Pov**

This will be the day to start my malicious plan. The gods won't know what hit them. HAHAHA!

"It's time to destroy the gods. Are you ready? I asked with terror in my voice.

My children growled in agreement. I pointed to the doors of death, so they can destroy the demigods. Most of the monsters on the surface are killing the unclaimed demigods and the intolerable camps. Oh, you didn't know. Well, that's unfortunate. It's true that the seven closed the doors, but I opened them again. It was quite simple. I wish I can tell you, but I decided not to tell. You would have to figure it out on your own.

Anyways, I would have to wait until my beloved Gaea has wakened up from her slumber. They have to watch out for us. Once I gathered up my army, we will be unstoppable. Also, I upgraded the doors of death since waiting in a line was such a bore. Although, I'm a part of the pit. I'll get out to destroy Olympus. I shall not fail like my wife Gaea and stepchild Kronos.

**Isabella Pov**

I think we are going to fail this quest. We are walking too slow when my grandfather has probably killed the unclaimed demigods already.

"Don't worry guys, nothing bad is going to happen to us," Olivia said

"Olivia, don't jinx us. What if there is a monster coming?" I asked

Suddenly, there was a rumbling noise. I got my sword ready. Olivia and Sasha did the same thing.

"You had to ask, didn't you?" Sasha said

A monster came from the woods. He was growling too loud. It's making my ears bleed.

"Look what I found, I found three little girls. Didn't your mothers tell you not to go alone?" The monster asked

"Who are you calling little girls? You are facing three demigods." Olivia said

Sasha and I facepalmed

"I know that. I smelt three powerful demigods. I'm going to crush you." The monster said

"Ok, let the battle begin."

The monster charged and did the first punch. The girls and I dodged it.

"Our turn," Sasha said while slashing the monster's arm.

Olivia Jumped to slash the monster's leg with her sword. I run towards him and swung my sword at the monster's nose.

"Ow! My nose hurts." The monster said while touching his nose.

Sasha, Olivia, and I use this as our chance to do the final blow. The monster disappeared into golden powder.

"We did it," I said.

"High five girls," Olivia said

We high five each other

"Great job guys, we can continue on your quest now," Sasha said.

"Yeah, what are we going to find there anyway? The prophecy is confusing," I said

"Where are we going to find a monster in so much pain? Almost every monster is evil and cruel." Sasha said

Olivia gasped

"Olivia, calm down," I said

She tends to do that whenever someone insults about sea animals.

"How I'm supposed to calm down? Sasha, are you saying that Tyson is evil? I can't believe you. Hmph!" Olivia said angrily while folding her hands.

"No, that's not what I meant. Did you catch when I said almost? I know they are some good monsters." Sasha said

"Exactly, I'm glad we stop arguing," I said

We continued walking east, yet we are still going slow. I wish we were on the road already.

"We are going to slow. Isabella, can we please shadow travel?" Olivia asked

"But-" Sasha interrupted me

"Please, Isabella. Do you want us to continue walking in the woods all day? Come on, our grandfathers are probably starting their plan right now." Sasha said

Should I do it? I barely have the energy to do it, but then again it's an emergency.

"Ok, let's go," I said

We hold our hands and closed our eyes. I hope this works. Then shadow traveled to a strange place.

"Can we open our eyes now?" Olivia asked

"Yeah, we're safe for now," I said

They opened their eyes.

"What is this place?" Olivia asked

"Yeah, I never saw this place before," Sasha said

I shrugged.

"Hey, before we continue. I think we should get a break first. I'm feeling a bit tired." I said.

I felt my eyes getting droopy and the world spinning.

**Olivia Pov**

Isabella's body was about to hit the floor, but we caught her from falling.

"Whew, that was a close one," I said

"Yeah, We have to hide somewhere in a strange place," Sasha said

"Do you have any suggestions?" I asked

Sasha looked around

"There. It must be a perfect spot to rest." She said while pointing at the slum house

I looked at it in disgust.

"Are we staying in there?" I asked

"Yes, Do you have a problem with that? We can always sleep on the streets." Sasha said

"Fine," I said

While carrying Isabella, we walked to the slum house. Once we reached there, we laid Isabella on the floor. What? There was nothing there.

"So, what are we doing here?" I asked

"Weren't you even listening to what Isabella said before she went unconscious?" Sasha asked

"I was listening," I said

"We are going to rest here for a while. Then we will keep moving." Sasha said

"Also, we are going to have to wait until Isabella wakes up," I added

"Ok, you should sleep. I'll keep watch." Sasha said

"Ok," I said "Good night,"

"Good night,"

I began to fall asleep on the floor.

Time Skip to the middle of the night

"Olivia, wake up. OLIVIA, WAKE UP!" Sasha screamed

I jumped up and got my sword in my hand.

"Oh good, you are finally awake." She said

"What's wrong? Is there a monster out there?" I asked

"Well, I have good news and bad news." Sasha said, "Which one do you want to hear first?"

I pondered that for a moment.

"The good news."

"Well, the good news is Isabella's awake," Sasha said

"The bad news?" I asked

"Sasha found three monsters while she was keeping watch," Isabella said

"Did she destroyed them?" I asked

They shooked their heads.

"I suggest we run away from them," Sasha said

"It's already too late for that. They are coming closer." I said

"When will the monsters stop chasing us?" Isabella asked

The three monsters went up to the front house. Sasha, Isabella, and I looked outside the window while hiding.

"I smell demigods. They are extremely powerful. *sniff sniff sniff* They are extra tasty too. And they are right in front of us." A monster said. (I forgot which one) to her friends

"Yeah, I smell them, sister." Another monster said

"I can't wait to kill them and stone their remains as a trophy." The last monster said

"Don't these three monsters look familiar to you guys?" Isabella asked

"What do you mean by that?" Sasha asked

"I can't see them closely, but they do look familiar," I said

"We will finally get our revenge on Percy Jackson. How dare he sliced my head off?" The second monster said

I remember a myth in my mythology class about a Greek hero slicing the monster's head.

"Are you guys sure? They really do look familiar." Isabella said

"Shhhhhhh! We need to hear them?" I said

What were those three monsters that we're sisters? The arai sisters or the fates or gorgon sisters.

Wait, that's the gorgon sisters. Euryale, Medusa, and Stheno.

How could I forget about them that Persus killed Medusa in ancient times?

"Come out! Come out! where ever you are. We promise we won't hurt you. Trust us." Stheno said nicely

Sasha started to get out of our hiding spot. Why would she do that?

"Alright, I'm out. Let's get this over with already!" Sasha said

"What are you doing?" I whispered

"I have a plan. Just go with it, Okay," Sasha said

Isabella was about to say something, but I went out of our hiding spot too.

I hope Sasha's plan works. **  
**

"We're out. What do you want from us?" Isabella said

"Oh nothing, just keep your eyes on me and prepare for a picture," Médusa said

"Close your eyes, girls! Those are the gorgons." Isabella said

Medusa took off her shades after we close our eyes.

"Darn it. Stheno and Euryale make their eyes open. Do whatever you want them to make their eyes open? I'll deal with that the sea princess." Medusa shouted

I don't know what happened next, but I feel a snake trying to kiss me or something. So, I used my hand to get it off me. It's hard fighting while closing my eyes.

**Stheno POV **

We tried to lure them out of their hiding spots which worked, but the downside was they closed their eyes. Our plan is ruined because of Isabella. I kept on using my snake hair to force her to open her eyes while scratching her with my sharp claws.

She keeps on dodging me. I'll say she has good reflexes for a granddaughter of Tartarus, but not good enough. I kept on attacking until I finally scratched her leg. She whelped in pain, but still have her eyes closed.

Hmm... what can I do to make her eyes open?

Aww yes.

"Isabella dear, open your eyes. I have something for you." I said

"No, you don't. Stop lying!" Isabella said

Ugh! I want to kill her at this spot, but my sisters and I got strict orders from Tartarus to bring them to him alive. Which is trouble because Medusa wants to turn the three of them to stone? Then all of a sudden Isabella took out her sword and cut one of my snake hair.

I growled

She's making me so mad

"I'm being too nice with you, now it's time to play dirty haha. You shouldn't have done that." I said while smiling evilly

I used my tail and wrapped it around Isabella's body( I'm guessing my sisters did the same because they were tired of them dodging.) I used my little friends to bite her face off.

I was having fun making her suffer.

"Now!" A Daughter of Zeus said

What does she mean by now?

Isabella twisted her body and stabbed my tail with her sword.

That hurts. I unwrapped my tail and hold it, but it was too late. Isabella slashed me in the chest.

Darn it, but I'll be back. Mark my words I will return.

**Sasha POV  
**

I stabbed Euryale in the face and she hit the ground with a thud. Then she dissolved into golden dust as Stheno did.

Olivia on the other hand was having problems. So, Isabella and I stabbed Medusa stabbed her the back while Olivia swipes her sword to cut Medusa head off.

Medusa's body dissipated again

"What are we going to do with her head?" I asked

"I don't know," Olivia said

"Probably leave it here," Isabella suggested

That will be a good idea except somebody might take it.

"How about we take with us?" I asked

"Who's going to carry it? It will not be me." Olivia said

"Fine, I'll carry it, and put it in my backpack since no one will," Isabella said bitterly

Once, she finished. We continued walking east. I wonder what's happening at camp half-blood.


	41. Titans and Primordials Rise

**Gaea Pov**

Aha! I have finally awakened. I'm going to blast those insolent demigods for defeating me. Now, I'm going to make them pay. It's time to destroy my grandchildren.

**Kronos Pov**

Finally, I'm put back together in my original body. Curse you, Luke Castellan! I almost had Olympus in my fingertips, but it was ruined by Perseus Jackson. Oh Zeus, you thought I forgot about you? Nope, I'm going to reclaim my throne after I destroy the demigods and the gods.

**Uranus Pov**

It's happening now. Today is doomsday for the gods. Maybe, Gaea is going to be surprised and come back to me. Gaea and I will probably rule Olympus together like the golden days. I'm angry that Gaea decided to cheat on me with Tartarus. Pfft...Tartarus ain't got nothing on me. I'm in my terrestrial form ready for battle.

**Pontas Pov**

Poor Olivia, she's missing out. Oceanus and I are almost there to Attica. All of our sea monsters are attacking Poseidon's realm. Although I'm a primordial god, who can flood the entire earth with a snap of my fingers. I have to work with a titan because Tartarus says so. I mean we really don't need the titans or giants.

**Tartarus Pov**

Well, I have good news for me at least. Not you

I'm in my terrestrial form and heading to Olympus. It's such a shame that Isabella is already too late. I heard from the Arae that all of the unclaimed demigods are dead. Perfect! Isabella's friends and family are next to die. She may had said no, but she will join me. Sasha and Olivia will join my army too.

Before Uranus, Pontas, and I dated Emma Rose, Ruby Jackson, and Maxine Spinx. We made a plan to use our granddaughters to destroy the gods then kill them. That's the only reason they're born. We really don't care about them at all. I know it's a great plan.

Now, would you excuse me? I have Olympus to destroy.

Goodbye


	42. Attack the camps

**Third Person Pov**

Well, we are totally screwed.

Anyway, let's go see how's Camp Jupiter doing. Camp Jupiter is in a pretty bad state right now. Since monsters are attacking more frequently then ever. The Roman demigods would never get a break from this. They don't even have time to set up a funeral for their fallen comrades. Frank, Reyna, and Hazel are doing their best to keep the monsters at bay, but a few monsters would sneak past them. So, there's a second line of defense to protect New Rome.

'Why are there more monsters attacking us?" They thought.

Where is their augur when they needed him? Oh wait, he's dead. Their Roman parents should really tell them about a dangerous force destroying the world.

Camp Half-Blood is trying to prepare for war even though there is a lot of monsters outside the border trying to break in. Some campers would usually go out to destroy them, but the monsters keep on reforming quickly. They didn't know that the doors of death is opened again.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Piper asked

"I don't know. Any ideas? We could really use one right now?" Jason said

"Do you guys think that someone opened the doors of death again?" Leo asked

Annabeth and Percy groaned.

"I guess I would have to go to Tartarus again." Percy said

"That's not an option, Seaweed Brain. I'm not letting you go back there without me." Annabeth said

Nico shook his head.

"I'm not going to let you guys fall in that pit again." Nico said

The group of friends continued fighting the monsters outside the border, but the border is weakening. Somebody must have poisoned it. The Minotaur entered the camp while screaming and yelling. Clarisse used its anger against him to kill it. The monsters degenerate into golden dust then it regenerated before anyone could blink.

**Sasha Pov**

We are still walking east. It's a long walk. I heard a wailing noise.

"Do you guys hear that?" I asked.

Olivia and Isabella shook their heads.

Huh? I guess I might be hallucinating. I heard it again, but it was louder this time.

"Please tell me that you guys didn't just hear that." I said

"Yeah, I can hear it now." Olivia said.

Isabella nodded

Finally, it took them long enough.

"What are you guys waiting for? Let's go," I said

We kept on walking. The wailing noise was getting louder and louder. Then we spotted a monster crying on the ground.

"Should we kill or help it?" I asked

"We should help the monster feel better." Olivia said

"What if the monster is pretending?" Isabella asked

"Well, we won't know if we are just standing there." Olivia said, "Did you guys already forgot the part of the prophecy?"

"It says we would meet a monster in so much pain." I said

"Exactly," Olivia said and ran over to the monster.

"I guess we should help her." Isabella said

Isabella and I walked over to the monster. The monster kinda looks like a fury.

"Hey there! Are you okay?" I asked

The fury looked up and saw us.

"I'm lost." The fury said

"How did you get lost?" Isabella asked.

"My sisters and I was heading over to Olympus to talk to Iris, but I took the wrong route. Now, I'm stranded here." The fury explained

That's the most lamest story I've heard.

"Ok, what's your name?" I asked

We should've probably asked that question first.

"My name is Lena." The fury said

"Nice to meet you! My name is Sasha."

"Ahem! you are forgetting something." Olivia said

"Whoops! I forgot to introduce my friends. This is Olivia and Isabella." I said

"You are demigods then. The daughters of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades." Lena said, "So, can I join you guys? I don't want to be all alone."

"Sure, you can come with us. We are heading east anyway." Olivia said

"What about returning to New York to help Camp half-blood." I said

"Oh, Tartarus might be heading his way to Olympus right now." Isabella said

"We should go back." Olivia said, "Sorry Isabella, we'll need you to shadow travel us again."

"Or we can take the airplane back to New York." I suggested

"Your dad might probably blast out of the sky." Isabella said

Olivia nodded in agreement

"Then what should we take then, A boat?" I said

"There's no water or a place with boats." Olivia said

We kept on arguing about how we're going to reach Camp half-blood while Lena was covering her head.

"Can you stop arguing? It's not solving anything at all." Lena said

We stopped arguing in a instant. We all decided to go to train or a bus that will take us there instead.

We headed to the bus station and waited until it finally arrived.

It's going to be a long trip but I can wait as long there are no monsters then I'm fine.


	43. Armageddon part 1

Tartarus, Gaea, Kronos, and Uranus with their monstrous army are heading up to Olympus. It might take them a while to reach there. While they are heading to Olympus, Oceanus and Pontus have already arrived in Poseidon's domain.

"Attack!" Oceanus yelled

"Make sure nobody survives," Pontus commanded

Poseidon was angry. He was so angry, you might think he was a ticking time bomb. The lords of the seas started fighting. This fight had destroyed half of the palace. Seriously, Poseidon needs to fix his palace once this is all over.

Anyway, let's go down to the Underworld. It seems it's doing so great. The souls from the fields of punishment had revolted and joined forces with monsters. Most of the harpies had betrayed Hades and joined the Tartarus side. The roles have been reversed. The good souls from the isle of the blest and Elysium are in the fields of punishment. The underworld is in chaos. Do you know what's even crazier? King Minos is leading the rebellion. Hades is trying to stop the rebellion, but it's taking a heavy toll on him. The monsters must've learned their lesson and made a plan.

On Mt. Olympus, the gods are frantic about their enemies returning to destroy them. Zeus tried to stay cool and collected, but he is too busy hiding behind his throne. At least, the other Olympians have some common sense. Athena has already started to make a battle plan. Hopefully, it would work against their enemies. This should be called the Primordial war since Gaea, Tartarus, Uranus, are joining the battle. The gods won't stand a chance against them.

About half of the campers in Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter are probably dead by now. Some survivors are fighting the monsters. Nico, Reyna, and the seven are still alive. If only there's a way to bring the two camps together again. Wait! They can get together again. The survivors had evacuated from Camp Jupiter to Camp Half-Blood already. So, they'll be fine for now.

Our heroes kind of destroyed the bus, but no mortals got hurt. They had already been evacuated and a little annoyed. A couple of Arai's was pretending to be mortal and attacked the girls. Luckily, the girls killed them, but have to deal with the curses.

"Ugh! Why did it have to be them?" Sasha asked

"I don't know, but we have to keep on moving. We can't let the curses stop us from heading back to New York." Olivia Said

"You're right Olivia, but we have to find another ride to get there. Any ideas?" Isabella asked

"I don't know. I won't be much help since I couldn't carry all three of you. My wings are not strong enough for that." Lena said

"I guess we have to go to one of our father's domain then. Although, I don't see any water or docks with boats." Olivia said as she looked around.

"I don't have enough energy to shadow travel us there. If I do it now, then you'll be lost in the shadows. I don't want that to happen." Isabella said.

Isabella, Olivia, and Lena looked at Sasha.

"Are you guys sure about traveling on an airplane? My dad can just blast you guys out of the sky." Sasha said.

"Well, it's the only way. Hopefully, Zeus would let go through." Lena said

"Fine," Sasha said, "How are we going to get a plane ticket though?"

Lena smirked

"Who said we needed one? We could just sneak inside on the trunk of the plane." She said

"What if we get caught though?" Olivia asked

"It won't matter," Isabella said. "What matters most is finding a plane that will take us back to America in Moscow, Russia."

"We'll figure something out," Lena said

They were about to go to the airport, but Olivia stopped them.

"Isabella, can I borrow Medusa's head for a second?" Olivia asked

"Sure," Isabella said. She takes out the Medusa's head with her extra jacket and hands it to Olivia.

"Thanks," Olivia said and quickly rams off somewhere with the head.

"What's she going to do with that?" Sasha mumbled.

"Please be quick though," Isabella said

Olivia comes back empty-handed.

"Alright, I'm done now." She said

"What did you do?" Lena asked

"I'll tell you guys later." Olivia said

The girls went to go to the airport and sneak on a random plane that is going to take them to America. Hopefully, Zeus won't blast Isabella and Olivia out of the sky. This is not going to happen because he's being a scaredy-cat and hiding behind his throne.


End file.
